Unique Gifts
by MelaneeJoy
Summary: AH Hidden for the last 16 years Bella's been protected by her parents, after a disastrous first attempt at being in public, she meets the Cullen's. Can they help protect her before the Volturi find her and try to kidnap her and the gifted Cullen children
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the story line and any characters you don't know :) I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA PLEASE! I'm new at this and don't really know how to go about getting one so please let me know if you know how. I apologize for any errors ahead of time, while I like to write, grammar and I just don't mix. This is the first thing I have written in quite a long time,I'm talking like ten years. Also, I have a very hectic life I will update when possible, I don't know how long I will make the story, I guess it depends on how it is received, this may be total crap and I may decide not to continue with it. Please understand I am shy and having a panic attack at this very moment, it has taken me a long time to gain the courage to post something here. My only hope is that others enjoy this story and that by writing this I will gain the practice I need to one day create a fabulous piece of work. I appreciate all reviews that will help better my writing, but I will not tolerate or be appreciative of hurtful words, you can help me grow as a writer without being nasty. **

**Summary: All Human. Hidden amongst us are people with magical like qualities. For there own protection most choose to stay hidden, some blending with society while others stay away, pretending not to exist. Bella has not really existed for the last sixteen years, after a disastrous first attempt at being in public she meets the Cullen's can they help protect her before the Volturi find her and try to kidnap her and the other other gifted Cullen children?**

Sometimes, children are born into this world with unexplainable, strange and mysterious gifts. Unfortunately, like all things unique, and rare these special children became pray to power hungry, greedy, questionable people. At first, parents would boast about how special their precious, gifted child was, showing off their child's powers to anyone who would watch. While some kidnappings have always happened, just like with normal children, thirty years ago or so more than normal gifted children started to disappear into the night, vanishing without a trace. No clues, no trails, it was as if they had never existed to begin with. Clearly someone was targeting these children, At first there was speculation, every kidnapping had something in common, a few months before the kidnapping, a man would show up, expressing interest in a child, stating that they had a child with a gift and wanted to find more people in common, they would become close friends as this man wooed his way into the family. Once he had lulled them into a false set of security he would suggest he take their child back with him to Volterra to visit his gifted child. It was then, when a parent refused that they found there child missing in the night. Nobody from the town would remember they had a child, not a scrap of evidence in the house would suggest they had a child, the parents were only ever left with their memories. The lucky parents who agreed to let there child go were often treated well and kept in the dark that there offspring was being used as pawns, they would receive letters detailing a wonderful paradise where they were learning wonders about their ability and how life was treating them well. When in reality they were living in cages, locked in a dungeon like basement and blackmailed into writing those letters, if you wanted the basic necessities you complied with The Volturi families every whim.

Eventually though, parents wised up and started to keep there special children hidden, some would move to secluded places, home school there children, not completely secluding them just enough to appear to be overly protective but not enough to appear suspicious, some would act as though they never had a child, and others would drill into there children that their "powers" were not to be used and tried to blend in. They all had one thing in common, no loving, caring parent of a gifted child wanted it known they had a child with magical abilities. Of course some parents, just as greedy as the Volturi sought them out, practically selling their children to them to profit from their extraordinary spawn.

Isabella Swan was one of the hiders. She had never set foot off of her parents property in the woods of Washington. She didn't even know what town they lived in. She never met anyone besides her father, Charlie, and her mother Renee. Charlie worked as the Chief of Police in a town called Forks and Renee stayed at home with Isabella, or Bella as her parents called her.

At just six months of age Renee had walked into the nursery only to discover young Bella giggling in her crib with toys swirling above her, floating in mid air. Renee was all well to versed in what with meant, for her own mother had had a similar gift. Poor Renee was beside her self, all of her mothers warnings about the dangers of her gift surfacing in her memories. Her mother, Cecilia had been killed when Renee was just a teen protecting herself from the Volturi. Renee did not hesitate to lock her daughter and herself away in their home from that day on, trying to buy as much time as possible for her precious daughter.

Despite Bella never seeing another person, never experiencing hundreds of things most sixteen year old take for granted such as driving or walking over to a friends house, playing tag or going to school, she knew exactly why she did not get to have the luxury of those simple everyday joys of life. Her parents had explained to her from a young age she was different from everyone else. They explained that almost nobody else in the world could move or block things with their mind like she could. They proceeded to tell her about all the bad people in the world that would take her away from her parents if they found out about her special talent. When she was old enough Renee relived the horrible day she watched her mother murder as she hid in the coat closet, trying to make Bella understand why hiding was necessary until she could learn complete control. Bella was only ever allowed to use her gift in her own room. A practice the Swans had hope would help her when she was old enough to go out into the world by herself. They didn't want an accidentally slip up and felt as though this would help her remember to never use her powers anywhere else.

What Charlie and his wife had not anticipated was when that fateful day came, when they finally allowed their precious Bella to go to a neighboring town with Renee, she would be so nervous, and anxious that she would have absolutely no control over what her body and mind did. It was a day that was doomed from the start. A day that would force the elder Swans to make a sacrifice that would be hard on any parent to make.

In the neighboring town of Port Angles, just on the outskirts of town where the trees start to thicken there is a quite large house hidden in the shadows, one would never think the gravel drive would lead to such a spectacular home, which made it all the more perfect for the Cullen family. They had arrived just a week ago in hopes to escape an organization that had been after their adopted children for the past ten years. Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme were the doting parents to five, rambunctious, mischievous and gifted children. Unlike the Swans, however, they believed that their children should learn to blend into a normal life. Some would say their endeavors were in vain since they have been forced to flee several homes in the middle of the night to protect the kids, blending in wasn't exactly easy when their children used their powers for mischief and mayhem. But never the less they insisted that if Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Alice were ever going to make it in this world, safe from harm, they needed to learn how to be as normal as possible, and that included being around ordinary people, in every possible ordinary setting.

Esme was all to familiar with the magical life, and the mischief one could easily cause when they are gifted, her little sister Endora held the power of hallucinations, she could make people believe there were seeing anything she wanted. She had fallen in love with a man at a young age, the wrong man, who also had a gift. He would walk into Endora's mind at night filling her head with false words of love until he had bedded her. At the tender age of sixteen she had become pregnant with young Emmett, and was whisked off to Volutri with the man she thought had loved her. It was all just a ploy to have two more powerful pawns for the organizations evil doings. No one knows what made Endora come to her sense but one night two year old Emmett was found alone on Esme and Carlisle's door with a note attached to his backpack begging them to hide her son and to care for him. She didn't explain however that Emmett had his own powers. No, Carlisle discovered that two years later their car got stuck in mud and the little boy lifted the car all by himself. Earning the nickname superman from that day on.

Saturday morning found the Cullen family, packing themselves into Esme's SUV ready to go into town to fetch some supplies for the children's new school and for the house. The plan was for the girls to hit a few of the local clothing stores while the boys did their own shopping. What teenage boy really wants to be seen with their mother picking up underwear and such.

"Emmett please tone your voice down, we are in a confined space, there is hardly any cause for yelling." Esme scolded her eldest son who was belting horribly out of tune lyrics to the song on the radio.

Emmett gave is mother a loving smirking before continuing to sing even louder, earning an arm smack from his mother and a head whack from his adopted sister Rosalie. Who, unbeknown to this mother, he had just had a steamy make out session with before the car ride.

It isn't as if they had grown up as siblings, Rosalie had joined the family almost a year ago. She had the extraordinary gift of fire starting and the Volturi, had taken a great interest in her. Going as far as breaking into her home and killing her family to get to her. Emmett had been walking home that evening when he heard the terrified scream of the blond headed goddess. Emmett had the one of the most unusual gifts for their kind, while most gifted children show special mental abilities, Emmett's were physical, not only could he lift over ten times his own weight, he could run faster than a cheetah, a fact that had never been proven despite the boys pleas. It had only ever been tested with a radar gun. He had run into the Hale's home at lightening speed to find Mr. and Mrs. Hale dead on the dining room floor and a fire burning bright all the way up the stairs. Running through the flames and singeing his leg hairs in the process he followed the screams to room that could only be described as a princesses room from hell.

Rose had been the apple of her parents eye and had grown up as a very girlie girl, a beauty queen with full on princess puffy dresses and a room fit for a queen, she had no wants or desires and could quite clearly be labeled spoiled. Her beautiful lavishly decorated room however was, at that moment, decorated with mini fires burning all of her worldly possessions as she fought with three burly men. As each one advanced on her she would scream and throw her arms towards them trying in vain to hit them with a fire ball. They would only dodge out of the way, laugh and come a little closer effectively backing her up into a corner. Emmett had seen enough, in the split second he had arrived in her door way, to know what these men intended to do. With little thought, he quickly snuck up behind the men and hit them one by one with all of his strength in the back of the head, effectively knock them each out cold, possibly killing them, he really didn't stop to check. Rosalie cried in shock not knowing how to react. Not two seconds before she was fighting for her life, and then this hero had come to her rescue, just like in her fairy tale stories. But she wasn't naïve and she wasn't sure what to make of this new person standing in her burning home. Was he here to kidnap her as well. Emmett didn't wait for her to think anything through, he swooped her up like a true super hero and fled the house, not stopping or caring who saw him until he had reached the safety of his home. It had taken several days and many talks with Carlisle and Esme before Rosalie would come out of the room she had been given. She would talk to no one but the parents and even then it was only to answer their questions, always short and simple. Emmett would sneak into her room at night, already falling in love with the goddess that could put Aphrodite to shame. He would talk about random things, never once bring up either one of their gifts or talking about that horrid night. She would never talk or answer him though. He didn't care, he kept at it for another month and then one night as he was ready to leave he turned to her, stared at her long and hard before marching over and uttered his feelings.

"I don't care how long it takes, but one of these days you're going to talk to me, because I don't even know you and I already love you. One of these days you're going to see that you love me too and I will always protect you." With that he leaned in and kissed her with all he had. The next night, she snuck into his room before he even had a chance.

While Emmett continued to sing off key, and Rosalie had gone back to fiddling with her phone, Jasper was busy sending waves of calm to his irritated mother. Jasper was an empath and one of the most subdued Cullen, he had come to live with them three years ago, along with his beloved Alice. He was just fourteen at the time and was living on the streets. Alice had found him a year before that when she was only twelve. She had run away from her home as a hider. She had the gift of seeing, but her gift only extended to the future she could see all the possibilities of peoples choices but never what their past had entailed. She had seen Jasper getting bullied and beaten in an alley in Dallas, Texas. She lived in Louisiana but that didn't stop her from sneaking out of her house one early morning and hopping on a bus, a task that wouldn't normally be easy for such a young girl, but with Alice's power she had no problems at all. She never looked back at her decision with regret. She and Jasper had been together ever since and looked out for each other as hid from authorities, for fear of being found on the streets and separated. Jasper never revealed why he lived this way and Alice never pried, it only ever mattered to her that they found each other. One day after Jasper had gone to locate some food for the two, Alice had a vision of Carlisle, his wife and their two gifted sons packing quickly and running for their car. Carlisle was berating his oldest son for being so irresponsible and then Alice saw herself and Jasper walking up the drive both of them wearing their tattered backpacks. She knew in that moment they needed to find them and quickly, that they were all destined to be a family. By this time Jasper had learned to never bet against his Alice and with no reluctance followed her to the Cullen's home. It took some time, but sure enough they walked up the drive just as four people were loading up a mini van.

" We want to come with you." Alice said to them, walking up to Carlisle like she had known him her whole life. " We're just like they are, I see things and Jazz, well he can change peoples moods."

A shocked Carlisle and Esme stood with there mouths gaping, trying to make sense of what was happening. Emmett stood with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Edward, the other son who was fourteen as well furrowed his brow in frustration as he tried to filter through all the voices in his head. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett all had one basic question, was this little girl no more than thirteen with the torn jeans and dingy shirt for real. Was this some sort of trapped sent by the Volturi. Alice had another vision at that moment, it was of all of them together sitting and laughing around a big table as Edward stated that it wasn't fair playing poker with a nosy little brat who saw the future, and her countering it was just as unfair playing with a mind reader.

He didn't know what to make of it but turned to his father, "I didn't see anything bad, I think she is telling the truth." he stated warily, he didn't trust easy, although it was hard to deceive him, most people who are no good usually say what they want people to believe while thinking their sinister plans in there head. He didn't detect any of that with these two and was pretty sure they were harmless. Esme tried to ask them where their family was but the only answer she got was from Edward sternly saying

" We need to leave now, they are less than 2 miles away."

" Go, take the boys and head towards Phoenix, I'll call you in 5 minutes to discuss where we can stop." Carlisle said to his wife as he gave her a quick hug. He turned to Jasper and Alice, "You two in my car now, we will continue this discussion there. From there on out the Cullen family had gotten larger.

" Okay ladies, we will get your school supplies first and then look around for some clothes, how does that sound?" Esme asked as she turned in her sit.

"Oh can we redo our rooms to Mom? Please! My room is such a nasty green color, and I could really use new bedding, mine is so old!" Alice begged giving her mother her effective puppy eyes.

"You just got your bedding 3 months ago Alice," Rosalie pointed out with an eye roll, "But I have to agree, the color in my room is horrendous too Esme."

"How about we all meet at the Ace hardware in three hours and you can all pick out new colors for your room," replied Esme with an excited tone, she did love to decorate and had been bursting at the seams to start several projects on their new home.

"I don't care as long as I can go check out some new games for my Xbox," was Emmett's reply. Jasper and Edward, being the quietest of the bunch just nodded there head and opened the doors to get out.

"Boys behave yourself, please for the love of god don't find anymore trouble, I rather like it here," Esme called to them as they started to walk down the sidewalk looking at the stores.

The girls were half way done with their shopping when Alice stopped mid step and started to stare.

"Not again," mutter Rosalie as she inspected her nails, "Esme, could we get a mani, pedi when the gypsy is done looking at the future."

"Rosalie!" Esme shushed looking around cautiously to make sure no one had heard "Alice honey, are you ok," Esme asked as she touched her daughters shoulder.

"Mom, we have to go to the hardware store now!" Alice said as she took off in that direction of the store, her hand already attached to her phone as she furiously texted a message to Jasper. "Call dad he has to get there as quick as he can!" she hollered behind her.

Upon entering the store Alice stopped and stared at the chaos ensuing inside. Nails were flying around as if someone was throwing them, paint cans were flying off the shelf, the shopkeeper was ducking for cover under the counter and there in the middle of it was a scared looking brown haired girl, brown eyes as wide as can be as her mother yelled at her to stop moving her hands and to calm down. Rosalie and Esme has caught up to Alice by now and the boys were just opening the door, all of them staring in shock as the girl burst into tears and more merchandise flew off the shelf. Emmett being the sensitive person he is burst into laughter but abruptly stopped as his father opened the door and assessed the situation. Carlisle, being a man of action, walked passed his family and straight up to the frightened girl with her terrified mother who was protectively holding onto her shoulders.

"Please don't be frightened," He said in a calming voice, "My family is like yours, I only wish to help, I need you to breath my dear, we need to leave quickly," seeing the panic cross the young girls face and her mothers he quickly amended his statement, "To the park across the street, a lot less flying things that can cause damage over there." He said it with a smile, trying to make light of the situation, but it only cause poor Isabella to cry even harder, this time a pile of two by fours came crashing off the shelves. Renee looked around and nodded, quickly pushing Bella towards the door, causing the Cullen's to part like the Red sea. Emmet and Jasper went out first followed by Bella and her mother, Edward and Rosalie came out next and quickly walked to their side while Esme and Alice came next making a box around the Swan woman. Carlisle gave the clerk his phone information and asked he be contacted when they had figured out the damage done to the store, he expressed his apologies quickly and took off after his family. Aside from Rosalie and Emmett's gifts, it was relatively easy to hide the kids talents. It was clear this strange girl had powers and it was clear she didn't have good control. Carlisle feared for the girl and her family, if the Volturi was after great power they would stop at nothing for hers, just like Rosalie and Emmett's, If they were to catch wind of what happened today they would soon be in the town he had just moved his family to quicker than you can wink. He tried to gather his thoughts as he approached the group, everyone was talking quietly to each other and the girl, trying to calm her down, her sobs at turn to slow hiccups as she repeatedly apologized to her mother, both of them were pale as a ghost and shaking. Edward notice his approach first, and frowned at him, shaking his head in frustration before leaning over and whispering.

"I can't hear a damn thing from her, I don't like it. But the mother is loud and clear, quite a short attention span too! Nothing bad though."

Carlisle cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all of them.

"My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen, this is my family, Esme, my wife, Emmett, my oldest, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Alice, like I said earlier, we are a family like yours, we would like to help you."

Sensing the mother becoming anxious and more scared Jasper shot his father an alarmed look before sending calm waves towards the two, no doubt he had helped Bella calm down a little already. Edward whispered again, "she thinks you want to abduct her daughter and experiment on her."

"Let me explain," Carlisle said quickly realizing his mistake, you tell a terrified mother you want to help her child, who can mentally move things, that you are a doctor and want to help of course she would think crazy thoughts. "Two of my children have more prominent abilities, that have gotten them in to quite a bit of trouble. It's taken work, but they are slowly getting control over their powers, I only wish to help, I promise you."

"Dr. Cullen, please understand, I don't know you, if you are who you say you are, then you must understand my reluctance to accept your kind offer. Thank you for your help but I need to get my daughter home, this has been a trying day for her." Renee stated defensively but as politely as possible.

"I understand Ms…." Carlisle said offering a comforting smile.

"Swan, again, thank you for your help, good-bye." Renee said helping her daughter up and pulling her along side her, they hadn't made it but a few steps when Carlisle stopped them again.

"Please, take my card, we are new in town and it would be nice for my kids to have someone to take to, who can relate, I am sure it would be helpful to your daughter as well. If you ever need anything we would be more than happy to help you." Carlisle said as he reached a business card out, "this has my cell and work line on it," he quickly retracted his hand before Renee could grab the card she hesitantly looked at, "and this is our home number, please call anytime." He stated jotting down a number before handing the card back over.

"Thank you, but I'm sure this wont be necessary." Renee reluctantly took the business card before she gave her daughter another tug and the two quickly walked away.

"Emmett, follow them, find out where they live," Edward said quietly but sternly while he pinched the bridge of his nose causing the Cullen's to look at him with confusion.

"Now why would I do that little brother? Last time I checked it was my job to boss you around, not the other way around." Emmett said giving his brother a playful smirk

"Because pea brain, I can't hear her, nothing she is completely blocked off, she's working for someone, she has to be, who can have that much control to have a blank mind and act like they have no control over there powers and cause a scene and mess like that!"

Emmett said nothing but looked at his father, when he nodded his head, agreeing he should check it out. Shaking his head, and quickly looking around to see if anyone was watching, he took off in a run after the car that had just left its parking spot.

"I know you couldn't read her Edward, but I didn't get that kind of vibe off of her, she was scared man, absolutely terrified." Jasper chimed in.

"Well nothing is going to get solved right now, lets just wait for Emmett to get home before we decide anything, I think it's safe to say that the shopping trip is over, its safest if we just head home," Esme, always the peace maker tried to reason with everyone. They nodded in agreement as they all quietly and somberly headed home.

If she was working for Volturi that meant either another move or hiding at the house hoping that they weren't currently being followed. And if she isn't working for them, that meant that the Cullen's had another person to look out for whether she wanted it or not. Because if another instants like this happened and the Volturi found out, both of their families could be in danger. Alice had another vision as they were driving back home, Edward saw it too and looked at his sister with what he hoped was a disgusted look.

"Bella," Alice said to no one in particular, "Her name is Bella." Much to Edwards joy and despite the patronizing smile she gave him as she turned to look at him she did not reveal anything else out loud about her vision.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry Mom," Bella said quietly, twiddling her thumbs and hanging her head as the two made their way back home.

"I know you are honey, but we need to figure out what happened." Renee answered sympathetically.

"I don't know." Was all Bella could respond with. In truth she had no idea, she was nervous, perhaps that played a part in it, as soon as the shop clerk asked if they needed help, all hell had broken loose. Bella had her back to him and had been quiet startled by his voice, that caused the nails to start flying around, the panic from the nails led Bella to start flaying her arms around trying to stop them but in her upset state it did nothing but make more things fly off the shelves.

" I don't know either Bella, but it's quite clear you were not and are not ready to be out in public!" Renee wasn't trying to be harsh but she herself was living a nightmare, she had witnessed her mothers murder. Watched her only care give be killed just because the wrong people knew about her powers and she did not wish any of this on her own daughter, fear fueled her decisions on how to raise Bella whether it was the right way or not.

"Do you think that doctor and his family could help me?" Bella asked hesitantly.

Renee frowned and checked her rearview mirror trying to make sure they weren't being followed, she was taking several unnecessary turns trying to throw anyone off there trail as well. In her mind, you could never be to cautious.

"Bella, I don't want you to go near those people. The Volturi are known to lull people into a false sense of security. For all we know they are part of Volturi. You need to remember and understand your own grandmother was betrayed by people she thought of as a second family. We don't know them and I have no intention to find out if they are good people or not." Renee's voice had become strained, tight with emotion. She started to drive a bit more erratic and hurried to make it home growing more and more edgy.

"But," Bella paused, trying to gather her thoughts, "What if they are good people, what if they really can help me."

"Enough Bella!" Renee hollered. Bella jumped in shock and proceeded to accidentally cause a stray bicycle left on the sidewalk to fly passed the car.

"AHH Jesus Bella, you need to control yourself!" Renee exclaimed as she swerved away from the projectile object.

Bella nodded as she lowered her head. She had been so excited to finally be allowed to go to town, before everything went horribly wrong, this experience, while nerve wracking, had been a true joy, they had gone to a bookstore, a wonderful glorious bookstore filled to the brim with a wealth of knowledge and places for Bella to dream of. Books were her escape, when she wasn't working on the lessons her mother assigned her, she was tucked in her room reading about the outside world. When she was younger she liked to think of herself as Repunzel. In fact, when she was about six years old, she declared one day, much to her mothers amusement, that she would be growing her hair out and no one was allowed to cut it. That lasted only nine months before even Bella's stubborn side gave in. Her hair would get terrible knots and poor Bella would spend a good hour every day in tears as her mother worked through them. At the store, Renee had let Bella look through the books for a good hour or so before deciding they had better move on to the local clothing store, she was please Bella was doing so well, though it was clear from the girls shaky hands that she was still nervous, and on edge. She didn't want to take any chances of staying in one place too long. If something did happen, it would be easy for someone to recognize them if they had been there all day. Renee was sure as the day progressed her daughter would calm down more and relax but the opposite seemed to happen. When they left the bookstore Bella kept her head down and started to fiddle with her fingers, and bite her lip, both nervous habits she had picked up from her mother. That should have been her first clue to scrap this idea and head home. Her second clue appeared at the clothing store, while Bella was aimlessly wandering up and down the clothing racks looking in awe of all the different clothes, Renee had called out to her, causing her to jump and in the process making a rack of clothes spin around several times. With a frown on her face, she ushered her daughter out of the store quickly and headed towards there final destination, the hardware store, to pick up some potting soil and seeds. As they quickly walked down the sidewalk, Renee had tried her best to calm her daughter but the frustration in her voice did not go unnoticed by Bella. It made her feel miserable and unsure of herself. She stomach held a sinking feeling in it as they opened the door to the store, she was sure she was going to screw up.

Both woman were shaken out of there musings as they turned into there drive. When Bella was just a baby they moved from their average suburban home in the middle of town to a large piece of land at the edge of town, right by Charlie's favorite fishing hole. It was the perfect location for them. Charlie, who and grown up in Forks was known to be the an avid outdoors men not a single person had questioned the move when the gossip had spread around there small town. It was no secret that on his days off, the chief of police could always be spotted in his row boat right in the middle of the lake. The other perk was Charlie would always make the excuse his wife and daughter preferred to go to Port Angles for shopping since they lived so close to the border. And with Renee being a teacher no one questioned their family's choice to home school there daughter rather than send her to the towns mediocre schools.

"Why don't you take your new books upstairs Bella honey while I talk to your father and start dinner. You don't need to help me tonight, I think with all the excitement today you could use some rest." Renee said as they exited the car.

Bella didn't even reply, instead hurrying inside their cabin like home and darting up the stairs, not even pausing, or looking in his direction, she gave her father a quick wave as she passed.

Charlie, who was on there front porch sitting in his rocking chair, gutting the fish he had caught that morning looked from where his daughter had been to his wife in confusion.

"Went that well, huh?" he said. Bella was usually just like him, few words needed to be spoken, but he had been sure that Bella would have been gushing like a true teen age girl if she had experienced a good time out in the real world.

"Let's just say, if I called it a bad experience that would be an understatement." Renee huffed as she sat in the neighboring rocker. "I don't know what went wrong she did so well at the bookstore and then we walked to the clothing store and it was all down hill from there. I'm going to have to go to Spokane or somewhere equally as far from now on!"

"Oh come on now Renee, I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Charlie tried to reason.

Bella, who had been listening through the open window of her room sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes, she hated that she had disappointed her mother and didn't want to hear or think about her fathers reaction when she told him about the hardware store disaster or the Cullens. She climbed off her bench under her bay window and walked to the bathroom splashing cold water on her face to calm herself. As she walked back into her room blotting her face with a hand towel a noise by her bookshelf cause her to gasp and drop her towel, her hands went up and books went flying off the shelves landing on her intruder. But before she could find her voice to scream, the man who had been assaulted with her precious books stood up and looked at her with a giant smile.

"Now that was pretty bad ass!" He extended his hand towards her but Bella didn't take it, she just stood there frozen in shock and fear with her lips quivering. "Hey now, please don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you, promise. We just wanted to make sure you were alright.

"How…how did you get in here?" Bella asked trying to steady her shaky voice, she was slowly creeping towards the door, getting read to bolt down the steps towards her parents, but something was pulling her to talk to this gigantic boy with short brown hair and an inviting dimpled smile.

Emmett just smiled wider at her and plopped down on her bed, making himself at home, "You're parents window was opened, I'd hoped it was your room but when I climbed up the tree it was obvious it wasn't, though, it wasn't too hard to find your room." He paused a moment, quirked his head to the side and chuckled a bit, "You know, if you were going to tell them I was here you'd already be down those stairs so why don't you come over here and talk to me instead of creeping backwards, you're not as stealthy as you think." he said with a wink.

Bella couldn't help but turn a dark shade of red ,she really thought she had been doing a good job of getting farther away from him.

"I think I'm fine right here," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want from me? How did you know where we live?"

"Nothing, like I said, we just wanted to make sure you were alright, you seemed pretty shaken up. And I followed you, Why'd you look so scared and start freaking anyway? Did someone scare you? Threaten you?"

"No, nothing like that…It was my first time into town, I was just nervous, and I really didn't want to mess up. When I get nervous, well…my talent tends to act up." she whispered, hanging her head down, "and now my mother will probably never let me go back."

"Bella? Is everything alright? What was that loud crash?" her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Um, I'm fine mom, just a little wound up, I knocked some books off the shelf." Bella turned her attention back to Emmett "I think you had better go, I…I don't even know your name, and my mother doesn't want me to be around your family."

"Is that what you want?" Emmett asked.

"Of course, my parents know what's best for me, they keep me safe." Bella said surprised that this boy even had to ask. Bella was starting to worry, her mother had said the Volturi would try to turn her against everything she ever knew, they would lead her into a false sense of security, make her question what she knew to be true. In a period of less than five minutes she had held her first conversation with someone who wasn't family. Bella literally thought she might pass out from an anxiety attack if he didn't leave soon and yet she was desperate to have someone to talk to. She quickly came to one conclusion, she was an extremely confused girl right now.

"I see, well Bella, I'm sorry for scaring you, but I gotta say, it would be pretty sweet if we can hang sometime. I'm sure I'll see you at school. Maybe you'll see I'm not one of the bad guys, none of us Cullens are."

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Bella questioned, "and I don't think we will see one another, I don't go to the school around here."

"Uh, your mom just said your name," He replied looking at her like she had a few screws loose, "I'm Emmett Cullen by the way. Why don't you go to the local school? Is it shitty or something?"

Bella shook her head, " No, I'm home schooled, I don't really have a clue if the schools around here are poor or not."

"Wow," Emmett said his eyes widening, "That's gotta be pretty lonely. No friends, never leaving the area. Gotta say it sucks to be you." He chuckled shaking his head. "You got a phone?"

'Yes, It's down stairs, but you can't use it, my mom is down there!" Bella uneasy with a stranger in her room and wished Emmett would leave, but on the other hand she had to say, it was nice to talk to someone.

Emmett tried to hide his laughter, " No, I mean a cell phone, you know so I can give you my number."

"No, who would I call, I just told you I'm home schooled, today was my first time going into town, not just that town but any town. I don't leave my home, and I don't need your number." Bella was feeling herself getting irritated, first this guy breaks into her home, makes himself comfortable on her bed and now he is laughing at her, and it seems as though he wont leave. "I really think you need to leave, my mom will be finishing up dinner soon."

Emmett just nodded his head before looking out the window leading to the back yard. "You got a piece of paper?"

"Of course, why?" Bella said walking over to her desk and pulling a sheet out.

Emmett grabbed it from her and picked up a pen that was in her pencil holder.

"Here's my number, my brother's numbers, Jasper and Edward and my sister's; Rosalie and Alice's numbers." He said as he quickly jotted down their information. "You call us anytime you decide you want to be a rebellious teenager and break out of here for a little while."

"My father's the chief of police, what makes you think I wouldn't get caught sneaking out?"

Emmett shrugged an even bigger smile breaking out on his face. "Cause you've got a mind reader, psychic and superman helping you. Catch you later Bells!"

With a smile and a wink he jumped out of her window. Bella shrieked and ran to the window but by the time she got there he was no where to be seen, leaving a very confused Bella to question her sanity. She looked around her pale purple room, a room that had been her sanctuary for as long as she could remember, it was calm and peaceful in this room, coming in here always helped make her feel that way as well. But now she felt anything but. She was trying to make sense of what had just happened. Did she just imagine this Emmett person? She quickly walked over to her desk and found the paper Emmett had left with the phone numbers on it, at least she had proof she wasn't completely crazy.

Dinner was a quiet affair in the Swan household, Charlie and Renee had gotten into a heated discussion when Renee brought up the hardware store and the confrontation with the Cullen's. While Renee was quick to assume the worst, Charlie wasn't ready to write them off as evil minions for the Volturi.

Forks was a small town and word had traveled like fire about the new family moving in. It was rumored they had moved eight times in the last ten years. Six of those moves had been in the last year. He had heard all sorts of fabricated speculation, the craziest being they were all secret agents on the run and the most normal of them being a few of their children were trouble makers, Dr and Mrs. Cullen were just trying to find a good, safe place to raise there children where they wouldn't continue to get into trouble or the wrong crowd. The doctor had taken a job at the urgent care facility in town so naturally Charlie had run a back ground check on him and his family. He didn't want any trouble in his safe town.

While one of the Cullen kids had quite a bit of speeding tickets under his belt they all seem to squeaky clean. Charlie could see how those kids could have gotten into trouble however, most of the places they had lived were in big cities where it would be easy for a child to fall in with the wrong crowd. He hadn't thought much more than that about it. At least not until Renee divulged that Carlisle claimed his children, all of them had special powers. She ranted on and on about how suspicious it was that they showed up in this town and how none of the kids looked like they could be related. In her mind they were Volturi related, posing as a family to trying to trap the Swans. Just like the James Laurent and his "wife" had tricked her mother.

"Maybe we shouldn't jump the gun Renee, they could be telling the truth," He tried to reason.

"This is our daughter's life we are talking about! How can you be so calm! Don't jump the gun? That's just great Charlie, why don't we just invite them to our home and while we are at it give them a key so they can come kidnap our child and kill us in our sleep too!"

"Now just wait a minute, don't you dare imply I don't care about this family! I have sat by and watched you keep our daughter locked in this home her whole life. She doesn't know how to act around anyone and I'm sure that played a part in today's mishap. In two years she will be eighteen, free to do whatever the hell she pleases. She could decide to walk away from this haven you've created and we won't be able to do a damn thing to stop or protect her! You think there a threat, I hear you, but don't you think, if they have kids who are capable of being out in the open we could learn something from them? Don't you think that maybe, just maybe Isabella would benefit from being around some other people, and who better than people like her. Hell we could benefit from being around other parents dealing with the same damn thing!"

Renee knew that Charlie was making sense, but Bella had to get her stubbornness from somewhere. She didn't want to admit he had a point. Her issue with the situation stemmed from her passed, the phrase, "history repeats itself" played over and over in her mind as she tried to think of something to say.

"Well, I guess we will just agree to disagree Charlie," she reached in her purse grabbed Carlisle's card and flung it at Charlie, "Here's his card, call him if you want a new best buddy, but you leave Bella and me out of it! Don't you even think about bring them to my home!" She yelled as she grabbed the fish and stormed into the house to prepare dinner.

Yes, the tension was thick around the dinner table, no one looked each other in the eye, as they ate in silence, Bella was the first to excuse herself, pausing in front of her door and saying a quick prayer that no unexpected guest would be inside waiting for her. She threw the door open and stayed in the doorway surveying her room before cautiously before entering. Never in her life had she been afraid of her room, she wasn't one of those children who ever worried about the boogie man under her bed or a monster in her closet but tonight, Bella went to bed with all the windows locked tight and the light on.

Not far from the Swan household, just about two miles in fact Emmett entered his family home to be bombarded with six expectant faces all wanting to know the same thing. Where did these ladies live, was there more of them, was the girl alright, what took Emmett so long and most importantly did he notice anything suspicious.

Before they could start voices their questions, Emmett held his hands up in a surrender type motion. "Her name is Bella."

"We know that!" Alice said exasperatedly as she rolled her eyes.

"She is home schooled, she said this was her first time going to town, like any town, like ever! Oh and she is one scared shitless little girl with a wicked power!" Emmett said with a light laugh. "Now can I grab some food please? All that running and leaping high towers got me starving!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, Emmett had always let his superman status go to his head.

"How do you know all this Emmett?" Jasper asked.

Edward was more than pissed to see images of Emmett in this girls room, he was furious to see Emmett sitting on her bed and became enraged as he saw Emmett give her his phone number and offer to sneak her out of her house.

"You what!" he bellowed before Emmett could even finish relaying his story to the family. Once again his brain had run faster than his voice and the rest of the Cullen clan were left confused as to Edwards outburst.

"I said to check her out, follow her home, not sneak into her room, flirt with her and then offer to run away with her!" He yelled at his brother. Jasper started to laugh at him as everyone but Alice, who had a knowing smirk on her face continued to stare in shock and confusion.

"Calm down Edward," Esme try to smooth as she turned to Emmett. "Let me get this straight, you broke into her home?"

"Well," Emmett started as he scratch the back of his head, " I climbed through her parents window, I guess if you want to get technical then yes. But in my defense if they didn't want strapping young men climbing into their house they shouldn't have left the bedroom window open."

"Shut up Emmett," Rosalie glared, she wasn't to please with hearing Edward describe their conversation as flirting. Jasper whipped his head around to Rosalie raising an eyebrow to her, challenging her with his knowledge of her jealousy ,and trying not to laugh at all the different emotions running ramped in the room.

" Okay, and did you flirt with her?" Carlisle asked, trying to get everyone back on track.

"No, that's Eddie boy over there going psycho I just tried talking to her. that's all." He defended himself, shooting his own glance in Rose's direction. While the whole exchange had gone unnoticed by the parents, all of the kids picked up on the message he was trying to convey at once. "She said she doesn't go to the local school and that her mom home schools her. They don't ever let her leave it sounds like. Today was her first experience out in the open, ever. She doesn't have even have a T.V. in her room! Talk about sheltered. She has a shit ton of heavy books though. Her dad is the chief of police, she doesn't want any of our numbers and get this doesn't have a cell phone, but I did give her all of our numbers, told her it would be sweet to hang out sometime and told her that if she ever called we would break her out. I didn't offer to run away with her as Edward put it though. I just think she would be pretty awesome to hang out with. So can we keep her mom, can we bring her home and have her live with us?"

"God Emmett she isn't a puppy, she has a family!" Esme replied shaking her head at her ridiculous son.

"But Alykat had a family and we kept her!" He argued.

"That's different my parents didn't care, they pretended I didn't exist and kept me locked up! It was a blessing for both of us to have left." Alice defended.

"Emmett, wasn't there something else you forgot to mention." Edward said pointedly through gritted teeth.

"Huh? Oh, yea, and her mom forbid her to be around us and thinks we are Volturi, Bells may or may not be afraid of that as well." Emmett said with a shrug before biting into an apple.

"Yes, I figured as much with how hostile her mother was, I wonder if they have already had a run in with them. I wouldn't get to comfortable in the house yet, living here may not be as safe as I thought." Carlisle mused rubbing his face trying to figure out what to do.

"We'll see her again, I've seen it." Alice revealed. "Edward and Bella will be quite good friends." She added with a sly grin

Edward scoffed at the idea and began his protest. "That's not going to happen Alice, how can you be so sure she isn't one of them, that they all aren't one of them trying to trick us."

"Son, it just doesn't seem likely. They have lived here their whole life it sounds like and Jasper said he felt genuine fear radiating off both of them." Carlisle tried to reason.

"If you want some proof, I could take you over there Eddie boy, you can listen in on them, they aren't too far away."

"That sounds wise, mind you, I don't want you to get as close as Emmett did, lets leave the family in peace for now. Even though you can't hear Bella's thoughts you told me you could hear her mother's. Surely if they are involved you would be able to hear it for her as well." Carlisle agreed. He normally wouldn't be okay with his sons in the woods at night, but this was extenuating circumstances and Emmett could fend any wild animals off. While Edward would be alerted to any humans in the area by their thoughts. "Keep your phone on you and on vibrate though."

Edward stubbornly stayed at the Swan residence hiding in the shadows of the tree for several hours. Even though it only took about ten minutes of listen to inner turmoil in Renee's head for him to sadly agree with his family. He was extremely put off ,however, that he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts or even dreams. He had never come across a single person who's mind was blank to him and this greatly upset and confused the boy. Emmett had long since given up on trying to get his brother to go back home and had almost decided to leave his brother there when Edward turned around looked at Emmett with pure frustration and sighed.

"Fine, we can go back home, but just because they aren't Volturi doesn't mean I have to like her." He spat and walked ahead of his brother down the newly created path to their house.


	3. Chapter 3

own nothing but the story line and any characters you don't know :) I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA PLEASE! I'm new at this and don't really know how to go about getting one so please let me know if you know how. I apologize for any errors ahead of time, while I like to write, grammar and I just don't mix. This is the first thing I have written in quite a long time, I'm talking like ten years. Also, I have a very hectic life I will update when possible, I don't know how long I will make the story, I guess it depends on how it is received, this may be total crap and I may decide not to continue with it. Please understand I am shy and having a panic attack at this very moment, it has taken me a long time to gain the courage to post something here. My only hope is that others enjoy this story and that by writing this I will gain the practice I need to one day create a fabulous piece of work. I appreciate all reviews that will help better my writing, but I will not tolerate or be appreciative of hurtful words, you can help me grow as a writer without being nasty.

**Summary: All Human. Hidden amongst us are people with magical like qualities. For there own protection most choose to stay hidden, some blending with society while others stay away, pretending not to exist. Bella has not really existed for the last sixteen years, after a disastrous first attempt at being in public she meets the Cullen's can they help protect her before the Volturi find her and try to kidnap her and the other gifted Cullen children?**

Bella wrestled with sleep for most of the night, no matter how much she tried to relax, she just couldn't seem to shake the uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. Several times she'd sit up in bed, and dart her head over to the three sides of her room where her windows resided. Of course nobody was peering through any of the windows, but Bella still couldn't shake the strange feeling of being watched. She would wrap her lime green comforter tighter around her body, pulling it practically over her head as she curled into a fetal position, hoping to disappear, praying that she was just letting her imagination run away with her.

All of her mothers warnings were running through her mind. Her conversation with the new stranger kept replaying. He seemed so normal, but she wasn't about to trust him, he did break into her home after all. What normal person does that, she questioned. Part of her wanted to tell her parents, she knew that was the right thing to do. Never had Bella thought she was lonely. Interacting with her parents was the only way she had ever known. It unsettled her that she wanted to talk with this Emmett person more. She battled with her feelings all night, tossing and turning trying to make sense of the last twenty-four hours.

As the sun rose and Bella started to prepare for another day of schooling and chores her worries stayed, etched in her face like an open book. Charlie could see the trouble and worry written all over Bella as she sat down for breakfast. He watched her put her pancakes and fruit on her plate, stared at her as she poured what she thought was the syrup and took a drink of what she thought was the milk. She was on auto pilot, not paying attention to anything.

"You alright there Bella?" He asked, looking at his daughter with concern. He had never seen her so removed, scatter brained and tired,. Clearly, yesterdays events were on her mind and didn't get much sleep, just like him. However, his lack of shut eye was do to the fact he was kicked out of his room and forced to sleep on a too small, uncomfortable couch by his quick tempered, terrified wife.

"Uh huh," Bella said in a dazed voice, not even bothering to look up from her plate.

"Right," Charlie grumbled before shaking his head and taking a sip of his coffee. "Well, I'm not going to be working on the shed today, Renee, I figured I'd take your advice and call Dr. Cullen for some lunch at the diner." Charlie said with a sly smile on his face.

He knew he was goading his wife into another fight, but he just couldn't help himself he wanted to see her face turn ten shades of red at the realization he had taken her words literally. While the situations were never this serious, Renee had a tendency to say one thing and really mean another and Charlie loved nothing more than to annoy his wife by taking what she said literally.

One year for valentines day, she said they didn't have to do anything special. He knew she just wanted a surprise, but he was a man who spoke his mind most of the time. He didn't like pussyfooting around and frankly it annoyed the hell out of him when Renee would do that. So, he didn't do a damn thing on that valentines day, it cost him a week on the sofa, but it was worth that week to see the same annoyance he had felt broadcasted on her face. At first he thought she would learn, but for seventeen years she continued to hit his biggest pet peeve. Over the years it stopped getting annoying to him though, now he mostly did it to be playful. Unfortunately it was one sided playfulness. He knew she was being a smart ass at the time, but on the other hand, didn't think befriending the Cullen's was a bad idea. Catch more flies with honey, keep your enemies closer, and all that. If this family was up to know good he wanted to know about it. He didn't think that was the case, but he needed to know his wife was just truly judging by fear. He was sure he was correct in assuming they were just another family like his, on the run, hoping to stay off the Volturi's radar.

Renee opened and closed her mouth several times. She was replying their conversation in her head, trying to figure out what he meant by her advice. When she thought back to what she said before entering the kitchen she realized what he was talking about and could believe Charlie would choose this time to play his game and twist her words around. Leave it to her husband to through sarcasm in her face and knowingly do exactly what she didn't want him to do, if only to just piss her off.

"Guess you enjoyed sleeping on the couch ," she grumbled before going back to her breakfast.

Bella sat there the whole time, she didn't understand the whole "taking mom's advice thing" comment but from what she could gather, one of mothers smart alec remarks had come around to bite her in the butt once again. Her father was notorious for getting Renee on those. She also gathered that it had something to do with the Cullen's. She was now cursing herself for being off in her own mind instead of listening to her father.

"Yea, well, while you're upstairs in that big bed all by yourself worrying your pretty little head off that the Cullen's are going to creep into our home," Charlie started as he got up to rinse his plate, "I'll be sleeping on our oh so lovely couch with the peace of mind that I was right and they are just a normal family."

"You're a damn fool if you ever believe that!" Renee shot back, irritated with Charlie's smugness.

"Renee, look at your daughter. Don't you think the uncertainty of this situation needs to be put to rest? Our sensible daughter is so far off in lala land she doesn't even realize she poured milk onto her pancakes instead of syrup!"

Bella and Renee both looked down at her plate to see Charlie was correct. Bella blushed scarlet as she looked back to her parents.

"I'm fine dad, really. I just didn't get much sleep last night. You don't have to go to the trouble of meeting them." She tried to reassure both parents. She didn't want to cause any more stress to her mother than she already had. She definitely didn't want to put her father if any danger. If they were working for Volturi, as much as part of her wanted to get to know the Cullen's, her parents lives were far more important.

Charlie sighed resting his hands on the back of a chair. "Honey, you're not fine. Maybe your just shaken up over yesterday, I don't know. I can't help you with the incident at the store. You just need time to get over your embarrassment and time to realize everything's going to be alright. I can however help ease your mother's, yours and my fears about this family. I'm just going to call this doctor and have a chat or two with him. We'll go from there once I know more about them." He looked from his daughter to his wife. Hoping she would eventually see the reason in his proposal. He would do this whether Renee liked it or not, but it sure would make living a lot more peaceful if he didn't have to sleep on that damn couch forever.

"Fine Charlie, go have your chat, but I don't want you telling him anything of our family. You just stick to getting information about them! Not that it will do you any good, they are trained to lie for Christ sake!" Renee clipped as she angrily tossed her dishes into the sink. "Meet me in the study in ten minutes Isabella, we need to make up for the studies you missed yesterday."

Bella nodded her head before putting another mouthful of milk soaked pancakes in her mouth.

"Don't let your mother's fears get to you Bella, I can see the worry all over your face. She'll come around and calm down. She's just," he paused trying to find the right words, "she's just cautious honey, we'll talk more after I get home. Now, I think I've agitated your mother enough for one day, why don't you give up on that mushy food and get started on your work while I make a phone call."

"Sure dad." Bella answered before standing up and taking her plate to the sink, rinsing both hers and her mothers plates before walking out of the kitchen.

At the Cullen household Jasper and Alice sat hand in hand on the sofa as they watched a movie, waiting for their brothers to return. Since they had become part of the Cullen family their friendship had grown from protective friends to lovers. While their parents had accepted this, never questioning the strong bond the pair shared, they were not ready to be grandparents. Esme and Carlisle held a firm rule neither were allowed in each other rooms. A rule that was only adhered to when the elder Cullen's were awake and alert though. Esme and Carlisle were so focused on looking out for their family and keeping an eye on the youngest two Cullens they never noticed the budding romance happening between the oldest two. Which is why when Rosalie had retired for bed, her adopted parents didn't realize that she had bypassed her room and headed straight for Emmett's. Carlisle and Esme had moved to their office just off of the living room, keeping the door slightly a jar to keep an eye on the young couple while discussing the events of the day.

"Do you think the girl will call the kids, Carlisle?" Esme asked

He shook his head as his brow furrowed. "No, I think if her parents believe us to be the enemy, and if all she has ever known is to trust her parents and only her parents, the chances of her turning against their wishes are slim."

"They aren't doing her any favors, keeping her locked up like that. but, what worries me if you don't think she is going to call, is what are our children are going to do that we won't approve of to befriend Bella. And will it cost me my dream home before I even get to decorate!"

Carlisle smiled at his wife, he knew this was her dream home, and he also knew what that meant. When his wife falls in love with a place, his pocket book always gets lighter, and this place had a lot of rooms and land that would reap the benefits of said lightening.

"I gave my information to the store clerk. When he calls I will make sure this incident remains as secretive as possible. Hopefully there isn't anyone in the area we need to worry about. I think it would be wise to give the kids another week off of school. Give things time to settle down. Perhaps you can do the remainder of your shopping online and keep the kids at home as well. Just to make sure we don't have any more unwanted attention." He paused before chuckling and adding "Hopefully keeping them at home will also help keep them out of trouble for a little longer than normal."

"But what of the Swan family, you told them about our kids, I know what Emmett said, but don't you think we should be concerned about what they will do. What if this Bella tells her parents that he was there, in there home, in her bedroom!"

"I really don't think they will tell anyone, it would draw unnecessary attention towards them. I am worried about her telling her parents, but what's done is done, we can't turn back time." Carlisle replied " If she told, I imagine he will either hunt us down today or I may end up with an unexpected visit come Monday."

Esme nodded her head in agreement. They sat in silence for a moment or two before Esme turned her head towards the partially opened door.

"Hand above the blanket Alice and Jasper!" she called, earning a giggle from Alice.

"Yes mom!" Alice called as she smiled at Jasper.

" I wonder how long it will take Edward to realize he was feeling jealous of Emmett earlier." Alice mused to herself.

"Well, I think first he is going to have to come to terms with the vision you had of them making out." Jasper said with a chuckle. "Knowing Edward he is going to deny his feelings until he figures out why he can't hear her thoughts and realizes she isn't the enemy. I think it's safe to say we have a few years ahead of us before the stubborn ass figures all that out." Jasper joked, it had taken Edward a good part of a year to accept Alice and Jasper and they had been living under one roof together.

"Humph! Well, we are just going to have to figure out how to speed things along, I can't wait that long to have a new best friend,"

"What makes you think she's going to be your new best friend?" Jasper questioned.

Alice was the friendliest of the bunch, it was rare for her to refer to anyone other than Jasper as her best friend.

" I just know it Jazz, I didn't see anything, but I just have that feeling. She's going to be friends with all of us, and I'll get to dress her up, and put make up on her and do her hair. OH! Did you see her hair? That girl is in need of a serious spa day, and a new wardrobe. It looked like her mother picked out her clothes!" Alice continued her excited rant about all the different area's Bella needed work in, and Jasper just listened politely to his love's babble, it wouldn't do any good to try to interrupt until she was ready to take a breath.

"You know she isn't a doll right? She might not like any of that girlie stuff." He tried to point out.

"AH! Bite your tongue, of course she likes that sort of "stuff" even if she doesn't know it yet." Alice said with a smile.

"Leave her alone Alice," Edward said as he walked in the door followed by Emmett. "I could hear your rambling for the last mile and half, you were so loud you drown out Emmett's terrible rendition of "This is the Song That Never Ends"! He complained as he took his jacket and shoes off.

Alice just rolled her eyes as she adjusted herself on the sofa so she could turn to look at her brother.

"So…whatcha learn?" She asked as she swung her one leg that wasn't tucked under her back and forth.

"Nothing much, I think her mother has like five different personalities inside her head. She couldn't stay on one topic long enough to have any terribly coherent thoughts. But I have to agree the only thought aimed at the Volturi was fear that we were part of them. Her dad was thinking of ways to piss his wife off before he feel asleep, he decided to call Dad in the morning to meet for lunch."

"Well, that's progress I guess!" Esme said cheerfully as she walked into the room. "I trust you two didn't break any laws tonight while you did your snooping." She asked looking directly at Emmett.

"Nope, well except for trespassing. Eddie here wanted to get closer to Tinkerbella, you know, see if he could pick her brain if he was closer."

"Did it work Edward?" Esme asked curiously. Edward had been her son since he was five years old. In the twelve years she had known him, never had he come across someone who was silent.

"No," he grumbled before started to stomp up the stairs. "I'm going to bed!"

"I think everyone should head to bed now." Carlisle said to his remaining children.

"Good night kids," Esme called up the stairs, "You all need to be up bright and early, we are going to the local church tomorrow!"

They heard several different groans as they heard three doors close.

"Alice, you're room not Jasper's!" Carlisle yelled.

"You would think she would see that happening" Esme said shaking her head.

"Are you really dragging all of them to church tomorrow?"

"Hmm, I was thinking about it, what better way to blend in and get to know more people. I figured we would go to The nondenominational church in Forks this week. There are several other churches in Port Angles we can try out as well."

"Whatever you say dear, I'll make you a deal, if you get them all up, and they are dressed and ready to go tomorrow by eight am. I will cook dinner for a week." Carlisle said as he gave his wife a chaste kiss and headed up the stairs.

"Deal, but, you also have to clean the kitchen each night, I know how messy you are when you cook," she joked following him up their winding stair case. "You check Jasper's and I'll check Alice's. Then I'm going to take a bath."

Carlisle turned around and wrapped his arm's around his wife's waist.

"Mmm, is there room in the tub for two?" he asked, a smile on his face as he captured Esme's mouth in a tantalizing kiss. He moved down her neck placing several feather light kisses, waiting for her response.

"If you keep doing that, of course.," She said in a shaky breath.

Carlisle laughed softly and playfully swatted Esme's bottom before heading down the hallway towards Jasper's room.

Edward was laying in his bed , fully dressed listen to a random song on his ipod. He was beyond annoyed with life at the moment. While he knew he lived a good life, despite the whole living on the run thing, he absolutely hated this town already. Out of all the small towns his father could have picked, why did he have to pick a town with a beautiful, telekinetic, silent minded girl who had haunted his thoughts since the moment he laid eyes on her just a mere twelve hours ago. Was his luck really that rotten?

He told himself he wanted to know more about her, just to make sure that Bella wasn't a threat. But he wasn't so sure that was the case. Instead of questioning how they all ended up in the same town, he was wondering what she was dreaming about. Instead of wondering what caused her to be so scared in the store earlier today, he was wondering if what she looked like when she smiled. He knew she would most likely not be at church in the morning, but he heard Esme's thoughts earlier, they were going to Forks, the same town Bella lived in. and part of him, a small part that he didn't want to admit existed was wishing he would run into her.

All of the clocks in the Cullen household read 8:01am when Edward touched the last step on the stairs that morning. Carlisle wore a smug smile as he turned to his wife.

"One minute too late my dear,"

"Well, it would be, if I didn't go into everyone's room last night and turn the clocks forward ten minutes." She replied smiling slyly as she fixed Carlisle's tie.

"And when did you do that? I thought I had worn you out pretty well." he whispered in her ear.

"Oh you did, but you were out as soon as your head it the pillow. I decided to help the kids and you get a jump start this morning." Esme said smiling at her cleverness before her face turned serious and she whispered. " I discovered something interesting last night, we need to talk when we get back home."

Edward tried to hide his laughter, despite his mother was trying to block her thoughts by thinking about what she was going to have Carlisle make for dinner tonight, he saw an image of Rosalie cuddling up against Emmet in bed. Carlisle raised his eyebrows at his wife but just nodded his head.

"Alright, everyone out to the car, we are taking one car, we are going to act like a normal family and please, all of you be on your best behavior…Especially you two Rose and Emmett!"

"What, why me?" Rosalie questioned innocently.

"Gee, I don't know. You did set fire to a whole pew at the last church we went to." Jasper pointed out as he climbed into the back seat.

"Alright, alright, everyone get in, I want to make sure we get there early enough to mix and mingle some." Esme said as she got into the front passengers chair.

Carlisle was starting the car his cell phone started to ring.

"Dr Cullen." He said as he answered his phone shooting his wife an apologetic look. "Yes, Hello Chief Swan, what can I do for you.? That sounds like a wonderful idea, how does noon sound. Great, the diner across the street from urgent care correct? Wonderful, I'll see you then. Thank you. Good bye." Carlisle set his phone in the center cup holder near his chair, put the car in drive and started down their driveway. Alice was vibrating up and down in her sit while everyone looked expectantly at Carlisle.

"That was Bella's father," He said stating the obvious, " He didn't say much, just that his wife gave me his card and wanted to sit down for lunch to discuss some things. Alice, did you see any of this, does he know about Emmett being there, Edward?"

"I haven't seen anything yet dad," Alice replied before Edward could chime in.

"I don't think the girl said anything Dad, his thoughts last night were focused on an argument with his wife, and meeting you today."

The family pulled up to the church and saw a decent amount of people already gathering outside. It was a fairly nice day for it being the middle of September and it appeared as though the people of Forks were trying to soak up all the good weather they could get.

As soon as Edward had stepped out of the vehicle and looked around, he felt all eyes and heard all minds on his family and him. Everyone was curious about the new comers, several people already assumed it was the new doctor and his family while others, mostly the hormone driven teenagers, openly salivated at the "fresh meat". The Cullen kids stuck by there each other as family after family came up to introduce themselves. Edward went through the minds of all who approached, always on the look out for the enemy. Unfortunately he was only assaulted with quite unsavory thoughts. The woman, young and old had images of affairs with one or more of the Cullen men while the men and boys alike held similar thoughts of the Cullen woman. It was instances like this that made Edward want to stay at home and bury his head in the sand.

"Hi!" A nasally voice said from behind him. He closed his eyes, breathed in deep as he slowly turned around. He was trying hard not to be rude, but this girls thoughts were absolutely disgusting and all directed at himself and his brother Emmett. Not, a combination he ever wanted to see.

"Hello." he said coldly, but still trying to be as polite as possible.

"I'm Lauren, You must be Edward, I already met your brothers and sisters, I heard all about you. Your family is all this town can talk about!" She said as she batted her eyelashes. She had her head tilled slightly to the side, her fingers clasped together and was gently rocking from side to side. She chanted in her head, "act innocent, men love that" but that statement was null and void due to the images of her on her knees that played over and over.

"Yes, I'm sure you have, it appears in a town as small as this Podunk place, everyone has heard everything." He said in a curt voice. "Excuse me, I need to catch up to my family."

He quickly turned and walked towards his parents who were a few steps away. They were talking to the Pastor and who appeared to be his wife. A young girl looking to be around his age was standing next to him. Her head was down and she had innocent enough several thoughts running through her head. She like most girls thought Edward's copper colored hair and gorgeous green eyes were beautiful, but she was praying he wouldn't talk to her, for fear she would make a fool of herself. She was \wishing she didn't have to stand by her parents and make nice with all the parishioners, desperately wanting to go back inside and finish her calculus home work she had been struggle with. Edward smiled at her as their parents made introductions. It was nice to meet a girl that wasn't completely fawning over Edward or his siblings. Before he could even try to strike a conversation with the sweet girl, he heard that nasally voice again.

"Oh Eddie! This is my friend Jessica, we would love to show you around town after church!" Lauren said as she wrapped her arm around Edwards and tried to press her body closer to his.

He tried to untangle himself from her, but it seemed like every time he stepped back she would step with him and squeeze his arm just a bit tighter. He looked up to see if any of his family was going to help him, but they all had amused looks on there faces. Emmett seemed to be finding himself in a similar predicament much to Rosalie's disgust. Alice held Jaspers hand securely refusing to let go and shooting daggers at anyone who dared look at him.

"Thank you, but no, Sunday's are family days in our house," He replied politely and hoped for once none of his siblings would decide to contradict him.

"Edward honey, the service will be starting soon," Esme said, finally coming to the rescue with a sly smile on her face. "I didn't know today was a family day, we should get out candy land and chutes and ladders, just like old times." she teased as they walked into church.

"For rescuing me from those brainless bimbos Mom, I would play a hundred board games with you! I think I need to bleach out my brain from all their nasty thoughts." Edward whispered back, earning a playful whack from his mother.

Carlisle arrived at the small diner located across the street from the urgent care facility ten minutes before his scheduled lunch with Charlie. He had dropped everyone at the house after the service and drove around for a bit to calm his nerves and gain his bearings. This wasn't his first meeting with a parent of a gifted child, but everyone else he had met was through some time of family or friend. He wasn't sure how Charlie would act towards him, and was especially anxious to find out if this man knew of his son talking with Bella. Most importantly Carlisle was very curious to find out what information Chief Swan had on Volturi.

As he entered the run down establishment, he saw, sitting in a corner booth a man with brown haired man and a prominent mustache, wearing a red flannel shirt roughly rubbing his hands together as he looked out the window. When this man looked towards the door, he stood and made his way towards Carlisle.

"Dr Cullen?" he asked.

"Just Carlisle," He answered, extending his hand. " I presume you are Chief Swan?"

"Humph, just Charlie will do." he replied as he shook Carlisle's hand. "I got a table over here." Charlie said as he turned back towards where he had first been.

Once they had been seated, Carlisle grabbed a menu, "I imagine I will be eating here a lot come Monday, would you recommend anything in particular?"

Charlie looked over to the doctor and shrugged, "Just stay away from their chili and you'll be fine."

Carlisle smiled and placed his menu back down. "How is your daughter, feeling?" He had almost slipped and said Bella, but caught himself.

"She's fine considering, could have been worse I suppose." Charlie said before taking a sip of coffee. "Listen Carlisle, my wife doesn't want me here and I've got to say I'm not to comfortable here either so I'll just get right to it. I don't want any trouble in my town. From you or the Volturi, if your family being here is going to bring that lot, then I think you all just better move on now."

"Charlie, we only want peace, I'm sure you've already done a back ground check on us. We have moved around a lot, sometimes its been because of the Volturi coming a little too close, sometimes it's just because we wanted a change of pace."

"You've had run ins with them have you?" Charlie asked as he tried to read Carlisle's body language.

"Yes, a few," Carlisle answered hesitantly "Three of our children have been highly sought out by them. Our other two children are not on their radar, at least I don't believe they are."

"Care to explain why some of the kids are and aren't"

Carlisle sighed, he knew he would have to be the more open of the two if they were going to make any progress, truthfully he wanted a friend who he could talk openly with, but his top priority was his family, and if there was two magical families in town that meant it would be twice as easy to be discovered. Looking around carefully before leaning over slightly and talking in a hushed whisper, Carlisle started his explanation.

"My eldest Emmett, has a very unusual talent, he is extremely fast and strong, I'm talking superman. He also a bit of a ham and sometimes lets his need for showing off get the best of him. He's been on there radar for quite sometime. My daughter Rosalie is a fire starter. Before we adopted her, she was already one of their targets. We don't know for how long. Edward, my next oldest can read peoples minds. Before he learned how to control his gift there were a few slip ups that raised questions, unfortunately Volturi workers were in the area scouting out another suspected family one of the times Edward drew attention to himself. Alice and Jasper have less prominent abilities, she can see the future and he is an empath. They have only been living with us three years but as far as we know, Volturi isn't aware of there powers. I don't like having my children rely on their powers but Alice's and Edward's has come in handy a few times when the Volturi was getting close to our location."

Charlie nodded his head at the information, "So are all your kids adopted?" must have been one hell of a whammy to find think your adopting a normal healthy child only to discover they can do extraordinary things, he thought. The waitress choose that moment to come take their orders, pausing the conversation until she was out of hearing range.

"Yes, Emmett was first, at the age of two, Edward was next four years later, then when the boys were fifteen and fourteen came Alice and Jasper and last year was Rosalie."

"And you taught them how to control their powers?" He sounded skeptical and he partially was. He and his wife had a hard enough time helping Bella learn how to control her emotions and powers and they had seventeen years of trying!

"My wife has done most of the work with them,in addition to school they have almost daily classes working on control and development. We want them to be able to have a good handle on all they can do."

"You told my wife to call if we needed anything, do you think your family could help Isabella get some more control? Blend in better?"

"I honestly don't know, but I do know that from one family in hiding to another, we would love to try to help." Carlisle sat back in his chair waiting for the waitress that had brought there food to leave before continuing. "My wife had family who were special. She's watched the people she love's torn apart has first hand knowledge of the destruction the Volturi can cause and so have I. Neither one of us wish that upon anyone."

"I'm sure you understand then about my Renee's hesitation with getting to know each other. We've done a pretty good job of keeping Bella safe, we've never had to question before if people were lurking around trying to find us. Unfortunately you being here, and the experience at the store has put her on high alert. I'm not sure I can get her to come around, but I'll try. Bella is going to be an adult all too soon and I would rest easier at night knowing she is as safe as can be."

"I understand completely, you have my number, give me a call anytime. Perhaps your wife would feel more comfortable if we got together on neutral territory."

"Maybe, let's give her time to calm down first. By the way, I called down to the hardware store and a funny thing happened, boy didn't know about any accident or damages, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you?"

Carlisle smiled while nodding his head. "Yes actually, I talked to the manager yesterday and got everything squared away. I don't think you will need to worry about them saying anything to anyone."

"From what my wife tells me, there was quite a bit of damage done. What do I owe you?"

Carlisle didn't want to insult him and it was obvious by Charlie's demeanor he was a proud man, but it wasn't that much of an expense for the Cullens and he was glad to have done it.

"How about you pay for lunch and we call it even?" he replied.

"Humph, make it next Wednesday's lunch too and you've got a deal," Charlie countered as he stretched out his hand.

Carlisle shook it as he stood to leave, "Sounds like deal, call me to set up a time. See you in a few days, it was nice to meet you Charlie." He said before walking out the door, relieved that the meeting had gone well, happy that Emmett had not been caught, and feeling slightly better about moving his family here. Now he just had to keep Rose and Emmett from slipping up and using there powers in public for everything to be perfect. His mind wandered on the drive home, to his wife's earlier words about needing to talk, he wondered if Alice had snuck back into Jaspers room last night. He laughed a little at the thought, for being a good psychic, his little pixie of a daughter sure did get caught with her boyfriend quite a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

own nothing but the story line and any characters you don't know :) I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA PLEASE! I'm new at this and don't really know how to go about getting one so please let me know if you know the mean time... I apologize for any errors ahead of time, while I like to write, grammar and I just don't mix. Still trying to get comfortable writing so I welcome all suggestions, and idea's. I will not tolerate mean and tasty comments. You can help me grow as a write without being cruel.

**Summary: All Human. Hidden amongst us are people with magical like qualities. For there own protection most choose to stay hidden, some blending with society while others stay away, pretending not to exist. Bella has not really existed for the last sixteen years, after a disastrous first attempt at being in public she meets the Cullen's can they help protect her before the Volturi find her and try to kidnap her and the other gifted Cullen children?**

Renee and Bella worked side by side, Bella working on the pot roast while Renee chopped vegetables.

"I think we've been going about things the wrong way Bella," Renee started not looking up from the potatoes she was cutting.

"Going about what the wrong way?" She asked looking up from the onion soup mix she had been mixing up.

"You're powers, maybe restricting the use of them to just your room isn't a good idea." Renee sighed as she stopped cutting and took a good look at the shocked face her daughter was making.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to abuse your talent, and start relying on it, I still believe that's what caused my mother to be exposed. But maybe if you used them more often, you would could gain a better control over not using them at the wrong time."

Bella thought she had a good handle on how to use her powers, but she didn't say that to her mother. She had stopped accidentally using her powers a long time ago. The problem yesterday had stemmed from her anxiety and fear of being out in public where any stranger could be watching them. She felt comfortable at the book store, so engrossed with the marvelous array of books she hadn't even thought twice about someone watching her. But when they had left, she was again, out of her element and had let her nerves consume her. She never felt nervous at the house, well at least until yesterday, it was her sanctuary she was comfortable, and when she was comfortable, it was easy to not slip up.

"So, it's ok to use my gift more?" She asked, wanting to make sure she understood what her mother was getting at.

"I don't want you to go crazy, but yes." Renee answered starting on the carrots now. "But, only inside the house. It would be just our luck for you to be down by the lake and someone spots you from across with a log floating in the air!"

Bella just nodded as she added the soup to the pot roast in the crock pot. Then walking over to the counter and grabbing an onion. With a small smile on her face she stared at her mother as she extended her had to the knife drawer. She pulled her hand back slightly as if she was opening an imaginary drawer, causing it to open. A knife raised out of the drawer and danced in the air as it floated towards her. Renee had her head down and looked up just in time to see the knife flying passed her.

"OH! My god Isabella! You could give me some warning first!" She exclaimed as she placed a hand over her heart.

Bella laughed lightly as she blushed "Sorry mom," she said, her smile never faltering.

They continued to work on dinner and were cleaning up the kitchen by the time Charlie pulled up in their beat of pick up truck.

"Well, I guess he isn't dead yet," her mother murmured to herself as she looked out the window. "Bella can you go up to your room for a bit, I want to talk to your father."

She was about to protest, she wanted to know what happened at the diner, this effected her too, not just her mother. But being the dutiful, good daughter she was, she headed up the stairs. As the day had progressed, Bella was starting to feel better about yesterday. She still wasn't comfortable about the Cullen's knowing where she lived, or the fact that one of them had entered her home by a window. But the more she thought about it, the more she admitted to herself, she didn't think they were a threat. She didn't dare share that opinion with her mother, she was smart enough to know that Renee would not appreciate her thoughts and just call her a fool, before ranting about how her own mother had been a fool too.

"Hello!"

"Ahh!" Bella screamed as she spun around towards her bay window.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Tell her you just saw a spider," The new intruder whispered.

"Uh..uh I'm fine mom, spider's all…startled me for a second." She called down, never taking her eyes off of black haired pixie like girl sitting in her favorite spot.

"Thanks, my mom and dad would have a fit, if I got caught in here! They told us to leave you alone for now, but I just couldn't help it! I just know we are going to be the best of friends! You have an awful lot of books! Where's all your make up? And clothes, I just found a few things in that tiny closet. Oh! did your parents have to give you another room for your clothes? That would be so lucky of you, I tried to convince my parents I needed a second room but they said Jasper and I couldn't share so I was S.O.L. I still keep some of my clothes in his room though. He doesn't care and I really needed the room!" This girl rambled.

Bella's head was spinning, her heart was pounding out of her chest and she was sure at this moment she looked completely dimwitted as she tried to figure out how it was humanly possible to talk as fast at this girl. She held up her hand and interrupted the chattering small person that was continuing to on about something, she hadn't really been following since the make up question.

"Who are you?" She knew she was one of the Cullen's, she remembered her from yesterday, but she wanted to know was which one this one was and why was she in her room.

"I'm Alice silly!"

"Alice, right, and your Emmett's sister?"

"Yes, and before you ask, I saw the way to your house and just couldn't help myself, especially when I saw you weren't going to scream and start yelling for your parents. You know you're parents room is surprisingly easy to get into. You guys might want to fix that."

"Wait!" Bella stopped her before she had a chance to launch in another ramble. "What do you mean you saw?"

Alice smiled widely, "I can see the future. I saw you at the store, that's how we all knew to get there. I also saw Edward walking the path from our house here, and climbing in through the window, which is how I knew to come here, and I just couldn't wait for him to do it, so I did it myself. I also saw…Oh well, never mind, I'll let you figure that one out on your own." she giggled.

" I need to sit down." Bella said, making her way to her bed. She tucked some hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. "So what is this? Are all of you going to sneak into my room one by one, day by day, scaring the crap out of me, while you all act like this is normal?"

"Well, when you put it like that, you make us sound bad!" Alice said throwing her hands in the air before crossing them over her chest and tilting her head a bit. " And no, I don't think Rosalie will come here, climbing up a tree, and sliding through windows really isn't her thing. She a bit too high maintenance."

Bella had to raise her eyebrows at Alice, this girl had barely been here five minutes and it was clear, compared to Bella, Alice could be high maintenance. She cringed at what this Rosalie would be like. If this Rosalie was anything like Alice she thought it was probably a blessing she didn't sneak over, Bella wasn't too sure how many more surprises like this she could take.

Alice stood and starting walking around Bella's room, inspected everything in sight, pulling books off the shelf and putting them back, pulling a shirt or skirt out of the closet, turning it back and forth before raising an eyebrow at Bella, shaking her head and hanging it up again, muttering something under her breath.

"Um, who is Jasper?" Bella asked, realizing Alice mentioned something about him in her earlier rant, and trying to make conversation.

Alice smiled widely at the thought of her beau, "He's technically my brother, but we are all adopted, so I prefer to think of him as my soul mate, makes it less incestuous that way, you know?" Alice said before picking out another shirt and wrinkling her nose at it.

Bella wasn't used to people touching her things and she certainly didn't like Alice's disapproving looks.

"Will you stop touching my things already!" She snapped.

"Oh relax, I was just looking, are you usually so tightly wound up?"

"No! No I'm not! I am usually quite content, and happy. But I don't fully appreciate strange people breaking into my home, coming into my room, harassing me and judging all of my clothes!" she said raising her voice in frustration, the curtains in her room were starting to sway and she took several deep breaths to calm herself before the rods went flying off of the hooks.

Alice tsked at Bella as she looked at the girl who seemed to be hanging on to her sanity by a thread. "You need to calm down before your parents come up here to see who you're talking too."

"Well that wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't broken in now would it?" Bella countered.

"I'm sorry," Alice said, giving Bella her best puppy dog look, the look that caused her parents to by her a shiny yellow sports car. "I know sometimes I can come across as a bit eccentric but, I was just really excited about meeting you and being friends." she continued her lip starting to quiver.

Bella felt slightly bad, she didn't want upset the poor girl who had barged into her life, maybe it was her loneliness but the pixie might actually be a good friend for her. That is, if her parents would actually let her have friends.

With a sigh she looked at the small girl standing in front of her and started to pace.

"I don't really see how we can be friends Alice, like I told your brother, I'm not allowed to associate with your family. Or anyone else." she said, muttering the last part. "And I really don't think you guys continuing to sneak into my house is a good idea, you do realize my dad is the chief of police, and owns about a dozen hunting rifles right?"

"Oh Bella, that's all going to change soon!" Alice exclaimed waving off her argument. "I saw it, your dad and Carlisle are going to be friends. And eventually Renee and Esme too. Then you will be free and clear to be friends with all of us!"

Bella instincts were telling her to listen to Alice, but she was having an inner battle because everything she had ever been taught was screaming at her to not listen, this was another one of Volutri's mind tricks. She didn't have time to ponder it because she heard a the squeak of the third step on the staircase, someone was coming up the stairs.

"Get in the closet," She hissed to Alice as the pixie dashed inside the small doorway. Bella was closing the door right as her mother walked in, an angered look on her face, followed by her father. Bella felt her face drain of color, sure she had been caught and trying to find an explanation for the intruder she was hiding.

"Bella, we need to talk," Her mother said shooting daggers at her husband standing next to her. "You're father apparently likes to sleep with one eye open and has made a deal with the devil."

"Renee, stop that." Charlie warned. "I think they are good people, They want to be safe, just like us."

"Yes well, why on earth would they tell you any different. Come on Charlie, what villain ever comes right out and says 'Hey, I want to kidnap your daughter and use her for my evil biddings' They've already seen what she can do, I'm sure they are plotting right now how they can use her power!"

Bella blushed feeling embarrassed that one of the Cullen's was here listening to the whole exchange.

"Can you two just stop it!" She exclaimed, hoping neither of them would say anything else derogatory about the new family. "I'm assuming you came up here for a reason not to argue in from of your daughter. You know, parenting books advise against that." She said.

"Don't be a smart alec, Bella." Her mother scolded.

"Well now, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black!" Scoffed Charlie.

"Urgh! Can you guys get to the point. What happened at the diner Dad?"

"Carlisle and I had a nice chat…Why are you standing by the closet Bell? Take a seat." Charlie said looking at his daughter in question. "Anyway, all there kids are adopted, I'm not sure exactly how they ended up with all magical children, neither one of them have powers." Charlie paused, turning to his wife and gave her a pointed look as she huffed, but bit her tongue from making any unwanted comments. "He said his wife, Esme, had family with powers, so I'm assuming she had something to do with that. I didn't want to pry too much, I'm meeting with him again on Wednesday."

"What do you mean 'had family'?" Bella asked.

"He just said, Esme had family with talents and she watched them get torn apart and both of them have seen the destruction the Volturi can make." Charlie turned towards Renee, "Now I realize when it comes to the Volturi your mother has the most knowledge, but I am a police officer, part of my job is to read people and I just don't think they are a threat. Dr. Cullen has agreed to meet with us, on neutral territory, he doesn't have to know where we live if that makes you two more comfortable and we don't have to go to their home."

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious they want to meet with us? They don't even know us, why do you think they are pushing this?" Renee argued.

"Because Renee, they want friends, and they want to help Bella, they know what it's like to be wanted and searched for, they want to stay in this town, and set down some roots,"

"Still, what does that have to do with us, Bella and I have been just fine staying here and keeping out of everybody's way. If the Volturi come, it would be looking for them not us. But if we start associating with them, mark my words Charles Swan, our family, our lives will be in jeopardy. Is it really worth it?" Renee said, wagging her finger in Charlie's face.

Charlie stood, towering over Renee's seat.

"Those kids are Bella's age, and from the sound of it, most of them have been through hell trying to escape the Volturi and you're going to see there, accuse them of being the enemy? Are you telling me you'd be willing to turn you're head and hear about some other kids, in my town being taken and do nothing?"

"If it kept our family safe." She responded folding her arms across her chest.

Charlie sighed, he knew Renee would need time to process anything and calm down before she really listened to his reasoning.

"You know, Carlisle said their daughter Rosalie is a fire starter. She was hunted down before they adopted her, and they took her in anyway, even with a house full of kids. For the last year, that have made sure she was safe, they didn't turn their backs when the going got tough." Charlie paused for a moment looking between his daughter and wife before continuing. "You once told me this is all hereditary. So what makes you think just because we hide in our safe little house, closed off from everyone, we aren't still on their radar. They may not have seen you that night, but they know you exist. Maybe they didn't come looking because they knew you weren't gifted. But you're the one fooling yourself if you don't think they will find us eventually. Think about it Renee, think about all of it. They could help Bella get more control, we can share information that we both know about the enemy and he said that two of his kids have been able to help the family avoid the Volturi because one can read minds and the other sees the future. Wouldn't it be nice to have them on our side, helping us. Hell, warning us if anything was coming this way. I know you're scared, but sometimes you have to take a chance."

Bella was pretty sure that was the most she had ever heard her father say at one time. She had to admit that what he said made sense, but she kept quiet as she watched her father walk out of the room. She looked at her mother and saw she had a stray tear running down her cheek. She went to her mothers side and gave her a tight hug.

"He's right mom, but we don't have to decide anything yet, just think about what he said, let him talk to Dr. Cullen on in a few days and we can find out more. Maybe you could think of some questions for Charlie to ask even." Bella tried to reason.

"I do know all gifted people aren't bad honey. But I just can't bring myself to put you in that kind of danger. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." Renee said, hugging her precious daughter, tears falling from her face.

"Well, I should probably go check on dinner." Renee said as she untangled herself from her daughters embrace and wiped her eyes.

When her mom left her room, closing the door behind her, Bella flopped onto her bed exhaling loudly.

"Wow! I thought they would never leave!" Alice exclaimed, startling Bella, who had jumped straight up in the air.

"Jesus Alice! I'm sorry I forgot you were here."

Alice huffed "I'm not sure if I should be offended or not! No matter come look at the outfits I put together while I was in there!" she squealed.

Bella rolled her eyes but got up and walked to her closet.

"I'm sorry about what you heard, my mom is really nice, she just doesn't trust easily." Bella offered, trying to make amends for any of harsh words her mother had spoken.

"I understand Bella, no worries."

"So, Rosalie is a fire starter?" Bella asked, curious about the Cullen's and all that her dad talked about.

"Yep! When she first came to stay with us she had a small problem with not using her powers to get what she wanted, she's a bit spoiled and would resort to throwing balls of fire everywhere just to get something, but she's calmed down some now." Alice offered.

Bella didn't voice it but she wasn't quite so sure she wanted to get to know that particular Cullen.

"Who is the one my dad was talking about? The mind reader?"

"Oh, that's Edward." Alice said before pulling out a knee length bohemian style purple skirt and a dark brown long sleeve shirt, "Isn't this cute together? I had a hard time putting together some outfits but I did what I could. We should really go shopping sometime, you are in desperate need of new clothes!"

"Alice focus! We were talking about your family." Bella said, not caring about the clothes, it isn't as if anyone would ever see her, why should she care about what clothes she wore. "How does it work? Does he have to look someone in the eyes or something, touch them?"

"What?" Alice asked, confused as to what Bella was asking.

"The mind reading Alice! How does he read peoples thoughts?"

"Oh, he doesn't have to do any of that, its like the radio, it's just there." she said simply

Bella was going to ask her more but noticed Alice had frozen in place and was staring off into space.

"Alice?"

"Huh? Or sorry Bella, I get like that sometimes, listen, I need to go, unless we want to explain to both of our parents why I am in your room. Can you help me get outside?"

"Uh sure," Bella said thinking about the best way to sneak her out would be. She walked over the bench seat under the bay window. She lifted the top up and pulled out the chain type ladder her father and put in every room of the house. It was part of their safety plan in the event of a fire and had long been forgotten about. She walked over to her side window and pushed up, then removed the screen before hooking the ladder to the sill.

"Wow, that's handy, maybe next time I'll just throw some pebbles at your window instead of climbing up the tree," Alice said with a smile as she started to climb out the window. "See you soon Bella!"

Bella muttered a quick good bye, watching Alice climb to the safety of the ground. When Alice waved up to her, Bella started to pull the ladder back up, smiling and shaking her head as she reflected about today's events. She had gone from feeling scared and confused this morning, to feeling like she was just going through the motions of her day, nervous about her dad's meeting, and anxious for his information, back to scared when Alice showed up and now she was curious about this crazy family, and strangely happy to have gotten to spend some time with the crazy hyper pixie that flew into her room.

"I'm home!" Carlisle called as stepped into the foyer.

Esme came out drying her hands on a dish towel smiling at her husband. She came over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before stepping back.

"How did the meeting go?"

"Well, I think. Charlie doesn't seem as hesitant to get to know us as his wife, Renee, is. We agreed to meet next Wednesday for lunch. If all goes well perhaps we will get the families together, on neutral ground of course. He seemed open to the idea of us helping Bella with her talent" Carlisle offered as he and his wife sat down in the living room.

"Where are the kids?" Carlisle asked

"Emmett is in the game room with Jasper, Rose is in her room I believe, Edward said he was going to go for a walk and Alice decided to join him."

"You told them to stay on the property right?" Carlisle asked, leaning back on the sofa draping an arm across the back.

"Yes, I thought it would be best anyway if Edward was away from the house but I didn't want them going to far. I've had quite a hard time keeping my mind blocked and he doesn't need to go alerting the presses to what we need to discuss." Esme answered

"I see, was Alice in Jasper room this time, or the other way around? And do I want to know what they were doing?"

"Actually neither, and I'm not sure I want to know what was going on." Esme said looking at Carlisle. "It wasn't Alice and Jasper." She clarified. "I found Rose asleep in Emmett's bed."

Carlisle's mouth opened as he looked at his wife in shock. He thought back to the recent interactions between the pair. They hadn't seemed to be acting any different, They had always been close, but both parents chalked it up to Emmett role in saving Rose and getting her to come out of her shocked and depressed state in the following months.

"Please tell me they were fully clothed." was all he could manage to say.

"Yes, or you would have been woken up last night with this information." Esme replied.

"Do you think this is a romantic relationship, or one of comfort?" Carlisle asked, hoping Esme would say the latter.

She frowned, contemplating her answered. "I'm not really sure, I can't seem to recall any exchange between the two that would lead me to believe they are romantically or sexually involved in, but today I noticed when that girl, Ashley, was flirting with Emmett, Rose looked ready to attack."

"Should we sit down and talk with them?"

Esme sighed and shook her head, "I'm not sure they would be honest with us, if they have been sneaking around and god forbid having sex. They aren't going to want to have restrictions like Alice and Jasper. I can honestly see both of them lying about it."

"Yes, but on the other hand, do we want to wait until we catch them in a compromising position?" Carlisle asked. Both of them thinking about the first time they had discovered Jasper and Alice had taken there friendship a step further, in the shower of all places.

"What if we just watched them more closely the next few days and add them to the bed checks. Then we can confront them." Esme suggested.

"I suppose that could work. But if either of us notice anything questionable, I say we have a discussion that night. I really don't want to be a grandfather this young."

She agreed, of course, Emmett had just turned eighteen and Rose would be in a few short months but they were still too young and they definitely didn't want a baby entering this world until they could settle down in an area for more than a few months.

"So, have to started your plans for redecorating yet my dear? Carlisle asked as he pulled his wife into his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Mhmm she replied, "I like the kitchen, except for the walls. But none of the appliances are energy efficient so I placed an order for some new ones, along with a new washer and dryer. I was thinking about calling about some solar panels as well. Just so you know Rose is doing some shopping of her own too." She added. Alice was the resident shopaholic, it seemed like she shopped everyday, but when Rose shopped, she truly shopped and made a big splash in the bank account. Esme and Carlisle were just thankful she didn't go a new store everyday like Alice.

"Ugh! Did you at least give her a limit?" He asked.

"No, but I did tell her to just add her items to the cart and that I would order later tonight. After I had a chance to see if there was anything I wanted."

"Smart woman." Carlisle said as he leaned down and kissed his wife.

Edward walked around half the perimeter of the Cullen's proper enjoying the silence in his mind and occasionally skipping some rocks into the lake he had discovered at the edge of their property. His adoptive parents had always tried to be considerate of his powers, and had always tried to buy a large amount of land removed from others. But this last year had been chaotic, and large empty spaces had not been possible. Thanks to Emmett and himself, the Volturi knew of the Cullen's, but his adopted parents had always done well keeping them hidden, as well as you could given the circumstances.

When Rose had come along though, it had sparked a new interest in his family and they had been force to change their normal places of living for the hustle and bustle of city life. Esme and Carlisle's hope had been that if they were in a more populated area it would be harder for them to be found. There plan had worked, they threw the Volturi off their trail several times, but while he had learned to control his outbursts, and hold his tongue, no longer accidentally spilling information that would normal reside in peoples brains, Rose hadn't quite yet mastered the art of control and would frequently set fire to places or things. Not exactly conducive to hiding out. You can't forget about Emmett either, once at a school in San Diego he became quite enraged at a group of boys that were giving Rose and Alice a hard time. He literally lifted two of them off the ground by their necks. It wouldn't have been so bad had he not decided to throw them across the track field. Even though that would have been hard to explain, it made matters worse that one of their teachers was a member of the Volturi and had promptly tried to befriend them.

Jasper had his theories as to why Volturi always ended up where they were. He thought that perhaps peoples magical links were somehow connected. That their "kind" could sense others like them and it drew them towards each other. But no body knew for sure. That would perhaps explain why they ended up here, so close to another family. The more Edward pondered the notion the more he wondered if his brother was onto something. The family had started to turn moving into some what of a game this past year. They took turns in deciding where to move next, one person would throw a dart blindfolded at a map of the United States and pick a town or city close to where the dart landed. This last turn had been his, the dart landed in Seattle, but Carlisle hand told him he would have to pick a small town. Without even bothering to look he stuck his finger out, waved it around a little, and let it land, right between Port Angles and Forks. Was it, perhaps, a pull that made his finger land here of all places?

Edward shook his head, trying to clear his mind, he was crazy to believe that. It was all just dumb luck. He started walking away from the lake, making his way home when he realized he was closer to Bella's house than his own. Part of him wanted to go to her house while the other wanted to stay far away from her. He didn't have time to battle with himself however, because his sisters thoughts started to invade his mind. He started to curse Alice as soon as he realized it wasn't a vision he was seeing, but through Alice's eyes he was now looking at Bella, really looking at her. He closed his eyes and took in her beautiful, mahogany, hair, her cute button nose, and a small, barely there gorgeous smile. That was until he realized Alice had gone against the family's wishes, snuck into the Swan household and now Bella was starting to question Alice about him and his curse. With a frown and a grumble he was back on the defensive. How the hell did she learn what he could do, he thought. He hoped Alice wouldn't have been so stupid as to reveal his secret without discussing it with him first. Edward made a quick decision in that moment, one he knew would get his little sister out of the house quickly. He decided to go over to the Swan residence, bang on the front door and tell Mr. and Mrs. Swan exactly what his little sister was up to, he thought with an evil smirk only big, annoying brothers can wear.

Go ahead, click review~ I'll a speak peek with you :)


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing but the story line and any characters you don't know :) I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA PLEASE! I'm new at this and don't really know how to go about getting one so please let me know if you know how. I apologize for any errors ahead of time, while I like to write, grammar and I just don't mix. something here. My only hope is that others enjoy this story and that by writing this I will gain the practice I need to one day create a fabulous piece of work. I appreciate all reviews that will help better my writing, but I will not tolerate or be appreciative of hurtful words, you can help me grow as a writer without being nasty. **

On a side note I apologize for taking so long with the few who reviewed on your sneak peaks, and I apologize for taking a while posting this. I have recently been a victim of domestic violence and have had to move my kids and myself to a safer place. Things will be crazy for a while. I might not update for two weeks or maybe the next day I just don't know. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, I am putting it out there because I feel it I should, but please let me know if you love it or hate it, I might try to rewrite the Bella Edward scene, Im just not sure I am pleased but it was a lot harder than I thought it would be to write. Please stick with me. It appears I only have a few that really like this story anyway!

**Summary: All Human. Hidden amongst us are people with magical like qualities. For there own protection most choose to stay hidden, some blending with society while others stay away, pretending not to exist. Bella has not really existed for the last sixteen years, after a disastrous first attempt at being in public she meets the Cullen's can they help protect her before the Volturi find her and try to kidnap her and the other other gifted Cullen children?**

"Edward Anthony! How dare you!" Alice yelled as she stormed towards the tree where her brother stood with a smug yet angry look on his face.

"How dare I what, Alice? Make you leave a place you shouldn't even be at? You're lucky I didn't really go up to that front door!"

"You tricked me! And I was just about to get to her hair too!" Alice said as she stomped her foot.

"She isn't a Barbie, Alice, you forced entry into her home, probably surprised the hell out of her, and then tried to give her a make over? You realize, after meeting you and Emmett, she probably thinks we all are as crazy as you two!" Edward said as he made his way back to the house.

Alice huffed, "She seemed perfectly fine, I think she likes me."

"Or, she just isn't used to human interaction and thinks this is normal." Edward muttered.

"Mom and dad aren't going to be happy when they discover you went there."

"They don't have to know, now do they?"

"Maybe it'd do you some good if I told. Teach you to some boundaries and to listen, we don't know these people Alice!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me. Just stay away from them."

Alice ran a bit a head of her brother so she could stop his walking and pointed her figure in his face.

"I know what this is about! It's about my vision, you don't want it to come true!"

"Don't be ridiculous Alice!"

"I'm being ridiculous? You're the one who is denying what's in your own head!"

Edward stopped walking and stared at his sister. "What are you talking about, the only thoughts in my head are about making sure the Volturi doesn't find us and about living a normal life. Hanging out with someone who could impale me with a flying object isn't one of those thoughts!"

"But my vision hasn't changed, and you know brother dear, those vision are based on peoples thoughts and decisions." Alice sung smugly as she opened the back door of their home.

Edward narrowed his eyes at his sister and sneered as he walked past her, not happy with her observation, but not being able to dispute his sisters accurate comment. He wasn't going to admit he had feelings for Bella. They were purely physical anyway. He knew nothing about her other than her power, and her mind was silent and beautiful. He wasn't going to fall in love with her, as his sister predicted, Edward repeated over and over in his head, the only thing Alice saw was lust.

The days seemed to move slowly for Bella, Sunday night she found herself nervous with anticipation, as she climbed the stairs to her room after dinner. She slowly opened her door and cautiously peeked her head in checking for another stray Cullen, but no one was in her room. She even called out a timid 'Hello" and waited for someone to answer to no avail.

Monday morning found her in a slightly better mood as she woke up wondering if she would have any secret visitors day. After her lessons she rushed to her room and threw the door open, but there was no overgrown superman or a tiny pixie waiting.

After she finished preparing dinner she again found herself running up the stairs and opening her door, just to sigh and hang her head in disappointment that her room was bare of any unexpected guest. By the time night fell, and Bella was getting ready for bed She realized, mixed in with her disappointment, was a hint of loneliness she had never felt before.

Edward kept a watchful eye on his siblings. He had taken upon himself to make sure they did not sneak off to the Swan property these last few days. Rosalie never had a single desire to make the two mile hike in the woods. Jasper was curious but respected his parents wishes to let things play out naturally. Emmett and Alice, however, both had Bella on the brain and were continually plaguing Edwards mind with thoughts of their next meeting with the beautiful brunette he was trying to forget. It drove Edward mad, and he spent many hours over the next two days composing on his piano, attempting to block out the unwanted thoughts swarming his head.

When Wednesday rolled around, Edward felt as though he would go insane with the lock down his parents had created. He was used to his quiet time, when his siblings would go and socialize, he would stay home and hang out in the sanctuary of his room. Carlisle would usually be at work and Esme would go about her day cleaning, cooking and doing what she does best, making plans and decorating.

Her thoughts were always focused on whatever task she was doing, making sure Edward got as much time as possible away from the bothersome thoughts of others. Unfortunately with everyone being stuck at the house, he had few moments of peace and it was wearing on him dearly.

The final straw for Edward was being forced to hear Alice and Rose talk about their boyfriends, his own brothers, in a way no brother should hear about the other. Before the girls could get into too much detail, Edward was pounding on Rose's door.

"You two hold your thoughts for the love of god! I'll be out of range in few minutes, I'm going down to the lake!"

He heard the giggling, saw the image of Rose on her knees in front of Emmett and Jasper between Alice's legs before the girls burst into full on belly laughs as he ran down the stairs and to the garage. He grabbed the keys to one of the family's four wheelers, a recent present purchased for the boys since they had moved to a location with so much land. He wasted no time, moving swiftly through the grass, navigating between the trees , not slowing down until he go closer to lake, putting enough distant from the girls to effectively cut off the their rambling. His request hadn't mattered to them, as soon as their laughter had subsided, their talk had resumed and ravaged his mind.

Once down by the lake, Edwards mind was finally silent. He gave a deep sigh, peace at last. He laid on the grassy embankment and stared at the clouds, enjoying the first clear head he had in a very long while. While trying to decide if the currant puffy cloud overhead was a bear or a tree, his body started to tingle with an electric jolt, almost as if he had just drank too much caffeine. He sat up and his eyes darted to the left, in the direction he had come from, but nothing was there but the trees and four wheeler. He heard a branch snap and his head whipped to the right, staring straight ahead at beautiful, shocked, wide brown eyes.

When Wednesday rolled around, Bella decided waiting in her room all day for odd people she didn't even know that may or may not show up was just not acceptable. So after her lessons and tending to the vegetables in the garden, she talked Renee into letting her take a book down by the lake to read. She felt restless and needed to do something that would keep her mind from wandering to the mysterious visits from the Cullen's.

Bella had just laid out a blanket and opened her book when her quietness was disturbed by a rumbling noise. Perplexed, she put the bookmark back in her tattered book and walked cautiously towards the offending sound. She didn't have to walk far to see a boy around her age, with beautiful copper hair laying in the grass with his arms behind his head gazing into the sky. She tilted her head upwards, trying to see what he was gazing at, only to find a lone cloud up in the air. Not seeing anything interesting, she resumed her examination of the teenage boy laying in front of her. He wore a black shirt that rode up slightly with his arms raised, his jeans looked well worn, but not tattered, and he wore black boots. She tried to look at his face, but the thick bush she hid behind was obstructing her view. Bella pushed a stray branch out of her way as she took a step closer, but she unintentionally stepped on a stick, alerting the boy she was present. The boy sat up quickly and darted his eyes side to side before looking right at her with shock clearly written all over. His eyes narrowed and he shot her a menacing glare.

"It's not polite to sneak up on people you know!" Edward snapped at her as he stood, brushing off his pants.

"I…"

"You what, thought you would try your hand at trespassing?"

"No, I just.."

"No? Well, this is my family's property and you are currently on our land so I'm pretty sure that qualifies as trespassing."

Bella felt her face heat up as she looked down at the ground.

"I heard an engine, I was just curious." Bella said softly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb anyone."

Edward stared at Bella intensely as he willed his powers to work, willed Bella's brain to open to him but with a frustrated sigh he shook his head and continued his glaring.

"Yea well, you should be."

Bella was extremely taken a back by his harshness. She knew this must be one of the Cullen's. She remembered him being with the others in the store but he seemed nothing like the bubbly siblings she had met.

Feeling a burst of courage she shot back, "It's not exactly like your family follows the no trespassing rule, I have had a couple visits from your sibling you know." She said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him in return.

"Well, what are you doing over here anyway? I thought you weren't allowed out of the house?" Edward said, ignoring her comment.

Bella scrunched up her nose, she didn't like how he implied she was a prisoner, her parents had never made her feel like that.

"I'm allowed out," She argued, looking at the rude boy as she put her hands on her hips. Edward raised an eyebrow and Bella sighed and muttered, "I'm just not allowed off the property."

With a laugh, Edward shook his head, "That's what I thought, so why are you on my land?"

"Your land? You make it sound like you've lived here for centuries, and you do realize it's your parents property, not your's right?" Bella bit back.

"Whatever, you saw what the noise was, so you can go now." Edward said, shrugging off her snappy remark. He wanted to smile, he felt it tugging at his lips but he refrained, he wasn't going to let on he was enjoying hearing her voice or the fact he was feeling an attraction to this girl standing in front of him that frustrated him so much.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see who was around, it's not like I come across people often. I didn't mean to bother you." Bella said, trying to get in his good graces, she didn't know understand but she really didn't want to leave, reading her book seem so boring compared to talking with an actual person.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat. You know, it's not exactly smart wandering around the woods, you could wind up finding someone you don't want to."

"I'm Bella, are you Jasper?" She said by passing his warning with an eye roll. It was a warning her parents had already given her plenty of times.

"No."

"Oh….so you must be Edward then?" Bella asked, slightly confused. Alice had told her Edward was the mind reader. But why, if this wasn't Jasper, did he not hear her sneak up on him?

"Yes."

"Well, then why on earth did you seem so shocked to see me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edward replied defensively, he wasn't about to explain he couldn't hear her. He wasn't ready to admit she was the one person he couldn't read, that he was a failure.

"Yes you do! Alice told me about you." Bella started to reply.

"Forget whatever Alice told you, she's crazy!" Edward snapped as he started to walk back to the four wheeler.

Bella was frustrated and confused, she clearly remembered the conversation she had with Alice. She looked at Edwards retreating figure and narrowed her eyes, feeling her blood boil. How could a boy who looked so handsome be so rude, she thought before she cursed herself for thinking that, he could read her mind after all. With a flick of her hand she moved the four wheeler about five feet from where it had been. Causing Edward to stop and turn with a glare.

"Excuse you, could you not do that please." He said with clenched fist and gritted teeth. He didn't wait for a response, he just turned and started walking. But when Bella smirked and did it for a second time, Edwards arms flew up into the air.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"You are my problem! Why are you lying to me? Why are you being mean?" Bella yelled back to him.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I don't get a lot of peace and quiet, I came down here for just that, not to have a chit chat with the neighbor girl that makes things fly okay?"

"Oh" Bella said, feeling herself blush again. Here she was, trying to make conversation, curb the empty lonely feeling she had. While Edward was trying to escape and have alone time, something she never really cared to have again, since she had met the Cullen's.

"Well, I won't bother you. You stay, I'll just head back over to my blanket, sorry." She said in a dejected voice.

As she quickly turned and walked away, Edward groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. His defensiveness had done it again, held someone at arms length. He normally wouldn't care, he liked to distance himself from others, but he felt a pull to this girl. To make matters worse, while he was infuriated by his lack of knowledge of the inner workings of her mind, she was the only person he could actually be around and still feel at peace. But he said nothing as she stalked away. He watched her retreating form, and yes, for a moment focused on the cute, tight, round ass that was walking away.

Once she was out of sight, Edward tried to lay back down, but he felt more restless than before. He turned in the direction she had come from and willed himself once more to listen for her thoughts to no avail. He stood and started to head her way, only to stop himself and head back towards his ATV. He stopped again when he reached the handle bars and turned back to where Bella's property lay. With a shake of his head and a mutter of "You're an idiot Edward," He marched over to where he assumed the stunning beauty would be.

"I thought you wanted peace and quiet." He heard a voice call out as he reached her empty blanket.

Edward turned towards the voice, and was surprised to see a smug smiling Bella floating on her back in the water. Her arms were floating up and down, as were her legs, making angels in the water like one would in the snow. Edward stared memorized by the beauty in front of him wearing a cerulean blue bathing suit, with his mouth hanging open for second before he snapped it shut and responded.

"So did I, but then this nosey girl came over and bugged me, so I thought I would return the favor." He said with a crooked smirk, sitting down on the edge of her blanket.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of her," Bella answered, no longer floating but treading the water while watching him. "I'm sure she is sorry to have disrupted your precious alone time."

Edward wasn't sure if she was being serious or sarcastic, he felt even more annoyed because he had never had to question anyone's words before.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked, snapping Edward out of his musing.

"What?"

"Just now, you had a weird look on your face, what are you thinking about?"

"Why the hell should I tell you."

"Well, it only seems fair."

"I'm failing to see how it's fair." Edward grumbled.

"Well, you do read minds, do you not?"

"That's what Alice said isn't it?" Edward shot back.

"Well then, I think it's plenty fair, you must have already read my mind, which by the way, I apologize for." Bella said blushing slightly, she knew very well she had several stray, inappropriate thoughts about him. She didn't mean to think about how handsome he was, or how he looked just like the main character of one of her favorite books. But sometimes you just can't help what goes on in your mind. "Why can't you tell me what's going on in your head?"

Edward rested his arms on his bent knees and turned his head towards a near by tree. He wasn't sure why, but he had the urge to actually talk to the girl, and so he opened up.

"I can't read your mind." He said with a sigh of defeat. Although, after her apology, he wished even more he could hear her thoughts.

"What?" Bella asked not sure she had heard him right.

"You're silent to me. You're right, I can read minds, but you….You're blank."

"So you can't hear anything? Not even a little?" Bella said, thanking whatever god there was that he hadn't really heard her embarrassing thoughts.

"No, nothing, do you have any idea how absolutely annoying that is?" Edward said, his voice growing a bit hard with anger.

"I'm sorry." Bella said not knowing what to say.

"You're sorry for me not being able to invade your mind?" Edward chuckled. "That's a new one, usually I'm the one apologizing for listening to others mind."

Bella smiled and chuckled a bit too as she walked slowly out of the water, grabbing her lavender towel that was hanging on a near by branch and wrapping it around him.

"Why can't you hear me?"

"I wish I knew."

"Is my brain broken or something?"

Edward smiled at the thought before teasing her a bit "I don't know, maybe…"

Bella wasn't used to teasing though, so she frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Oh."

Edward looked up at her when he heard her dejected voice, "I'm sorry, I was just teasing, no need to get all worked up."

Not knowing what to say, Bella asked the first thing that came to mind. "Why aren't you in school? Are you home schooled as well?"

"No," Edward shook his head," We start next week, mom and dad decided it was best to give us some settle down time after all the commotion this weekend."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bella said again, knowing the commotion he was referring to was her and the hardware store.

"You do that an awful lot you know." Edward replied.

"Do what?" Bella asked with confusion.

"Apologize."

"I'm sorry." Bella blushed before they both started laughing a bit.

"I don't bite, you can come sit down." Edward said with a smile.

Bella nodded her head and made her way over to the quilted blanket she had laid down.

"What's school like?"

Edward shrugged and tried to think of a good way to explain it, "It's different for everyone, but basically, you move around to different class rooms, have to deal with annoying people, you get loads of homework and every school has a bunch of cliques. Some of the kids are nice, some are selfish, some are mean, and some act nice but really think nasty thoughts. It's not really something I can explain, you just have to experience it."

Bella huffed, "Well, I never will."

"You're not missing much, I would rather be home schooled like you. But my mom thinks its best for blending if we are around other people."

"That must be hard with your talent."

"You have no idea!"

"I bet you wish more people were silent like me." Bella mused, looking at Edward out of the corner of her eye.

Edward frowned, realizing that he used to wish for exactly that, and now, the last few days he had been begging the heavens above to let him read this girls mind. "I used to, then I realized I couldn't hear you and all I've felt now is incredibly annoyed.

Bella nodded but said nothing and the two continued to sit in silence for a few moment.

"Bella!" A radio type voice came floating into their silence.

Bella turned towards her book, and lifted it up to reveal a small blue two way radio. "It's my mom." She said before holding up her finger in a shhing motion. "Yes mom?"

"I think it's time to come back, it's getting late."

"I'll be right there." Bella said standing up and walking over to her shorts and shirt.

"I guess I should go too." Edward said sadly.

"Yeah, sorry, she doesn't really like me staying out for long. Worried something will happen, which is crazy, nobody ever comes here."

Edward smiled, "Well, not since we moved here you mean."

Bella giggled, "Yes, things have livened up quite a bit since I met your family. I've spent the last two days wondering who was going to magically pop up in my room."

Edward turned serious, "I'm sorry about that, I promise no one will be sneaking in anymore."

"Oh," Bella said sadly, "I know I shouldn't want people to be coming into my home uninvited, but I actually didn't mind…it was kind of nice."

Edward raised his eyebrows a bit at this odd creature. "You mean, you enjoy finding strangers in your room, people you don't know who could potentially cause you harm?"

"They weren't going to hurt me," Bella said shaking her head.

Edward tugged at his hair as he blew out a loud breath. "But they could have. Did you ever stop to think how they knew where you lived? Do you realize Emmett knew where you lived because we had him follow you? We wanted to make sure you weren't a threat because I couldn't hear you!" Edward started, his voice going angry at the fact she was so naïve and could have put herself in danger. "Granted he wasn't suppose to enter your home, but still he could have been a bad guy and you just talked to him, didn't yell or scream or anything!"

"That's not true!" Bella argued, stomping over to her blanket and pulling it out from under Edward to fold it. "I knocked my whole bookshelf on him"

"Oh yes," Edward said exasperated "Bludgeoned to death by books! The point is Bella, you didn't know who he was, who we are and you didn't defend yourself. And then, you let another one of us into your home. You really need to be more careful. I can see why your parents locked you up if your stupid enough to talk to anyone."

Bella face heated up with embarrassment at the fact he was right and then with anger at being called stupid.

"Clearly I am if I decided to sit here at talk to you!" She said, stomping away, completely forgetting her favorite book laying on the grass.

Charlie Swan entered the tiny dinner and looked around, locating Carlisle at the booth they had occupied on Sunday.

"Afternoon." Charlie said taking a seat across from the doctor.

"Charlie, how are you?" Carlisle offered with a smile in a friendly voice.

"Good thanks, you?" The chief said looking down briefly at the menu.

"I'm fine, settling in nicely, this has been a nice change of pace for us."

"I bet this is a big change from Chicago."

"It sure is, but definitely not bad."

The waitress came to take their order and the small talk ended.

"So, Is your wife still displeased with the idea of getting to know us?"

Charlie let out a hearty chuckle. "Displeased would be an understatement. But, at least I was smart enough to talk to her without any knives around." Charlie said sipping his coffee.

"Well, I admit, her fears are certainly warranted, it's not often you come across a talented person, and here our family is with five of them. But I assure you, we are the good guys." Carlisle stressed.

"My wife's going to kill me for telling you this, but her mother was just like Bella. Could move stuff and all. When Renee was around sixteen, a close family friend, came into the home. Now, my wife doesn't talk about all the details but in short, a person that was very trusted came to her family's home and murdered her mother, all because she refused to be a Volturi pawn." Charlie paused as their waitress came back with their food.

"I know Renee wasn't visible to this guy, but she did witness it all and Volturi knows her mother had a daughter. She has never dealt with what she saw. When Bella was a baby and we found things floating above her crib, my wife locked herself in her room for a week crying and praying that this was all a dream, talking about how they were going to find us. It was shortly after that we moved to our new home and Renee only ever leaves when it's necessary. Bella never stepped foot off of the property until Saturday and well you see how well that went. I've gone along with everything Renee has said because, well….I didn't know about this stuff until Bella came along, Renee never once mentioned this was a possibility, having a magical child. I trusted her judgment to handle it the best way possible, but now I'm not so sure."

Carlisle ate, and listened carefully to everything Charlie had said.

"So what's your story doc?"

"Esme and her sister Endora came to live with my great uncle, Eleazar and his wife Carmen when Esme was sixteen and her sister was twelve. Their parents were close friends and disappeared one night. You see, they were gifted, as well as Endora. There are speculations that they ran off to join Volturi before they could discover Endora's power. But no one knows for sure. Anyway, Esme and I had just married and returned from our honeymoon when Eleazar called us. Endora was claiming to be pregnant and in love with a man named Demetri. Eleazar knew he worked for Volturi, he tried to stop them. You see, Eleazar can sense peoples powers and tap into them…borrow them if you will. Demetri's power is sort of like projecting. He can appear in your dreams and he filled Endora's head full of stories of love and how Volturi is such a wonderful place to go. The web of lies was too strong for Eleazar to quickly undo and once Demetri had left with Endora, Eleazar couldn't continue to borrow his power. We searched for over a year trying to find her and then one day, Emmett arrived on our doorstep with a little backpack and a note from her. She begged us to keep him safe. We aren't sure if she knew he had powers or not. He is fast, and for a long time we tried to figure out how he wound up in the kitchen after being in his room not a second before. But Esme was sure all powers were mental not physical and never thought more of it than us not being used to a quick toddler." Carlisle paused with a chuckle. "Then, Emmett and I were in the car and got stuck in the mud. I was trying to push the car but wasn't having any luck. Out of no where Emmett appeared, out of his car seat and lifted the car right up off the ground. Damn near gave me a heart attack."

"Did you ever find Esme's sister?" Charlie asked, he had long since finished his food and was listening intently to Carlisle's story.

"No, we stopped looking after the letter. We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves and she has never made any contact with us again."

Charlie nodded his head "And the others? How did you end up with them?"

"Edward and his parents were in a car accident, just before he turned seven. They didn't survive. I was the doctor who was going to break the news to him, but he let it slip that he already knew. He told me he could hear the nurses thoughts. I asked him what he meant and he told me, he could hear my thoughts too, and to stop feeling bad for him. Then he asked me if I could keep him safe. When I asked what he meant, he said that the bad people were after him, and that his parents were speeding trying to get away from them. That's how then ended up wrapped around a tree after losing control, we still aren't sure why they didn't snatch Edward then, we are guessing because they couldn't easily grab him, the firefighters had to use the jaws of life to pry him out. After a lot of paper work and red tape he came home with us. Alice and Jasper appeared on our doorstep one day, a little more than seven years later. Jasper had been bounced from foster home to foster home before running away and living on the streets and Alice came from a family who was happy to be rid of her, they hid her away in the basement and pretended she didn't exist because of her power. You already know Rose's story."

"Well, that's quite a lot of information to take in." Charlie said letting out a deep breath. "You said you've had run in with the Volturi before, when were those?"

Carlisle nodded and looked at his watch. "I'm sorry Charlie, I really need to get back, I didn't realize how late it had gotten. Could we continue this conversation soon?"

"Sure sure, how about tomorrow, same time?"

Carlisle smiled, put some money down and shook the chiefs hand. "Sounds like a plan."

It was late in the night when Bella heard the creek of her floor boards. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly flicked her wrist towards the light switch. She started to scream out when a hand came up and covered her mouth and a velvety voice whispered in her ear.

"Well, at least that was a sensible reaction."

~Go ahead and click review, I'll give you a sneak peak if you do!~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading this story and giving it a chance. Last Chapter I got the most reviews and alerts yet! I apologize if this chapter isn't quite up to par. If you read my previous authors note you will know that I was a victim of domestic abuse and my kids and I have recently moved after a particularly bad night. It has taken its toll and I have obviously needed to focus on me and my kids instead of writing. That being said, I haven't had a solid block of time to write a considerable amount like I used to, so I apologize if this seems a bit choppy, I had to start and stop several times, only getting to write about two pages a day I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I love all the positive reviews, but if there is something you think just isn't right or doesn't fit, or even if its something I can improve on just let me know!**

**Summary: All Human. Hidden amongst us are people with magical like qualities. For there own protection most choose to stay hidden, some blending with society while others stay away, pretending not to exist. Bella has not really existed for the last sixteen years, after a disastrous first attempt at being in public she meets the Cullen's can they help protect her before the Volturi find her and try to kidnap her and the other gifted Cullen children?**

It was late in the night when Bella heard the creek of her floor boards. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly flicked her wrist towards the light switch. She started to scream out when a hand came up and covered her mouth and a velvety voice whispered in her ear.

"Well, at least that was a sensible reaction."

Bella sighed with relief as she realized who had snuck up on her. Then anger coursed through at Edward for scaring her. She raised her hand and in a pushing movement flung Edward across her room into the bookcase.

"Ow Fuc…"

"Was that a sensible enough reaction for you too?" Bella hissed as she climbed out of bed and stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Edward rubbed his lower back as he stood and nodded his head.

"Well, you certainly succeeded in alerting someone! " He said quickly looking around the room for a place to hide.

Bella's eyes went wide as she pushed Edward to the other side of the room where her closet was.

"Shit, shit, shit." she said as she opened the door and pushed him in, hearing him grumble something but her brain couldn't process it. She sprinted back to the bookcase as Edward closed himself in the closet. No sooner had she bent down to start picking up books did the door open.

"What happened are you okay?" Her mother asked as she rushed over to Bella.

"I'm fine mom," Bella replied.

Renee frowned and looked around the room. "What are you doing? I thought you were asleep?"

Bella didn't look at her mom, she was always a terrible liar and nervously answered "I…I could sleep, I thought I would read but then I tripped and hit the bookcase, I'm sorry I woke you."

Renee waved it off and shook her head, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Bella, you trip over thin air! Hurry up and go to bed." She said as she walked out of the room.

Bella busied herself by picking up the fallen books until she heard her mother's door close. She was tempted to use her powers and keep the closet door shut tight but shook her head instead and waved her had making the door fly open.

"Maybe I should but a chair in there," she muttered as she watch Edward unfold himself and slide out.

Edward smirked " I don't think your closet is big enough for a chair, maybe just a cushion or something"

"Your sister didn't complain."

"My sister is the size of a eight year old. And she only ever complains when someone wont let her give them a makeover." Edward countered.

"Whatever. Do you mind telling me why you are in my room, in the middle of the night after just told me earlier today nothing like this would happen again."

Edward shrugged still smiling "You left your book by the lake."

Bella raised an eyebrow not believing him, "Why didn't you just leave it there? I would have gone back for it."

"And miss the opportunity to get thrown into a bookcase? Now where is the fun in that, Princess?"

"Princess?" Bella questioned.

"May I ask why I got the pleasure of being flung across the room while you just readily talked to my siblings?" Edward asked ignoring her.

"Because, they aren't as annoying as you." Bella shot back.

"Some would beg to differ." Edward muttered. "So this is were they keep you locked up?" He asked looking around.

It wasn't anything like his sister's room. There were soft colors everywhere, a girlie yet sophisticated bedroom, there weren't any personal objects though. A desk that was thoroughly organized was on the side wall next to the window Alice had climbed down, her bed was right next to the back window and the bookcase was located right by the door and the bay window. No posters or pictures adorned the walls, no pictures of friends or CD's. One lone teddy bear lay on Bella's sage green blanket and a chest lay at the foot of her bed. Edward moved to it, and took a sit while Bella continued to stare incredulously at the boy who was deciding to make himself at home.

"I'm not locked up here," she argued.

"Oh?" He said in mock surprise. "So you're regularly allowed to travel around your cabin." He knew he was riling her up but he was truly enjoying her getting angry, she looked like a little kitten ready to pounce, absolutely adorable.

Bella rolled her eyes, "And once a week I'm even allowed to go outside and tend to the garden!" She said sarcastically clapping her hands and jumping up and down. " I can do anything I want. As long as I don't leave the property." She retorted turning serious and glaring at Edward.

"Anything huh?"

"Yep, now, what are you doing here?"

"Come with me." Edward said standing up, ignoring her once again and going for the chain latter he had seen her take out for Alice.

"Are you insane? I'm not going anywhere with you! My parents would have a heart attack if they…"

"But, Princess, I thought you weren't locked up?" Edward said smugly, latter in hand.

"I'm not" Bella said irritated

"Well then, lets go."

Bella signed and uncrossed her arms. "Where"

"No where, just out….I promise, we wont leave the property." Edward said

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Ugh! I'm going to regret this but fine." Bella said shaking her head, she turned and locked her door before going to her closet and grabbing a sweater and a pair of shoes.

"What, didn't want to get your bunny slippers dirty?" Edward said teasing her.

"Do you really think it's wise to continually annoy the person who just threw you into a bookcase?" Bella replied.

"Probably not," Edward answered smiling at her with his signature crooked smile. "But that doesn't mean it isn't fun."

Edward slide the window open and dropped the latter down.

"After you, Repunzel."

Bella widen her eyes and looked from the window up to the beautiful green eyes of the teenage delinquent trying to sneak her out of the house. For a moment she was transported back to the age of six, when she believed her prince would come rescue him. She vaguely remembered a conversation with her mother:

"_Oh really! A prince is going to come rescue you huh?" Her mother said with raised eyebrows. Her daughter had just come down the stairs wearing her nicest dress and declaring she was waiting for a prince to come rescue her from the evil queen. Renee assumed she was the evil queen for not letting her daughter go outside to play. _

" _Uh Huh! He's a gonna have a purple horse and green eyes and pretty hair and when he comes, were gonna climb through my window and ride off to a far away land!" Bella explained. _

Over the years she had thought about what it would be like to be "rescued", usually after she and her mother got into an argument. She would imagine a prince coming to save her, only now he no longer had a purple horse but a magnificent chestnut colored stallion. Her prince still had glorious green eyes, that sparkled like emeralds and amazing hair that makes you want to run your hands through it, and matched the color of his horse. Bella realized with horror and redden with embarrassment as she realized that description fit Edward perfectly…well except for the horse part.

"_Too bad you never thought about the prince's personality" _she thought shaking her head. And climbing out the window.

When Bella jumped the remaining way to the ground she looked up and watch Edwards backside descend, stealing and appreciating the male body for the second time in her life, causing her to turn bright red and turn away in embarrassment.

"Are they both still asleep?" She asked, still looking down at the ground.

Edward nodded his head and started heading towards the lake, "Yep, stay close, wouldn't want you to get lost and be all alone in the dark."

Bella rolled her eyes and stayed there for a moment in defiance before rushing over to his side.

"So why are you kidnapping me?"

"Kidnapping? I hardly think this is kidnapping, you came willingly, and if I recall correctly with your power, if you didn't want to go, you could have just thrown me out the window." He said playfully.

"True, but it would have caused too much noise."

Edward let out a small laugh.

"I just thought we could go to the lake and talk for a bit, it's the least you could do after assaulting me."

"You want to talk to me?"

"I guess, not like I have anything better to do."

"Gee thanks."

"That's not what I meant. Its just, I had to get out of my house, and I haven't met anyone yet and well, I did have your book."

"Why did you have to get out of your house."

Edward grimaced as he remembered why he had left. Carlisle and Esme had retreated to their bedroom early tonight for some alone time. Once giggling and growling had started up, Rose and Alice had taken it upon themselves to enter his brother's rooms, knowing the coast would be clear for a few hours. Three couples under the same roof at night time was not any mind readers idea of peace, unless they were a pervert that is.

"It's hard sometimes, being around the family when you can read their minds." Edward said leaving it at that.

"I think it would be cool."

Edward said nothing and they continued their walk in silence. When they reached the lake they simultaneously sat next to each other, their arms almost touching.

"So, Bella Swan, tell me about yourself."

"There's nothing to tell really, I'm home schooled, I don't leave the house, I can move things with my mind. What about you?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag but I'm certainly not as boring as you." He said with a chuckle, earning a light slap from Bella.

"Shut up, what's your story. How did you end up with so many talented siblings, what are Carlisle and Esme like? What's it like to be outside of four walls? What's it like…"

"Whoa slow down. I get the picture." He laughed. "I can't even begin to explain what its like to be out here free, cause I don't know what you feel like, I'm gonna end up missing key details, to me, its just normal, except I can read minds. As for the siblings, pure luck I guess, and the fact that Esme and Carlisle want to save as many as possible from Volturi."

"But if they want to protect you, why do they let you out unprotected, why not keep you safe, it seems counter productive."

"So what, we're suppose to just stay in the house forever? What about jobs, love, having our own families, not letting the Volturi win? Don't you think, if we hide, we are letting them control our lives. Even if we aren't working for them, breaking the law for them, we are letting their actions define who and what we are! We eventually have to grow up. How can we do that if we're locked up? Haven't you ever wondered about that? OR how will you ever be able to fall in love or do anything with your life if you're safe in mommy and daddy's house forever?"

"I guess I never really thought about it…" Bella said.

Sure, she had thought about princes rescuing her when she was mad at her parents, or what her first kiss would be like, even falling in love, but the details of how that would happen never crossed her mind. She just always assumed, eventually, one day she would be out in the world on her own, staying safely hidden in her own house with her own family. Never had she thought about how she would get from point A to point B and she explained just that to Edward who looked stunned at her confession.

"So you plain to hide forever? Never experiencing anything."

"Don't you think your being a bit too dramatic, I have experienced plenty, just because I don't live a 'normal' life like you, doesn't mean I haven't lived."

Oh really?" Edward said, turning his body so he was facing her and not the lake, " How old are you?"

"I turn sixteen in two weeks."

"Ok, so your learning how to drive then?"

"Well, not exactly, but…"

"I see, how about going to a school dance?"

Bella angled her body towards Edward and glared "You already know that one, smart ass!"

Edward laughed but continued, not even realizing he had leaned in slightly. "Having friends?"

"I have my mom and dad."

"No," He shook his head, "Real friends, friends you can lean on, you know, ride your bike with, have sleepovers with, talk on the phone to, those kind of friends."

"I don't need…" He cut her off again.

"How about sports? Ever been on a soccer team or cheerleading or anything?

Bella glared and crossed her arms. But Edward didn't stop.

"Skinny dipping? Drinking? First crush? First boyfriend, 4th of July celebration…" Edward said, his body slowly gravitating towards Bella, their knees were now touching as they sat cross legged across from each other.

"Hey! We can see the fireworks just fine from here!" Bella interrupted moving closer to her and pointing a finger in his face.

"First kiss?" Edward said, ignoring her yet again and moving even closer, his eyes darting from her eyes to her lips and back again.

Bella's eyes widen and her breathing hitched as she stared back, not saying a word but just staring at the beautiful boy sitting in front of her extremely and dangerously close.

Edward, finally realizing what he was doing leaned back and let out a deep breath, running his hand through his hair.

"Do you see my point yet? You aren't living life, you're just existing."

"I snuck out here didn't I?"

"Well then, there may be hope for you, yet." Edward said with a smirk.

"You know, my mom and dad, my birth mom and dad, they didn't have any powers, but they knew about the Volturi." Edward started, deciding to share a bit with his new found friend. "They home schooled me too. But, I wasn't locked up, We went out all the time. It was me who wanted to stay at home. I couldn't handle all the voices. My mom used to say that even as a baby, as soon as we came close to a lot of people, I would start crying and through fits."

Bella listen intently. Eagar to hear his story.

"When Esme and Carlisle took me in, Esme insisted that I learn how to gain some control. It took about two months before I would willingly go anywhere public, but she did help. She's been amazing with helping us, patient and understanding, supportive, and she comes up with really wonderful solutions to help us deal when things get over whelming. But most importantly she has taught us that even though these talents are part of us, but they do not define us"

"I never thought going out in public would be so scary." Bella said sharing a little since Edward had. "I was nervous, of course, but excited too….Anyone would be if they have only ever read about towns before, and never actually been to one. When we went to the bookstore though, I didn't think about my talent, I was thinking about all the types of books I could read."

Edward smiled, but said nothing as he continued to listen. "It was when we left the bookstore that I started to get nervous, we had just walked out and some guy came running up behind us, mom had left her credit card there and he was returning it. But when my mom heard him yell at us, she tensed up and grabbed my hand. She relaxed once she realized what had happened, but it put me on edge. I got really fidgety after that, and when I'm scared or nervous, well I tend to slip up."

"I bet Esme could help you too."

"My mom would never allow it." Bella said shaking her head.

"Maybe not, but I bet your dad would."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he was thinking about it early."

"You're power is starting to come in handy. Hey! Are they still sleeping?"

"Yes, but we should probably head back soon. You're dad's dreams are starting to fade in and out."

"I liked talking to you," She said softly as she rose from the grass.

"Yea, it was nice. Maybe I'll come sneak the princess out of her tower again sometime." He replied with a wink and a smile.

Bella blushed and looked down at the ground, pulling some stray hair back behind her ear as she nodded.

They walked in silence until Bella's house came into sight.

"Tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Bella questioned.

"Should I come again tomorrow?"

"What you're not going to just surprise me?"

"Well, I thought about it, but you do have some pretty heavy books." He said while rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"Thursday are kind of crazy here, Renee likes to do the heavy cleaning and gardening then. What about Friday? She always goes to the grocery store, while I make dinner."

Edward smiled, "It's a date, Repunzel."

Bella grabbed the ladder and looked up before turning to Edward, "I have a feeling you're gonna be the rebel that gets me into a lot of trouble, like Huck Finn."

Edward's smile widen, "Bella, it's not rebelling, its living, and if you stick with us Cullen's, you're going to do a lot of it!"

Bella smiled at Edward and climbed the latter while Edward watched her enter the safety of her room. He stared up at her and gave a slight wave as the ladder was pulled back up and then made his way back home.

As he entered the families home he let out a sigh of relief, noting that all members of the family were asleep. All except one that is, causing him to roll his eyes and he ascended the two flights of stairs to his room. He opened the door and looked over at his littlest sister who sat on his bed, crossed legged with an enormous grin.

" What do you want Alice?" He asked as he set his keys on his desk and kicked off his shoes.

"Nothing, I just wanted to gloat a bit."

"There's nothing to gloat about. I returned her book. That's all."

"Oh? So I didn't see the two of you taking a moon lit walk? Or you two talking by the lake? It looked really romantic by the way…."

"We just talked Alice, it doesn't mean I like her, it just means she was a convenient way to kill some time."

"You can deny it all you want Edward," Alice said shaking her head and walking over to the bedroom door. "But, I saw you almost kiss her!" She sung, "Sweet dreams!"

Bella found herself hurrying through all of her chores and spacing out during lessons on Thursday. It seem like time slowed when all she really wanted it to do was speed up. The only plus side to her day, was her mother letting her use her powers more often. She was beginning to get the hang of multitasking. While standing at one end of the counter, her left hand was aimed at the pot on the stove and was making a swirling motion, causing the wooden spoon to magically twirl around. Her right hand, was chopping through the air as a knife across from her, mimicked her motions and diced the potatoes. Unfortunately, as Bella's body continued the movements, her mind wandered to other thoughts, that hand nothing to do with the task at hand.

"Bella!" Her mother exclaimed, as she walked in from the back door with a basket full of freshly dried linens. "Could you at least pay attention to what you are doing, water is boiling out of the pot!"

"Sorry mom," Bella said sheepishly, this was the third time today her mother had caught her staring off. She ceased her hand waving, causing the spoon and knife to stop as she walked over to the pot and scooped a noodle out to see if they were soft enough.

"What is going on with you honey? All day you've been acting off. Are you still upset about last week?" Her mother asked, concerned as she placed the basket on the breakfast bar stool.

Really, Bella hadn't thought about the incident today at all, she was too occupied with her thoughts on the Cullen's, one particular Cullen that is. Edward confused her, one minute he appeared to be angry with or at her for some reason and the next, he was smiling and laughing as if they were best friends.

Then, there was the part he said last night, her dad was thinking Esme could help her. Her father was a stubborn man, when he set his mind to something, he usually saw results. But Bella couldn't even begin to fathom how he could win this argument with Renee, she was too passionate about the subject and equally as stubborn. Obviously, she couldn't divulge to her mother what was weighing on her mind, so instead she just nodded her head and turned towards the sink to drain the cooked egg noodles.

"Oh, Bella honey, no need to worry, even if they saw, they don't know where to find us. We will all be fine." Her mother said, trying to reassure her, even though, she, herself was terrified inside that is exactly what would happen.

"Well, I've also been thinking about dad."

"Oh? What about him?"

"His meetings with Dr. Cullen. He said he was going to meet again with him today, that they hadn't finished their conversation yesterday." Bella paused trying to gauge her mother, not wanting to overstep but still trying to push the subject a little, "You know, he thinks they are good people, and I was just thinking, maybe, we could get together with them sometime." Bella said, instantly regretting that she brought the idea up. Clearly by her mothers face turning purple she shouldn't have said a thing.

Renee bristled and turned cold "What he does is his business! As long as it doesn't follow him home. We don't need those kind of people around here!"

"But, I'm that kind of person." Bella point out, feeling slightly hurt by her mothers choice of words, "Maybe dad and them are right, maybe it would do me some good to be around them."

"Enough Bella!" Renee exclaimed. "I am only going to say this one last time. You will not associate with those people!" She said before storming upstairs with her laundry basket, completely unaware that Charlie had entered the home and heard the exchange.

Charlie stood in the doorway of his home, dressed in his police uniform, looking from the stairs, where his wife had been to Bella standing behind the island in the kitchen and back again.

"She'll calm down eventually Bell." He finally said shrugging his shoulders, and turning back to his daughter as he stepped to enter the kitchen. "So, did I understand that right? You want to meet the Cullen's?"

Bella wasn't about to tell her father she had already met some of them, or that three of them had snuck into her room, let alone that she snuck out in the middle of the night with one of them. He may be understanding, and okay with being friends with that family, but she was sure he wouldn't be too pleased with that information, and he did own several guns.

"I think it would be nice to be around kids my age." She said, trying to sound mature and reasonable, "And they plus side to the Cullen's is if I do slip up, we don't have to worry about coming up with excuses to things magically flying around the room, or about them staying quiet. But I really don't want to upset mom more."

Charlie eyed his daughter as he weighed the outcomes in his head, on one hand, he agreed with his daughter, and thought this was a good idea that would be beneficial to them all. But he also knew the hell he would pay when his wife found out about it. Of course, Charlie Swan would go to the moon and back for his little girl so with a nod of his head, he responded.

"I'll see what I can do sweetie." He said as he turned in the direction of his study. "I'll be back by dinner time, gotta go make a phone call."


	7. Chapter 7

**Waiting to hear back from some beta's so hopefully soon, I will be having someone look over the chapters and help me correct mistakes and improve a bit. I am trying to update at least once a week. Sometimes it may be longer or short of a time period. Life is still hectic, we are still living with my mother as my kids father and I figure out the best course of action. So I am driving an hour to take my daughter to school, staying at the house I own with my boys while there dad is at work, and then driving the kids an hour to go back to my mothers before their dad returns. Unfortunately this and the fact that there is no quiet place at my mothers to go to write while the kids are playing, makes it a bit harder to work on the story. As I said in the last note, I won't publish anything if it is under 4000 words. That is about 8 pages, I am averaging about 2 pages per day and then a day or two for reviewing and rewriting scenes I'm not happy with. **

**I thank all of you for reading this story and for your wonderful reviews. A big thank you to all who I have been messaging back and forth with on your ideas and advice, and thank you to everyone who has wished me well. Also, this story will not always be one day per chapter, and moving that slow. Soon things will start speeding up and some action and bad guys will be introduced. But first, the Cullen's need to get to know the swans better! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, cause I'm not sure if I like what I have written or not lol.**

**Summary: All Human. Hidden amongst us are people with magical like qualities. For there own protection most choose to stay hidden, some blending with society while others stay away, pretending not to exist. Bella has not really existed for the last sixteen years, after a disastrous first attempt at being in public she meets the Cullen's can they help protect her before the Volturi find her and try to kidnap her and the other gifted Cullen children?**

Charlie Swan sat at the small circular wooden dining table with Renee to his left and his daughter to the right. Nobody said a word as they started their meal. Charlie's eyes would move from side to side, gauging his wife's mood, then looking over at his daughter. The family normally had some what quiet dinners, but tonight the silence between the two females was just plain uncomfortable.

"ehhmm," Charlie said, clearing his throat and lowering his fork to the plate while looking at his daughter. " I'm going to go fishing on Saturday, Bell, feel like keeping your old man company?" He asked staring at his daughter intently, trying to convey a secret message.

Bella looked at him questioningly as she nodded her head, "Uh… dad,"

"Oh Charlie, don't torture the poor girl, she clearly doesn't want to go. Not all of us enjoy having to touch those disgusting, slimy worms you know!" Renee said.

"No, Mom, I want to go, I was just surprised that's all." Bella said, trying to up her enthusiasm, "Besides, its suppose to be good weather this weekend, I'm sure it'll be fun."

Renee, narrowed her eyes, sat back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright, what is going on here?" she questioned.

Bella's eyes widened, her mouth dropped open a bit and she froze, fearing her mother had figured everything out. Charlie kept his cool, though, and just turned slightly to look at his wife and shrugged.

"Nothing is going on, dear. I just thought it would be nice to spend some time with my daughter. You are the one who's always telling me to spend more time with Bell."

Renee wasn't buying it, "Well, if that's the case, maybe I should bring some supplies down to the lake and I can do a painting or two while you two fish.

"No!" Bella said a little too loudly.

Charlie, at the same time started to improvise. "Actually Renee, I was hoping you could go to Olympia, you remember that furniture store you found there? The one where you got Bella's bed from? I was hoping you could look for a new couch. In fact make the day of it, I'm sure you and Bell could use some new winter clothes." He was laying it on a bit thick, but his wife did like a good spending spree every once in a while, so he was hoping she would ignore the obvious fact they were hiding something.

"Fine I'll go, but don't think for one minute you have me fooled. You're up to something!" Renee said before excusing herself from the table.

That night, Bella found herself too excited to sleep as her mind wander to her secret visitor tomorrow and her excursion with her father on Saturday. She was sure Charlie had set it up so she could officially meet the Cullen's and she found herself rather ecstatic. She was just starting to dose when she heard a small noise from the window, it was too loud to be rain, and there hadn't been a cloud in sight earlier. She quickly got out of her bed and made her way to the window, only to pause for a moment.

"_What am I doing!" she thought, "It could be Volturi or something." _

She slowed and cautiously looked out the window. At first she saw nothing, but then her eyes caught a movement of copper colored hair when the moonlight hit it. She broke out into a wide smile and bit her lip slightly as she slid her window open and looked down, not being able to speak before the boy gave her a broad smile and said

"Repunzel, Repunzel, let down your latter, so I may climb that chain link matter!"

Bella giggled at his play on words, not being able to contain her smile, as she held up a finger and went to retrieve the ladder.

"You realize that was extremely corny." she whispered as she attached and lowered it.

"Maybe princess, but it made you smile, so I guess the mission was accomplished." He replied as he climbed through the window.

"What are you doing here? We said tomorrow."

"I know, but something came up, Esme is taking us to finish some of the shopping she couldn't do online."

"You could have just waited until Saturday to tell me that." Bella replied, the fact that he didn't question what she meant, only confirmed her suspicions, that was exactly what Charlie had planned.

"And make you think I stood you up? Now that wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me would it? My poor mother would have a fit if she were to find out I wasn't a perfect gentleman"

"Ah, yes, because climbing into a girls bedroom at midnight is what all gentleman do."

Edward laughed. "Touché. Now, come on get dressed."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, go get dressed, we're breaking you outta this tower, princess."

"Um."

"Oh come on! You've already done it once, and it was fun right?"

"Ugh! Fine, but I can't go to the bathroom and change, I don't want to wake anyone up. You're going to have to go back down, I'll get dressed and meet you."

"Well, that's no fun!" He sat down on the side of her bed with his arms crossed and a playful pout on his face.

"Edward!"

"Alright, fine, I was just playing around geez!" He said, but made no move to leave.

"Are you going to go, or should I throw you out the window."

He held up his hands in surrender and stood, "I'm good thanks, still have a knot from yesterday."

Once he was safely down, Bella drew the curtains closed and ran to her closet, haphazardly throwing on jeans and a sweatshirt. Before slipping on some shoes and opening the window again. Her sneakers were by the backdoor, so all she had was a pair of slip on shoes, with no traction. On the third to last rung of the ladder she slipped and fell back, closing her eyes and biting her tongue to keep from crying out she waited for the painful impact of the hard, cold ground, but it never came.

"Easy there princess," Edward said as she opened her eyes, to see her knight in shining armor cradling her in his arms. They stared at each other for a second before she breathed out a thanks and he lowered her to the ground, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, no problem….Just be more careful, kinda hard to explain a broken leg when you're suppose to be safely tucked into bed right now."

Instead of Edward heading north, towards the lake, he started to head west, towards the direction of his home, causing Bella to pause.

"Um, aren't we going to the lake?"

"Not tonight,"

"Where are you taking me then?"

"It's a surprise. You coming or not."

"I don't know Edward…"

"Look you'll see what we are doing in just a minute, I promise, nothing bad, tonight we are going to work on some of those experiences your missing out on." He said

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this."

"And I have a feeling your going to love it, come on Princess, live a little."

With a sigh, Bella started following him again. A few minutes later he stopped by some trees and pointed towards a bush.

"You brought me to see a bush? I think I've seen that before."

He rolled his eyes and stepped forward, moving some branches out of the way to reveal the four wheeler he had used the first time he met Bella.

Her eyes widened as she looked from the ATV to Edward and back again. "You want me to ride on that thing?"

"No, I want you to drive it."

"What? You know I don't know how to drive…"

"Exactly, I can't exactly take my car off roading, so this is the next best thing."

"I don't know, what if I get hurt,"

"You wont, I promise, I'm going to sit behind you, I'll make sure you stay safe."

"You swear?"

"I swear, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." He replied, reciting an old children's saying he hadn't uttered in probably nine years.

"Alright fine, so me how do you work this thing." Bella conceited with a sigh.

Edward taught Bella how to accelerate and brake, how to turn the machine on, and then he climbed onto the back and padded the part of the seat in front of him.

"It's a tight fit, but it'll work." He said with a smile.

"What if I fall off.?" She asked, hesitating again.

"You won't"

"But how do you know"

He shrugged "I don't but, it seemed like the right thing to say."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I really don't think this is a good idea."

"I'm sitting right behind you, I'm not going to let you fall Bella." He tried to reason.

"But what if you fall." She argued.

"Look, you're holding onto the handle bars, and I'm going to hold onto you, unless you need help, then I'll grab the handlebars with you and voila you have an instant cage. So the way I see it, you're not going to fall, and neither am I. Okay?"

"Okay….I guess."

"That's the spirit, now, lets do something reckless!"

Bella climbed on, giving him a weary look, and grabbed hold of the handle bars so tightly her knuckles were white. She felt Edward lean into her, his breath on her neck, his slightly scruff, lightly hitting her right behind the ear as his hands came up to hers and touched them lightly.

"Relax Princess," He whispered into her ear, sending shivers up her spine and causing an odd tingling feeling to coursed through her body, starting with her stomach. With just those two whispered words, she felt her body turn to jello, effectively relaxing her grip on the handle. "Good, now, turn the key Bella."

With a shake breath, she removed her hand and turned the key, letting the four wheeler roar to life."

"Good, now, go." he instructed.

Bella and Edward lurched forward as she let out a squeal of surprise and hit the brakes, causing Edward to push into her a little. He let out a laugh and encouraged her to try again. She started slower this time and pretty soon she had the hang of it and was laughing in delight. Occasionally Edward would help her steer and before they knew it, they were by the lake and dismounting for a small break.

"That was really fun, thank you." Bella said, smiling ear to ear.

"I'm glad you had a good time. I told you nothing bad would happen." Edward said, laying back with his hands behind his head, looking up into the sky, Bella following his actions.

Bella looked up, just in time to see a shooting star, and just like she always did, she closed her eyes, took a breath in, whispered some words and blew out her breath like there was a birthday candle.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, he had turned to look at her while she was muttering.

"Making a wish. What does it look like."

"Why a wish?"

"Cause I saw a shooting star." She replied, like it was the most normal explination in the world.

"Okay…" Edward said with bemusment.

"Haven't you ever seen a shooting star before?"

"Of course I have," He scoffed.

"I have never met anyone who has seen a shooting star and not made a wish." Bella said, keeping her eyes closed with a smile still playing on her lips.

"You've never met anyone period." He teasingly shot back with a smile on his face.

"I have too, my mom and my dad make wishes. Well, my mom does, I think my dad does too, but he will never admit it." She said, rolling onto her side and propping her head up so she could look at Edward.

"Well, I've never heard of that, seems kinda dumb if you ask me."

"Why, it's a harmless wish, if it comes true, great, if not, no harm in trying."

"Have you ever had a wish come true?"

"_Yes." _Bella thought, biting her lip and blushing as she ducked her head _"You. I think…"_

But of course Edward hadn't heard, he just lay there waiting the gorgeous creature with curiosity.

"I can't believe I have an experience you don't." she finally said, trying to deflect from the question.

"That doesn't count." He said.

"Why not."

"It just doesn't," He didn't have an answer, other than it bothered him that she had known to make a wish and he hadn't, he was suppose to be teaching her about life.

"Come on, lay back down."

He laughed, "What for?"

"We're gonna find you a star, we always find loads of them every time we come out here. We're going to find you one and you, Edward Cullen, are going to make your first wish."

They stared at the sky, neither one saying anything for a minute or two before Edward finally piped in.

"So… I find a star and just make any kind of wish?"

"Yep, Oh but you can't say it out loud and you can't tell anyone what you wished for or it won't come true."

Bella wondered for a moment if that rule applied if there was a mind reader present. At the same time, Edward furrowed his brow and asked. "But what if I hear their wish, does that count?"

Her eyes grew large as she turned to looked at him. Surely he hadn't heard her, right?

"I don't think that counts."

"Good."

"What's the worst part of being a mind reader?" Bella asked, still searching the sky for a shooting star.

"Uh, well, there are a lot of shitty parts, but probably the worst is hearing something bad and not being able to stop it from happening without giving myself away."

"What do you mean?"

"What I was ten, I went to school with this girl, Bree, her mom and dad abused her, she would get locked in closets, starved, pushed down the stairs, but they never left any visible marks. I only knew because I could see things playing in her head, and I would hear her worry about what was going to happen when she got home. I told my dad about it…He did tried to intervene but he wasn't her doctor. So we went to the school, and told them I thought something was going on with Bree, that maybe someone was hurting her. They looked into it, but her parents played the picture perfect family well, two weeks later, Bree went missing."

"That's awful, Did they ever find her?"

Edward had tears in his eyes, "Yeah, about a month later my mom and I were in the grocery store and we ran into her dad. He knew I was the one who had gone to the principal and blamed me. I saw everything that happened to Bree, playing in his mind. I saw him drop her body off a cliff. I started yelling at him, everyone turned and stared looking at us. There was a police officer there, and while he didn't know what to think, he still got a squad to go and investigate it. Unfortunately, one of the people watching was also a member of Volturi."

Bella gasped "Were they following you?"

"No, purely coincidence, unfortunately, when her body was found just where I said it would be, we had to move again."

"You've had to do that a lot, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but, it's not so bad, at least for me, cause I tend not to get close to people. Its hard keeping friends when you can read their mind. Most people think badly about someone every once and a while, It's harder than you think to find genuine people."

"Is that why you were so cold to me? Because you couldn't read me?"

"I guess, it made me really uneasy, not hearing what you are thinking, not knowing without a doubt you mean no harm."

"Made? Does that mean it doesn't bother you anymore?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head a bit, "Oh no, it still bothers the piss outta me Princess, but it isn't as bad as I thought. Kinda nice actually."

They laid together still looking up for Edward's shooting star and making idol chit chat until finally Bella said, "Did you see that one?" she pointed.

Edward didn't respond, when she looked at him, a smile crossed her face, as she watched Edward make his first wish.

"So how long do you have to wait for this wish to come true?" He finally asked turning his body, so he was laying sideways, facing Bella

"I don't know, I guess it depends on your wish." She replied, mimicking his movement, locking eyes with him, taking in how close they were to each other. Her butterflies had returned to her stomach and both of them felt an odd jolt of tingles coursing threw their veins.

"Will it just happen? Or do I have to make it happen?"

"I don't know….I mean if you wished for a cheeseburger, its not like it's going to fall out of the sky." Bella said, slightly confused.

Edward was having a war waging in his head. He had never had the desire to befriend someone other than his siblings. He had never wanted a girlfriend, and he had never wanted to kiss someone as much as he did with Bella. But, doing that, would mean giving into Alice's vision, and he knew he would never hear the end of it. Most importantly, he really didn't want to kiss her, fall in love with her, just to have to pick up and move in a few months.

Staring into Bella's innocent eyes, thinking about her perfect smile, and her glorious laugh, Edward stopped thinking. For once, he threw caution to the wind, before she had time to react, he swooped in and planted his lips, quickly, yet softly on hers, causing Bella's eyes to widen. Unfortunately, it also caused her heart to race and her body to jump back slightly, her powers taking control and pushing Edward back a few good feet into a tree.

"Oh, my god I am so sorry." She exclaimed rushing over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Well, that certainly wasn't the reaction I was hoping for, but I guess that's what I get for catching you off guard!" He said with a small, dry chuckle as he brushed her off and stood by himself.

Bella followed his actions and started pacing, ringing her hands and muttering to herself

"My first kiss and I royally screw it up! Of course I would, I've been dreaming about it my whole life! Why wouldn't I mess it up. It was just like in a book, staring at each others eyes, right under the damn moon I…," Bella paused, turning to Edward. "Try it again,"

"What?" He replied, utterly confused and slightly amused by her little rant.

"I want you to try it again, please. I wont freak out this time, I swear."

"Princess," he started, trying hard not to laugh as he walked cautiously toward her and raised a hand to cup her cheek, "You didn't screw up anything, sure, it coulda gone better…but, I think that was a perfect first kiss….for both of us. If you promise not the throw me into anything else made of wood, I promise, that wont be the last time I kiss you."

Bella felt her face heat up as she bit her lip and tried to look down, but Edward was having none of that, enjoying looking into her beautiful, chocolate doe eyes.

"Really?"

"Really really." He said with a wide smile. "Common, its getting late, need to get you back before you turn into a pumpkin and all that."

"It's past midnight already."

Edward just smiled wider and took her hand, leading her back to the house.

"What about the four wheeler?"

"Too loud, I'll come back for it after your back inside."

"Are they still asleep?"

"Yes"

"So, I'll see you Saturday?"

"Yes, Carlisle said we are all going down to the lake and meeting with you and your dad, you'll get to meet Rosalie and Jasper. Don't be put off by Rose, she can be less than pleasant on a good day, and spending time outside unless its more than eighty degrees and sunny out, isn't really her idea of fun."

"When you came to my house earlier, was my mom thinking anything about my dad and I fishing? I don't think she bought it for a second."

Edward laughed, "Yes actually, she thinks you two are planning something for her birthday. She is hoping Charlie will get her a beautiful sapphire necklace she mentioned to him by the way."

Bella nodded her head as they slowed there walk to a stop in front of the ladder.

Edward raised Bella's hand that was still intertwined with his. "Sweet dreams Princess." he said as he leaned down and kissed her knuckles.

Blushing, Bella slowly retracted her hand and turned to climb her ladder. Once safely inside, she gave her prince a smile and a wave before shutting the window and draw the curtain. She then let out a huge squeal and danced around her room as she tried to maneuvered into her pajamas. Replaying the kiss over in her head, and his sweet words, after she had, yet again, assaulted him, she fell into a peaceful sleep. Dreaming of her prince and her riding off into the sun set.

It didn't escape Edward's attention, as he cut the engine of the four wheeler and pushed it the remaining way back to the garage, that his siblings were still up, and gathered in his room. No, doubt the workings of his pesky littlest sister.

Prolonging the inevitable, he went to the kitchen, made himself a sandwich with a glass of apple juice and sat at the breakfast bar eating. Smiling as he heard his sisters and brothers impatient complaints. When, Emmett threatened to destroy all of his CD's and his computer if he didn't hurry up, he conceited and made the three story climb to his room.

"You know, you could have just razzed me from your rooms. At least then, I would have a place to sit." He said, noting that Alice and Jasper were sitting on his couch. Jaspers arm was around Alice's trying to keep her from bouncing off the couch from her excitement. Emmett was leaning back against his headboard, grinning ear to ear, next to a very unenthused Rosalie.

"Now, where would the fun be in that baby bro?" Emmett asked. " How is Tinkerbell? Did you leave her all starry eyed and dazed?"

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to Alice who had been non stop talking into his brain, giving him a slew of: "I told you so's."

"Yeah, Yeah, Alice, you were right, whoop dee do! Now can you all please leave? I'd like to get some sleep."

"Geez, you sure are cranky for someone who finally got some action." Rosalie said snidely.

Jasper laughed and said "I would be too if I got thrown into a tree after kissing someone."

Causing Edward to groan and pinch the bridge of his nose while Alice smacked his arm. "You weren't suppose to say anything!"

"Seriously Eddie? You must not be doing something right, if that's a girls reaction." Emmett said, causing all four siblings to giggle and laugh.

"Ha-ha, you're all very funny. Will you please leave now!"

"My pleasure, I was only here anyway cause Emmett came." Rose said, sliding off the bed and walking out the door.

"Night bro! Congrats, maybe you won't be a virgin forever after all!" Emmett said walking out after Rose.

Jasper followed, uttering a good night, a smile playing on his lips as he tried to contain his laughter. Alice stood and flashed an image to Edward. It was of Bella and Edward sitting close to each other by the lake, only instead of at night, when they normally meet, it was during the day. His family was there and as was Bella's father. Her father was watching intently next to Carlisle, as the couple talked, with intertwined hands.

"You might want to be careful brother dear!"

"Thanks, Alice, but I'm not that stupid."

"Clearly you are if this possibility popped into my head!" She shot back as she exited the room.

Despite being so tired, Edward figured that showering now would be better in the long run, hopefully he could sleep in a bit longer. As he let the warm water run over his chilled skin, he thought back to tonight and smiled, thinking about Bella, how wonderful she looked, driving the four wheeler and trying to steal glances back at Edward, as if she was making sure he was still there. He thought to how beautiful her face looked, lit by the moonlight as she laid back and made a wish. Then his mind wandered to his wish, yes, he wished to kiss Bella. Granted he took matters into his own hands just a minute later, but what can he say, Edward always did prefer instant gratification. His hand started to wander on its own accord as he started to stroke himself up and down. His thoughts steered away from tonight, and went onto the future, playing made up images of Bella writhing beneath him as he made sweet love to her. He was so far off in his dream world he could have sworn the moans pretend Bella was mewing were real. That is, until his mind cleared and he realized the voice he heard was all wrong for his Princess, and was the voice of Rose down below. How his parents never heard those two he would never understand. Screwing up his face with disgust, and the moment now lost, he exited the shower and stomped over to his dresser. Emmett's bed was directly below him, as hard as he could he jumped up and down, trying to convey to the couple they needed to shut up, earning a chuckle from down below.

Edward laid in bed, and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of nothing but first experiences with Bella.

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I've never written smut, although, I'm sure you all have figured that out, I know this chapter isn't smut but others down the road will be, so consider this a bit like training wheels please. As usual….**

**Go ahead, click and review. You'll get a sneak peek if you do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I keep forgetting this part.I own the story, not the characters. ****For those that received a reply to your review, sorry for the fake out, I really didn't think I would be able to update today but my children were all wonderful and went to bed the last two nights on time. So I was able to actually concentrate. I hope you like this chapter. I still apologize for any errors, still no beta. Also, my one year old tried to help me write some of this. I'm pretty sure I deleted all of his work, but sometimes when you've been staring at the screen too long the mistakes start to blend in. **

**Summary: All Human. Hidden amongst us are people with magical like qualities. For there own protection most choose to stay hidden, some blending with society while others stay away, pretending not to exist. Bella has not really existed for the last sixteen years, after a disastrous first attempt at being in public she meets the Cullen's can they help protect her before the Volturi find her and try to kidnap her and the other gifted Cullen children?**

Friday moved much too slow for either Edward or Bella's liking. Edward had to face what he would call, pure torture as he watched his sisters con their mother into more clothes shopping after all school supplies had been purchased. This time Esme was not letting anyone out of her site, so the boys were forced to sit by the fitting rooms for well over three hours. When they had arrived at the hardware store to get paint, it was the same clerk that had been there during Bella's freak out. His eyes widen and he cowered a bit behind the check out counter. When Esme asked where the paint samples were, he pointed a shaky finger and stuttered out an "over there miss."

Edward laughed at the clerk, as the kids followed their mom, Emmett, who was last faked a lunge at the guy and said "boo" causing the poor boy to just about have a heart attack. Of course all but Esme laughed at that, which caused Esme to turn and give a warning glance to her children, knowing them well enough to know they were up to no good.

Bella's day wasn't as exciting, she spent the day working in the family's garden and doing school. The highlight of her day was when she was allowed to take her sketch pad outside and draw for a while before she was forced back inside so Renee could go to the store. Never was Bella allowed outside when her parents weren't home.

Shortly after Bella had come back inside, returning her drawings to the "school" room, Renee left for the grocery store. Not before giving Bella the same lecture she gave every Friday, of course. Don't answer the door, or the phone, unless it was her mother's cell phone or the police station. Don't go outside and of course, no magic was to be used. While Bella had never thought twice about listening to her mother's rules, today she found herself fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Edward had already told her he couldn't make it today, but a part of her wished some how, some way he would surprise her yet again. So, naturally, she rushed up to her room, grabbed the ladder, threw open her window and set the ladder up. With a sigh of satisfaction, Bella picked up her book from the bay window bench seat and sat down to read for a spell before working on dinner. Unfortunately she couldn't concentrate on a single word written on the pages of her favorite book. Every few seconds she would glance up at the window across from her, every time the wind blew, or a bird chirped it distracted her. Bella let out a frustrated breath and slammed her book shut, stood, throwing the book back onto the bench and exited the room to go start dinner and occupy sometime.

"Bella, honey, I'll clear the dishes tonight. I need you to go upstairs and pull out your winter clothes from the study and try them on. Let me know what we need to replace before bed so I can make a list." Renee said as the family was eating dinner.

"Okay, what do you want me to do with the clothes that don't fit?"

"Just fold them and put them in a bag, I'll take them to goodwill tomorrow too."

"Can you pick me up some more flannel's?" Charlie piped in, before take a bit of his food.

"Sure" Renee replied.

After dinner, everyone retreat to separate rooms, going about their varies tasks for the even. While Bella told herself, Edward wasn't coming, her mind didn't stop running. The ladder was back inside the window seat, and she had locked her window and closed the curtains before she started her trying on her old clothes. Still every creak from inside the house, or a small sound outside had her jumping with anticipation. Four pairs of jeans that were now to short and six completely horrific Christmas sweaters, a few too tight shirts and a couple of articles that still fit and looked decent later, Bella was carrying a bag down the stairs. She found her mother sitting in the arm chair, reading glasses on as she read what was no doubt a steamy novel. Renee looked up and smiled at her daughter, shutting the book and quickly flipping it over so the cover was no longer visible.

"All done sweetie?"

"Yep, just some jeans and sweaters don't fit anymore." Bella said, hoping her mom wouldn't look in the bag. Renee loved getting Bella, what she called, the most adorable sweaters. In reality, Bella thought that were ghastly. She had sweaters with real, tiny ornaments that dangle, she had some with bells, she had a couple that played music if you pressed a button on it and she even received one, from her mother, that would light up. When she was younger she thought that type of stuff was cool, but now, she just felt ridiculous when her mother forced her to wear them Christmas morning for their annual holiday family picture.

"Oh, honey! Those don't fit you any more? Oh and I loved the one wear the Santa moved and sung Jingle Bell Rock." Renee pouted, as she looked through the bag sitting next to her.

"Yea, I must of hit a bigger growth spurt than I thought. They're a little tight." Bella said, blushing slight but not fully lying. Some shirts she did have to discard because they were tighter across the chest, but she hadn't even bothered to try these sweaters on.

"Well, no worries, I know the perfect place to get you a new one!"

Bella resisted the urge, yet again, to roll her eyes at her mother, "That's great mom." She said, mustering a smile. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I think, everything is done. I made some sandwiches for you two tomorrow. I'm going to be leaving before you two do so I can get back earlier."

"Kay. I'm going to read before bed, night mom." Bella smiled before heading up the stairs.

Bella wrestled with sleep all night, though, it wasn't due to anticipation. Every time she would fall asleep, her mind would lead her to a strange dream she hadn't had for many years.

When she was younger, she would dream of the lake behind her house. Her mom be parked at the easel while she painted a picture of whatever happened to be in front of her, sometimes it was a bird, sometimes it was trees. Her father sitting in a lawn chair holding his fishing rod, as he usually was, and Bella would see herself playing with some sort of toy. As she got older the toy in her dream always changed. She would hear a voice calling her in the opposite direction of her family, but never did she see anyone. Renee and Charlie never heard, the male voice, singing a sweet song, enticing Bella to come closer and see who was singing inside the forest. Dream Bella would always stop what she was doing, cock her head to the side, and stand up, ready to start her journey into the dense trees that started where the property line ended. Always, something told Bella not to go, always Bella would turn and look back at her parents, then back to the trees, fighting with the decision of what to do. The singers voice would grow more frustrated, the longer it took Bella to decide, she would take a step forward, just to take a step back.

Once, she had told her mother about the dream. How, even though there wasn't anything scary per say about it, the dream still upset little Bella. Renee had tried to assure the young child that it was just a dream, probably a result of reading too many stories like Hansel and Gretel, and if she was really frighten she just had to remember, she controlled the dream, and nothing could ever hurt her while she was inside it. Bella held onto that belief. Until tonight. When the dream singer started to cackle and a faceless man stepped out of from behind the tree. Holding a fighting Renee in a choke hold. While he laughed, he squeezed Renee tighter and continued to sing.

"_Come little child, I'll take you away; Into a land of wonder... Come little child, the time's come to play; Here, in my garden of magic."_Bella looked back to where her mother had been, but as she turned, the family setting had changed. Now, she stood in the center of a small clearing, trees surrounding her, no one was there but the singer, Renee and Bella. Renee had tears streaming down her eyes.

"_I control the dream" _Dream Bella repeated, over and over to herself, closing her eyes and trying to imagine she was safe in Edwards arms. But when she opened them, it was the same scene. The man laughed even harder. Bella felt the fear bubble and tried again. She was starting to get angry, and before she thought, she threw her arm out, as if it was a bat hitting a ball. The man went flying back, causing Renee to drop to the ground, coughing and choking, Bella went running towards her mom, disregarding the man, who had stood back up and dusty himself off.

"That's what I thought child. It's about time." He said before bowing. As quickly as the dream had mortified from strange to terrifying, it was all over, and Bella found herself sitting in bed, breathing hard and shaking in her bed.

As Bella's brain started to remember and process the dream, she had an incredible urge to make sure her mom and dad were safe. She flew out her door and down the hall, not even knocking before opening the door and sighing in relief. Then she realized her dad was also in bed, she shuttered with disgust and quickly closed the door. Looks like Renee reading that steamy romance novel, paid off for Charlie. It was close to five am, Bella was in no mood to try to go back to sleep, still too shaken by the dream. Instead, she went to the kitchen, grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator and poured a cup into a small saucepan before turning the burner on. As she waited for the milk to heat up, she went to her room and grabbed her robe, slippers and the book that was laying on the window seat. She was content with not entering the room again until the sun had risen. She lit a fire in the fireplace next to the big comfy brown armchair before going to check on the now simmering milk. Bella poured the milk into a mug and added some chocolate syrup before taking it back with her to the living room and settling down with her book.

Across the wooded property, where the Cullen house lay, Esme was putting away dinner while the kids were off in their rooms and Carlisle was in his study. She had just packed the last of the roast from the nights dinner into the refrigerator when she spotted a few stray bags sitting by the front door. Muttering to herself about her kids and not knowing how to clean up after themselves, she walked over to them to see who they belonged too. Rosalie, of course, Esme thought as she peered through the bags. With a sigh she gathered the bags and head to the second floor where Rose's room was. The music was playing too loud in her room for Rose to possibly hear when her mother knocked. So, Esme let herself in only to let out a yelp and drop the bags.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Esme exclaimed as she stood in Rosalie's doorway with her hand on her chest, her eyes wide.

Rosalie spun around with a look of shock, and fear as she quickly grabbed the robe that was draped across her maple desk chair, to cover her nearly nude body.

Emmett's slack jaw closed as he turned bright red and started to rub the back of his neck, while sitting on the bed.

"Would you believe me, if I said Rosie just wanted a second opinion on what to wear to school Monday."

Esme and Rose rolled their eyes, as Esme walked quickly over to Emmett and grabbed a hold of his ear, dragging him out of the room. "Don't think you're off the hook Rosalie Lillian Cullen! Go put some clothes on."

She saw the door to Alice's room close as they entered the hallway. "Alice! If Jasper is in there with you heads will roll!" She yelled. "Family meeting. Now!" Esme barked, all the while, dragging Emmett by his ear down the stairs.

"Ow! Ma! Ow!"

"I'll give you an OW Emmett Dale Cullen!" His mother yelled as she forceful pushed him onto the sofa. "You sit right there and don't move a muscle!"

"What's going on Esme?" Carlisle asked, as he closed the door to his study and looked from his son to his wife.

"It appears your son was enjoy a striptease."

Carlisle's eyes went wide and his face redden a bit as he looked towards Emmett, who at least had the good sense to look at the ground bashfully.

"Why the family meeting? Shouldn't we discuss this with them, like we talked about?" Carlisle said, speaking in a hushed tone as the other kids came down the stairs.

"We will discuss that later, right now we are going to make some changes around here." Was all Esme replied with as she folded her arms across her chest and stared down each and everyone of her children. One by one they came and sat in the living room, Alice and Jasper first, both looking slightly embarrassed, Edward next with an amused expression and last Rosalie, who looked remorseful. She went to go sit next to Emmett but a quick glance in Esme's direction made her think otherwise, instead opting for the loveseat across the room.

"Darling, I really think it's best if we are on the same page first, don't you?" Carlisle questioned, whispering into her ear.

"No, I think I know what I am doing and you will be fine with it." She replied glaring at her husband. "Emmett, Jasper, you two are moving to the basement." Esme started, but held up her hand for silence as the boys faces lit into a smile. "Before you two get excited, this is a punishment, not a reward for disobeying the house rules."

"Hey! I didn't disobey anything!" Emmett protested.

"You don't think you and Rose broke house rules? She was practically giving you a lap dance in her underwear, in what world is that acceptable?"

"Well, you've never said she couldn't…"

Esme threw her hands up in the air and let out a frustrated cry.

"There will be no TV, no Wii or Xbox. For at least two weeks. You will go down stairs right after dinner, I will lock you in. You will stay there until the morning when I allow you back up to civilization!"

"But…But that's not fair! Jazz and I didn't even do anything wrong!" Alice exclaimed, upset, she hadn't seen this coming.

"Oh please! Don't act like you're miss innocent!" Rose snapped.

"Rose is right, Alice, don't think we don't know about your midnight appearances in Jaspers room." Carlisle said with a pointed stare.

"They've gotten caught dozen's of times! Why are Rose and I getting punished for getting caught once!" Emmett whined.

"Because they haven't been lying about a relationship for months." Esme replied. "End of story. You three boys and your father will help you move your beds down tonight and move all the T.V. and video equipment upstairs. Everything else you can sort out when we get back from meeting Bella and her father tomorrow."

"Oh, and don't try to exit out of the back door boys. Girls, don't try to sneak out and enter through the outside. The alarm will be set as soon as you go down those steps. You leave, we will know. As for you girls, you will go up to your rooms and remain there every night after dinner. Both of you will hand over your laptops. No shopping for two weeks." Carlisle added.

Edwards brows furrowed, if the alarm was on that meant he couldn't leave to see Bella. He had been planning on stopping by tonight again.

Esme noticed of course and raised an eyebrow. _"Sorry Edward, but that means no midnight four wheeling. I know you get overwhelmed sometimes dear. But that isn't exactly safe and you know I don't like any of you going out without letting us know first_." she thought.

Edward just scowled and nodded. Jasper looked at his brother with confusion then, a light bulb went off. _"Sorry for screwing up your rendezvous' with Bella."_

Edward nodded slightly.

"Man this sucks big balls!" Emmett whined.

"Keep it up and you can add another week onto your sentence." Carlisle chided.

"Girls, you may go to your rooms, bring me your computers and credit cards. Then I except you to stay there for the rest of the evening, Emmett and Jasper, go gather what you need for the night, Edward and Carlisle, please take care of the electronics in the basement. When you are all done with that you can move the beds down." With that, Esme walked out of the room and poured herself a glass of wine.

"I suggest you all do as you were told, I'm going to talk to my wife, Edward, start unplugging everything and I'll be down in a minute." He said as Carlisle followed Esme into the kitchen.

"Jesus Alice!" Rose exclaimed. "You're the worst psychic in the world, you know that?"

"Hey! I see the important stuff!"

"Well, I think me getting my Xbox taken away is pretty damn important." Emmett pouted.

"You know, if its split second decisions like that, I have a hard time picking up on it." Alice argued.

"Get to it children!" Esme hollered from the kitchen as the voices in the living room started to rise.

All five teens grumbled as they stood and went on to do their lists of chores. It wasn't until close to one am that the boys had finished moving into the basement. Carlisle laughed to himself as he locked the boys downstairs and set the code to the outside doors. He had to hand it to his wife, her idea was smart. The basement was practically an apartment. There was a small kitchen and a breakfast bar, a full bathroom, along with a pool table, two big couches, a dart board and more than enough extra room for the boys full size beds. As the game room, the kids spent the majority of their time down there and Esme had made sure it was a comfortable atmosphere, a place where the kids could bring friends and hang out, there was a door that lead to the back yard, so neither parent had to worry about the boys being trapped if there was an emergency. But, with making sure Carlisle took the only key to the door leading upstairs to bed with him. He and Esme could sleep well for the first time in months, knowing that the kids were not sneaking around behind their backs.

At around six in the morning, when Renee walked downstairs, bewildered as to why her daughter was asleep in the armchair, Esme was waking up her own children in a not so nice manner. She tuned the sound system, that was set to play in every room of the house, but her bedroom, with a push of the button into the oldie station, blasting the music at full volume. Every child in the house jumped to attention as if there was a fire in their bed, when the sound of SHOUT came overhead. This was something Esme did often when she wanted the kids up. She found it was far easier than knocking on every single persons door and making sure they would get up and stay up.

As the kids grumbled and groaned into the kitchen looking extremely disheveled. A well rested Esme smiled in delight as she set two carton of eggs next to pancake mix, blueberries, cantaloupe, strawberries, and a gallon of orange juice.

"Good morning everyone! You have two hours, I expect scrambled eggs, and blueberry pancakes to be on the table ready to serve. I'm going to go take a bath and then wake your father up." She said smiling with joy, " OH and don't make too much of a mess, I expect you to clean everything when we are done eating!"

She walked out of the kitchen, leaving the half asleep teenagers in a dazed state. They knew the drill, since they were old enough to cook, this was the pay back their mother would hand out whenever they did something to deceive or upset her.

"I'll do the eggs." Jasper grunted

"I'll mix up the pancake batter" Alice said cheerfully, always the morning person.

"I guess that means I'm on the griddle again." Edward mumbled with a yawn.

Rosalie sighed, " I guess I'll cut the fruit."

"Excellent, I'll taste test!" Emmett smiled, until he felt a whack on the head from his girlfriend. "Ow! Ok, I guess I'll help you Rosie." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Four hours later, everyone was fed, all was forgiven by Esme, well, she at least wasn't short with her children anymore, the kitchen was clean and all were ready to head down to the lake.

"Bella honey," Renee said softly as she shook her daughters shoulder. "Bella, wake up."

"Hmm" A groggy Bella replied, stirring in the big comfy arm chair. "Oh, sorry mom, guess I fell asleep."

"What are you doing down here so early sweetie?"

"Eh, I had a nightmare, couldn't fall back to sleep so I made some hot chocolate."

Renee frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry honey, do you want to tell me what it was about."

Bella shook her head, "No, that's ok, just a dream, no big deal right?"

Renee smiled, "Right, next time, don't you forget, you control the dream honey, if its going badly, you can stop it with a simple wish."

"Thanks mom, I'm going to go take a shower before dad wakes up."

"Ok honey, well, I'm heading out." Renee said walking over to the door and grabbing her light coat off the coat hooks. "Please be careful Bella, and remember, no magic. Not even to get out of touching those disgusting worms." She said, scrunching her nose in disgust.

Bella laughed, "Yes mother, I know."

"Love you! Have fun!"

"You too mom," She replied, walking up the stairs.

Charlie and Bella arrived at the center of the lake, not to far from where Edward and Bella had been just two nights before.

"Technically, this is the property line, your mom can't get upset with us meeting here, I didn't bring them onto the property." Charlie said with a smug smile.

Bella rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're just itching to try out the new sofa, aren't you dad?"

Charlie laughed and shook his head, "I love your mother Bells, but, I truly think this is what's best for you. So if that means enduring a few more nights on the couch, I will. But if you want us to go back, I'm sure the Cullen's will understand."

"No dad," Bella said, smiling a small smile," Don't get me wrong, I'm a little nervous, and I'm really not looking forward to when we tell Mom…But, I'm excited too."

"Carlisle seems like decent folk, and from what he says, his family is too. Just, do your old man a favor and keep your distance from the boys."

Bella blushed, of course, looking down and the ground, "Please don't embarrass me dad." She beseeched, trying to ignore his request. She didn't want to out right lie to him, but she couldn't very well promise him to stay away when she already had had two boys sneak into her room already.

Bella looked up and a smile lit her face as she heard the familiar sound of the four wheeler. They watched as in the distance, four vehicles came into view. Carlisle and Esme, riding together were on the first one. Followed by a grinning Emmett and, who Bella guessed was, Rosalie. Alice was sitting behind someone, who must have been, Jasper and waving her free hand, while the other held onto him. Bringing up the rear was Edward, beaming as Bella came into his line of vision.

"Charlie!" Carlisle said, walking up to the pair, along with his wife and reaching out to shake his hand. "Nice to see you again."

Charlie returned the handshake and nodded his head. "Thanks for coming. I sure appreciate it."

"This is my wife, Esme." Carlisle started, putting his arm around her shoulder before pointing out each of his children. "This is, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward."

Each teen stepped forward and shook the chief's hand, murmuring a hello and a smile in Bella's direction.

"You must be Bella. It's so nice to meet you, under better circumstances. Thank you for being willing to see us again." Esme said politely, trying to ease Bella's acute anxiety.

"I'm happy, to see you all again too." Bella said quietly, while trying not to stare at Edward, who was fighting the same battle.

"Hi Bella, I just know we are going to be great friends!" Alice squealed as she winked at her.

Bella smiled wider, trying not to laugh at the show the exuberant pixie was trying to put on. "I'm sure we will."

After a small awkward silence. Charlie suggested the adults sit and fish for a bit while the kids got to know each other better. Carlisle agreed, but Esme declined, stating she would rather cook the fish than catch it, earning a chuckle from everyone. Instead she opted to work some designs for the house that she had brought with.

Emmett announced this was a perfect time to play some Frisbee as he pulled on out of the backpack Rosalie had been wearing. The six kids stood in a wide circle and played for a while, until Rosalie, who had been extremely quiet, threw the Frisbee too far passed Bella, into the woods.

Bella started to run over and get it, but heard a twig snap that made her freeze and her heart race. Quicker than she though possible, she heard a thud and saw Emmett flat on his back a few feet in front of her.

"Son of a Bitch!" Emmett said with a groan as he slowly stood up, Frisbee in hand.

"What happened" Jasper asked, he was the closest one to the two. He saw Bella run to get the Frisbee and the next thing he saw, Bella was standing still, fear was radiating off of her and Emmett was on the ground.

"I just went to get the Frisbee…"a confused Bella started to explain. "How did you get over here? You were all the way across from me." Bella asked looking from where Emmett had been, in between Edward and Rosalie to where Emmett was now.

"Ah Superman speed, duh! How'd you do that? If felt like I hit a cement wall!"

"It wasn't me!" Bella exclaimed. "I didn't do anything!"

"Of course it was you," Rosalie snapped, coming over and standing by Emmett while glaring at Bella.

By this time, Esme had been alerted by the raised voices and walked over, standing off to the side but in the middle of Emmett and Bella. Alice and Jasper were across from her and Edward was standing next to Bella, fighting the urge not to hold her shaking hand.

"I swear, I didn't do anything, I went to get the Frisbee, I forgot Emmett's so fast. I heard a branch snapped and looked up, next thing I know he was on the ground!" Bella argued.

Emmett stood confused, still perplexed as to what happened.

"Well, you didn't mean for the hardware store problem to happen either and it did!" Rosalie bit out.

"Bella moves her hands to do anything like that, and believe me! Emmet would have gone flying farther than he did if she had done it!" Edward said before realizing what he said.

Esme raised her eyebrows and folded her arms. Between the closeness of the two, Edwards ears, that turn red when he is embarrassed, and the bright red shade Bella was turning, she had a good guess that last statement was an admission to something she shouldn't have heard.

"Really Edward? Care to explain how you know that?" His mother questioned.

**Go ahead, click and review! You'll get a sneak peak if you do! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I only own the story, not the characters! Still no beta yet so I apologize for the errors. **

**I apologize for being a little late on the chapter, this was a harder chapter for me to write. Please let me know what you think, I love all of your reviews, whether they be questions, praise or a little harsh, they all help me be a bit better of a writer. **

"Oh this is not good!" Alice said smacking her forehead and shaking it back and forth.

"I…well…you see…" Edward stuttered, scratching the back of his head and grimacing, he could hear everyone's thoughts in his mind, and he was having quite the hard time coming up with a decent excuse with all the yelling.

"_Lie dumbass!" Emmett screamed into his brain._

"_You are so screwed" Jasper's voice said pitifully. _

"_Looks like someone isn't so perfect anymore." Rosalie sung smugly._

"We, may have run into each other a few days ago…down at the lake." Bella answered for him, nervously. She was fidgety and looking down at the ground, a clear sign to any mother she wasn't receiving the whole truth.

"I was reading a book, down by where that tree is," She said, turning towards Esme and pointing behind her to a big walnut tree. "The walnuts kept falling and Edward caught me using my powers to avoid being hit in the head. We talked for a few minutes before my mom called me into the house."

"Is that true Edward?" Esme asked skeptically, Bella sure was a bit shaky for someone who was telling the truth.

Edward nodded his head as he swallowed, "Yes, ma'am."

"_If you're lying Edward, I will find out, I always find out!" _

"Now, back to the matter at hand. Bella, what I'm sure Rose was trying to convey, in a poor way I might add, is maybe you did something without realizing it. I'd like to do a bit of an experiment if you don't mind."

Bella's eyes widen and she felt Edwards fingers brush hers slightly as she backed away. She looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile, the exchange did not go unnoticed, but Esme at least didn't see the pairs index fingers that were now hooked together.

"Uh…what kind of experiment?"

"Oh, just a test is all, the kids and I do this sort of thing all the time," Esme replied, "no big deal, I want to recreate this situation again. See what happens, maybe it will help us figure out what exactly happened."

"Sure, I guess." "Wonderful, why don't you four get back to your game, I would like to talk to Rose and Emmett briefly before we begin." Esme said with a tight smile.

"I can not believe you would attack her like that Rose!" Esme hissed "It wasn't that long ago you were setting fire to my living room couch when your emotions were going out of whack. I would think you, out of all of us would show a bit more compassion!"

"She could have hurt him!" She argued back at her mother.

"Oh please, Emmett could knock down this whole forest without a flinch!"

"Well, she should have had more control."

"No, she shouldn't have, she has never felt threaten before, she has never met anyone beside her parents before, she had a normal reaction for being startled. Now, you are going to apologize to her. You are going to learn to be nice to her. Or I will be taking away the spa trip you had planned next month. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Rose said, pouting and looking down at the ground.

"Good, now you may go and join the group, tell Jasper to move over, I want you next to Bella."

Rose stalked off and rejoined the group as Esme turned towards Emmett.

"You are okay, right?"

"Course Ma! Just stung a bit, really felt like there was a wall there."

Esme frowned, "Really? Not like you were thrown?"

Emmett shook his head. "No, She didn't throw me, I don't think she even realized I was there until I was on the ground. Why?"

"Well, that just seems odd. I would have expect you to have felt thrown back, not stopped…."Esme trailed off, her mind coming up with several different ways to proceed. "You don't mind being a guinea pig again, do you honey?"

"Sure mom, no problem!" Emmett said with a smile.

" Good, I want you to sneak up behind Bella, make a small sound when you are closer to her, something to startle her."

With a nod of his head, he took off towards Bella. When he got behind her, he loud out a loud roar. Causing Bella to scream and spin around, her hands flying, and Emmett's body flew threw the air like a lifeless rag doll. Jasper, Alice and Edward burst out laughing, Esme jaw was practically touching the ground, Rose glared with her arms across her chest, and Carlisle and Charlie finally looked back from the lake to see what the commotion was about.

Of course Bella's hands went to her mouth when she realized what she had done and she started to rush over to Emmett, apologizing the whole way. Emmett sat up, looking stunned for a moment before he broke into a huge smile and started laughing.

"That was absolutely awesome! Do it again!"

"What!" Bella exclaimed "Are you crazy?"

"No darling, he has just ran into one too many buildings." Jasper chortled.

"Okay," Esme said, holding up a hand, once she regained her shock, "It's alright Bella, I told Emmett to do that, although, I did say a small noise, Emmett."

"Sorry mom," Emmett said, no remorse in his voice.

So Emmett, I'm guessing that wasn't the same feeling you felt the first time Bella stopped you?"

"No," He said, shaking his head. "Like I said, the first time was like a solid wall, this time I definitely felt like I was pushed."

Esme frowned and nodded her head. Trying to decipher what the difference was between the two incidents.

"Everything alright over here?" Charlie asked as he and Carlisle walked over.

"Oh everything is fine, just having some fun with the kid's powers." Esme replied. "Bella's gift is quite remarkable."

"She sure is special," Charlie agreed. "Hey Bells, you gonna be ok for a few minutes, I want to go call your mom, make sure she isn't going to surprise us or anything."

"Sure dad, I'll be fine."

As Charlie walked back to the house, Alice's face grew blank and then a smile broke out.

"Mommy?" Alice asked, if a much too sweet voice.

"What ever you are going to ask, the answer is no Alice." Carlisle answered with a smile.

"Aww, but I just wanted to take Bella out on the four wheeler, explore the woods a bit, we will stay on ours and the Swans property. Pretty please." She said, giving her mom and dad the best puppy look she could muster.

"Fine, but you all stay together and within range, Edward, that way you all no when you need to come back." Esme conceited.

"Excellent! Bella you can ride with Edward." Alice replied gleefully, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

As the kids walked over to the vehicles, Bella leaned into Edward, "Is the pixie up to no good?"

Edward laughed, "No, she actually is making it so I can have a minute or two alone with you."

Bella blushed and smiled as she got onto the back of the ATV and wrapped her arms around Edward.

Edward looked over to his siblings and nodded his head with a thankful smile as the engines started to roar. Emmet and Jasper followed Edward into the woods until their parents were out of site, then one by one, they broke off, giving them all some privacy. When Edward came to a small meadow he killed the engine

"Wow! Look at this! I didn't even realize this was here." Bella breathed as she took in the serene setting.

As Bella turned in a circle looking at their surroundings, she couldn't help but be slightly overcome with the eerily feeling she had been to this spot before. She furrowed her brows, turning once again, but drawing a blank as to why this place look familiar.

"Neither did I, but it looked like a good place to stop." Edward replied. He got off the four wheeler and held a hand out to Bella. Walking her over to a plush grass part and sitting down.

"I'm sorry I didn't come last night, there were some unforeseen events."

"Oh?"

"Yea, my mom and dad finally caught Em and Rose in a compromising position. As a result, we are all kind of on lock down."

"Ah, so that means no more night time visits?" Bella asked, disappointment clear in her voice.

Edward shrugged and slowly put an arm around Bella's shoulder, smiling, "No, that means I just have to find a way out of the house first."

"I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Hey, what's the fun of being a kid, if you never get into trouble?"

"Another one of those experience things?"

"Yep! By the way, thanks for saving my butt back there, I thought for a second I was going to be sentenced to the basement like Emmett and Jasper."

Bella gave him a curious look, not understanding what he mean. Edward of course explained in detail everything that had happened the night before, causing Bella to let out an angelic laugh.

"I can't believe they would do that with your parents home!"

"Wasn't one of their finer moments. But, thanks for trying to save me, you could have just come clean."

"No problem, she bought it right?"

"Sort of, I'm definitely going to have to be on high alert, but for now, our secret is safe."

"Mmm, that's good. She won't tell my dad will she?"

Edward shook his head, "Probably not. There wouldn't be a benefit for that, except make him upset, and my mom really wants to get to know your parents."

"Hey, where did they all go off to?" Bella asked after a moment of silence snuggling into Edward's side and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Alice and Jasper are farther to the left of us" Edward said point to a dense area of trees, "You don't want to know what they are doing. And Emmett and Rose, well they are to the right and hopefully, no trees will be coming down anytime soon."

Bella laughed and looked up at Edward, "So I guess the sneaking away was for their benefit too."

Edward looked down at her, but didn't answer back, he was lost in her eyes, as they stared at each other. Ever so slowly, he lowered his head until their foreheads rested again each other and his lips softly moved to hers.

Bella's eyes fluttered closed with the contact and her lips parted on their own accord. Like colors mixing together, their movements blended into one, as their lips danced and tongues peaked out, Bella let out a moan as Edwards hand traveled to her hair, he slowly lowered her body into the grass, his hand cradling her head, as he leaned with her. Bella's arms wrapped around him, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Too caught up in the moment, Edward didn't hear his sisters frantic voice screaming in his mind. Bella did however hear movement near by and her whole body froze. Edward broke the kiss and looked at her with confusion.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern laced in his voice, at the same time they heard some else talking.

"Edward we have to…Oomph!" Jasper started to say before falling on the ground.

Bella and Edward scrambled up into a standing position, trying to situate the clothes that had become slightly rumbled. Alice, who was behind Jasper, looked up curiously from where her boyfriend was sitting.

"Bella's dad is on his way back!" Alice said. "Why are you sitting down Jazz?

"I think the same thing that happened to Emmett happened to me." Jasper said confused. "I was walking towards them and it felt like there was this invisible wall there."

"Well, we don't have time for this now! Charlie wont be too pleased to see Bella and Edward riding together if we stay any longer!" Alice said turning to go back to their ATV. "EMMETT! ROSE!" Alice shouted, "TIME TO GO!"

Edward and Bella hopped on their four wheeler and headed back the way they came. Charlie, Carlisle and Esme were all sitting and talking as the kids road up. Charlie's eyes narrowed as he saw his daughters hands wrapped around Edward.

"Have fun Bells?" Charlie asked as his daughter took Edward's hand and dismounted from the machine.

"Yea, these things are so cool!"

"Good, glad you're having a good time. But, your mom's on her way back, we should probably be heading home."

"Already?"

"Apparently, she had a bad feeling so she decided to cut the trip a bit short." He replied staring at the hand that was still intertwined with his daughter

Edward swallowed audibly as he heard the threats running through the chiefs head. He quickly let go of Bella's hand took a small step away.

Bella didn't miss the nervousness that radiated off of him and shot her father a look after one quick glance in Edwards direction.

She said her goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme, and hopped to see them again soon, to which Esme replied she would be looking forward to it. Emmett came up and gave her a hug, Rose didn't hug her, but gave her a genuine small smile and said she would see her soon. Jasper gave her a hug as well and said it was a pleasure meeting her. Edward looked at the chief and just said goodbye to Bella, sadness written in his eyes. Alice was last and bounced over to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, he'll be there tonight!" She whispered before pulling back and smiling broadly.

Bella broke into a huge smile and Edward gave her a wink when Charlie's attention was diverted. Then, the two Swans made their way back to the house.

"You have a nice time?" Charlie asked as they walked towards their house.

"Mhmm."

"Had fun on the four wheeler?"

"Yep."

"You and uh Edward seemed quite cozy when you drove up."

"Just holding on so I wouldn't fall." Bella replied nonchalantly, her eyes diverted down to the ground.

"Sure, sure." Charlie said with a frown, thinking about the grin on that boy's face when he helped Bella off of the ATV. Chief Swan knew that look all to well, it was the same kind of smile he gave his wife whenever she entered the room.

"So, you want to see them again I take it."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Charlie grunted.

"Are we going to tell mom about seeing them."

"I don't want you to lie to your mom. But I think in this case, it'd probably be best just not to bring the Cullen's up. At least till I figure a way to bring it up, that won't make me permanently living in the family room." Charlie answered as he opened their back door, just in time for Renee to pull into the driveway.

When the Cullen's got back to their house, all of the kids filed down to the basement.

Emmett smack Edward on the head as soon as Jasper the closed the basement door. "I thought for sure you had blown it, dumb ass."

"Well if Rose hadn't been acting like a bitch, I wouldn't have felt the need to defend her!" Edward argued back as he rubbed his head.

"What?" Rose said innocently, "I wasn't that bad too her. Besides, she started it when she used her powers, I thought I was being fairly nice, its not like I threw a fireball at her."

"Something not right with this whole situation," Jasper said, taking a seat next to Alice on his bed. " She moves things, not blocks them. But the same thing that happened to Emmett happened to me."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she can block things too."

"She would have mentioned it." Edward said shaking his head.

"Well, what if she doesn't know." Jasper pointed out. "Both times she was caught off guard, and both times I could feel the fear.

"She was caught off guard when Emmett came up behind her and she threw him." Rose pointed out.

"Yea, but she knew something was going to happen. Esme told her." Alice chimed in.

"It's still crazy," Edward said, shaking his head, "Have any of you ever heard of someone with two powers? It doesn't work that way."

"Maybe we should get Uncle Eleazar down here. He'll be able to tell what her powers are."

The conversation drifted off for a bit before Edward turned to Alice. "So, how exactly am I going to break out of here?"

Alice's vision had only shown Edward and Bella down by the lake, in the same clothes they had been wearing earlier today. Not the actual escape act.

"Think of some different ways, and I'll tell you if it works or not."

After several failed attempts, Edward finally thought of a decent one. Esme, rarely went into her office, next to Carlisle's study , after dinner. She preferred to work first thing in the morning. The windows wouldn't trigger the alarm system, so all he had to do was go through one of the windows in there, and no one would be any wiser to the missing person, or the window left open.

That night, the plan went off without a hitch and Bella smiled widely and squealed with delight when she heard the pebbles bouncing off her window. The couple stayed out until the sun just barely peaked out of the horizon. However, both Edward and Bella paid the price the next day as they walked around like zombies.

The next night, Edward met Bella and the two decided with school being the next day for Edward, they would have to only meet Friday's and Saturday's. Neither was happy about the choice, but never the less, it was best for both of them. Unfortunately, now that Bella was no longer staying up at night, she kept having very odd dreams. After the third night in a row of the same dream, she finally spoke to her mother about it.

"Why don't you try to follow the dream honey, see how it progresses, instead of getting frighten and waking up. Most dreams, are your brains way of telling you something, or working out a problem. I bet they will make more sense and not seem so scary if you just go with it."

Bella didn't feel that was necessarily true with this dream, but decided to give it a try anyway. So that night. When she went into her dream land and heard the familiar singing, she didn't hesitate to walk towards the voice. Quite to Bella's surprise, instead of coming across the scary man who held her mother captive, she was greeted by a warm looking woman, who almost could have been Esme, except instead of long caramel, wavy hair, she had short, deep brown curly hair.

"Welcome, child, I knew you'd be ready soon," The woman smiled and extended her hand.

Bella looked warily at the woman, and glanced around at the surroundings, she was still in her forest, in a small clearing, exactly where her and Edward had been several nights before. Bella bit her lip and looked nervously at the woman.

"Who are you?" She asked in a shaky breath. "What do you want?"

The woman's smile faltered a bit before she responded, "Who I am isn't important, dear, I'm here to show you how things could be."

Bella took a step back and eyed the woman up and down, "What do you mean?"

"I know you're trapped honey. Stuck in the same place, never being allowed to go anywhere. Not truly living your life, not having any friends. I could change that, let me show you."

Bella started shaking, "Your wrong, I'm not trapped, I'm quite happy, I have family and friends. I…I want to wake up!"

The lady gave a sad smile and her eyes darted back and forth. "We will be back my dear, maybe you should see what I have to show you now…"

"I said NO!" Bella shouted, and before she knew it, she was sitting up in bed, gasping for breath, sweaty and shaking.

Later in the morning, while Bella was suppose to be working on her Geography assignment, she was debating whether she should tell Edward, or Esme about the dream. Bella had an uneasy feeling about the whole dream, like it wasn't just a normal nightmare. But, she was slightly embarrassed that a strange dream was getting her so worked up. In the end, she decided she would just leave it alone, and try to take her mother's advice again. Vowing to herself that if anything else screamed danger in her dream she would then go to the Cullen's with her fears.

She waited with anticipation for the dream to appear, but for several nights nothing happened. One Saturday evening, after Bella and Edward had gone to the lake for star gazing and more talking, Bella had snuggled into Edwards side, and both fallen into a deep sleep. This time, Bella didn't fight with the warm welcoming woman, and walked farther into the imaginary woods with her until they had come to an enormous clearing. It looked like the garden of Avalon to Bella, the scenery in front of her screamed serenity.

"You can use your powers all you want here, there are no restrictions my dear. This place is here, to grow and learn. To have friends that are exactly like you. You never have to worry about a thing. Come, let's look around."

Taking a deep, shaky breath Bella took a slow step ahead of the woman, towards the several people, playing in the meadow.

"All of these people have powers?" Bella asked, as they passed a group of children floating around.

"Yes, you may not be able to tell with all of them, but we all have some unique gift. We only allow gifted people to come here" The dream lady said with a smile.

"You never did tell me your name…" Bella said.

"You can call me Dora." The lady replied hesitantly.

"Dora, why did you bring me here?" Bella asked after a moment of observing three small children levitating.

"To see this is where you belong, dear." She replied like it was an obvious response.

Bella shook her head, "it's a very lovely place, but I don't belong here." she protested.

"Oh, of course you do dear. You'll see, why don't you look around some more. There are a few kids over there by that raspberry brush that have a similar gift to yours." Dora responded, pointing Bella to the left.

Bella stared at a boy and girl who were laughing and smiling flinging a ball back and forth between the two of them, but never touching it. She felt Dora push her a little towards the two, but at the same time, she heard in the far distance, someone calling her name.

"Bella! Bella!"

She looked back to Dora who was still smiling at her, then turned all around to see who the mystery caller was. The image of the serene meadow was becoming blurring and Bella was having a hard time focusing on her surrounds as the voice grew louder.

"Bella, come on, Princess, you have to wake up."

Ever so slowly, Bella's eyes started to flutter open. She no longer was in the meadow but laying down on the embankment by the lake, looking into Edward's beautiful emerald eyes as he smiled and stroked her hair.

"There you are. That must have been one hell of a dream! I've been trying to wake you for a good five minutes." He said with a smile.

"Oh it was something alright." Bella breathed. "I had the strangest dream, I…."

"I'm sorry Princess, but it's going to have to wait. Your dad is up and I'm pretty sure we are gonna get busted if we don't move it."

Bella shot up, ignoring the bout of dizziness she felt from moving to quickly and the pair took off towards her home. The house had just come into view, when Edward grabbed Bella's arm.

"He knows."

Was all Edward had time to say before Charlie Swan flew out of the backdoor, slowing down and breathing in a sigh of relief when he saw his daughter, before glaring at Edward and shaking with anger.

"Get inside the house Isabella, before your mother wakes up." He said through clenched teeth.

"Dad, I can explain.."

"I said go into the house. We will talk about this later."

"But!"

"NOW!" He bellowed.

Edward squeezed Bella's hand, before letting go and nodding, as she looked back at him

"You!" Charlie started to say, wagging a finger in Edwards direction. "You got a lot of nerve sneaking my daughter out of the house. Consider this your one and only warning. You come anywhere near my daughter and I will not hesitate to shoot. I have a lot of land to hide a body on boy!"

If Charlie's words weren't enough, Edward had heard the chief's thoughts loud and clear, enough to know that he meant business. With an audible gulp he nodded his head and murmured an apology.

"I suggest you get home, you're parents will have heard about this by the time you get there."

"Yes sir." Edward said before starting to turn around. "Sir?" He said, stopping and turning back to Bella's father.

"We didn't do anything, I swear, we were just talking. Sometimes, you just need someone you can confide in, and well, she's that someone to me, and I for her. Please, if she cant see me, don't take away the rest of my family, Bella needs them." Edward beseeched, after hearing an errant thought of cutting off all contact with the Cullen's.

Charlie grunted, but said nothing as he turned and walked away, his mind only running through memories of Bella's childhood. Edward was left standing there, debating if he should go home straight away or prolong the inevitable punishment he would now be receiving.

**Go ahead, click review! You'll get a sneak peak if you do!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the characters! Only the story :) **

**Well, it's late I know, and I hate uploading stories this late at night, sorry about that, and the small delay, but if you have kids, you know, life can be unpredictable. I have reviewed this story, I have tried to catch any errors, but I am only human and since I wrote this chapter, Im not going to catch all the mistakes, that's just the way it usually works. I hope everything is at least coherent! A big thanks to all of my fans who have been reviewing, I love reading every single one. And thank you thank you thank you to all of you who I have been messaging with for helping me along. I really hope you all like this chapter. But if you don't please let me know (let me know if you like it to, of course!) **

**Let's me see who is reading this, I wrote an outline for this story, but there are two ways this story could go, and I am debating which is the correct direction to take it in. I want to here from YOU! So, send me a review, and if you don't want to, send me a message, tell me what you would like to see. Those of you who have given me your opinions have been spot on with what I am thinking. I am hoping your voice can help me decide which path to take the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! OH and since I still havent found a beta that I like, if any of you would be interested in at least prereading a chapter for me to give me your opinion, I would be more than willing to do that, so send me a message and let me know! **

Charlie Swan walked into his daughter's bedroom and started to pace, staring at the floor, one hand in his pocket while the other cupped his mouth, trying to form a decent sentence. His thoughts were as jumbled as a Rubik cube. Every few seconds he would pause, look at his daughter, open his mouth, just to close it again and start the pacing all over.

Bella was sitting on her bed, mortification written all over her face, as she watched her father pace. She didn't have to read minds to know all the worst cased thoughts flowing through Charlie's head right now. While Edward and Bella had kissed before and even gone as far as copping a feel every now and then, they had never gone farther than that. Their nightly meetings were an escape from the world, for both of them. Edward had a chance to relax, in someone's company, without the others thoughts invading his mind. Bella, was able to have interaction with someone outside of her family, something she had never really realized as so very important until she had met the Cullen's.

"Dad, I'm…" Bella halted her plea when her father glared at her with hurt eyes and held his hand up.

He look at Bella for a moment longer, his eyes softening a bit, before shaking his head, letting out a huge sigh and plopping down onto the window seat.

"Just, be honest about one thing. Please." He beseeched. Bella swallowed and nodded her head. "What were you and," Charlie screwed up his face, "_that boy,_ doing out there?"

"Just talking daddy I swear." Bella quickly replied before taking a deep breath and continued, trying to get out as much information as possible, trying to get her father to understand. "You know how Edward can read minds? Well he can't read mine. Which means that I'm the only person he can be around and have some peace and quiet. He likes getting away at night when everyone in that house is in their rooms but not really sleeping." Bella hurried, blushing as she explained this to her father, who looked just as embarrassed, " I've gone with him down to the lake cause, well, cause it's nice having someone to talk to, Dad! I like having friends. I hate that I've been hiding it and sneaking out but Dad, please don't make me stop seeing them, please."

Charlie blew out his breath and eyed his daughter, "Do you..ah…like Edward?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course I like him! Why would I sneak out with someone I don't like?" Bella answered, not understanding exactly what Charlie was asking until she had replied.

"No, Bell, honey, Do you _like_ him?" Charlie said, turning a bit red.

Bella flopped back on her bed. "Dad, do we really have to have this conversation?" she groaned.

"It's a legitimate question Bell, I find you walking, hand in hand with this boy, at five in the morning, you both looked like the cat that ate the canary, and well, you're at the age where, its understandable if you have those…um…feelings. I know your mom and I never have really at to talk to you about it and well…." Charlie trailed off feeling extremely awkward having this conversation. The only good thing, in Charlie's mind, about how the Swan's lived their life was thinking he would never have to worry about this conversation.

"GAH! Dad, just stop! Please!" Bella begged, "Before you start talking about urges and stuff, I'm almost sixteen years old, mom and I have talked a little bit about this subject, I know what kind of books Mom reads, we really, really don't need to have this discussion!"

Charlie nodded his head, "Alright then….so that means you and Edward…."

"Are just friends Dad." Bella insisted. " Am I really not allowed to see him anymore?" She asked, giving her dad the puppy dog look she had seen Alice perform for her parents before.

Charlie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "No, but we are telling your mother about the Cullen's."

Bella opened her mouth to protest, if Renee knew about her sneaking out, there would be no way for her to still see them. Her mother would be convinced they were a bad influence on Bella. Hardly a positive picture to paint of the Cullen family.

"Charlie held up his hand, "We won't mention this incident, and I frankly don't want to here about any other times, I'm just going to pretend you're my little girl, and like most normal girls, you think boys are icky. You will not sneak out of the house again, I will be checking on you regularly, you can be damn sure of that. This is your one and only warning. I don't care how much I like that family, if I catch that boy in any inappropriate way, even if I think he is looking at you the wrong way, I will pull the plug on this whole thing. Do I make myself clear young lady?"

Bella couldn't help the grin that spread across her face and she nodded her head vigorously and jumped up to hug her father. "Thank you daddy!" She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But, if you aren't going to tell mom about this, what are you going to tell her? Does this mean you aren't going to call Edward's parents either?"

"I think I'll see if the Cullen's are free today. If they are, then I believe it's time for one of our family days by the lake. We'll just happen to run into the Cullen's…maybe Jasper can do that thing he does and calm your mother down a bit when we break the news." Charlie said with a smirk. " And no, I wont tell Carlisle and Esme what their son was up to. But, hopefully, me calling will make that boy sweat a little." He finished chuckling slightly as he walked over to the door.

"Oh, and Bell?" Charlie said, turning and facing Bella, with sad eyes. "I love you honey, but you just got your first couple of friends. Most dad's get several years before their little girl goes off and has their first boyfriend. You think you could a least give me a few months before you decide to put me through that hell?"

Bella giggled and nodded her head. "Sure dad."

"Good, now, come on down stairs, I'm sure your mother is wondering what we are doing up here for so long."

Edward climbed through the office window, closing it shut, quietly behind him. He listened carefully to everyone's thoughts, noting that all but his father were still asleep. He crept slowly into the living room, paying extra attention to the thoughts of his family members. He thought about going back to his room and trying to get an hour or two of sleep, but decided it would be worse to be woken up to his mother yelling at him, than just staying up and dealing with his consequences with no shut eye.

Entering the kitchen, Edward found the pot of coffee had already finished brewing, the timer, no doubt being set for when his father normally woke up. He made himself a cup before refilling the filter and brewing a new batch so there would be plenty more coffee later Edward, was sure he was going to need it.

As he sat at the breakfast bar, his mind traveled back to earlier this morning, he couldn't believe he had been so stupid, sure, they had dosed off together before, but never fallen into such a deep sleep where they stayed out all night. For some reason, it bothered him that he couldn't wake Bella, he had tried everything from calling her name, shaking her, he even kissed her, but she wouldn't even stir. What was even more odd was, there were a few moments where he had been pretty sure he was hearing her thoughts, it sounded like her voice but the thoughts were jumbled, hard to hear like when there is static on a radio. As soon as she woke, the voice was gone leaving Edward to wonder if he had ever really heard anything to begin with. He tried to chalk her deep slumber up to a lack of sleep, Bella did have bags under her eyes and had been looking quite tired yesterday when the family had gotten together. He wondered what was keeping her from getting sleep, the whole reason they had agreed to only meet on the weekends was to prevent that .

Edward heard his father come down the stairs and his back stiffed as he read Carlisle's mind for any signs of anger. Surprisingly, Carlisle was not in an unhappy mood and had yet to have receive the call the chief had promised. Edward mustered a tight smile as he turned to face his father.

"Well, good morning." Carlisle said, shocked to see his son out of bed before eleven.

"Morning." Edward said roughly, as he took a sip of his too hot coffee.

Carlisle looked around before studying his son, "Is there a reason why you are up with the birds?"

Edward glanced at his father, debating how to respond, "I…uh…couldn't sleep?" he responded, though it came out more like a question, causing Carlisle to frown.

"Is everything…" Carlisle was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He looked at the phone in his hand and his frown grew. "Just a moment son. Charlie? Is everything okay?"

Carlisle's eyebrow rose at the same time Edward choked and sputtered out his mouthful of hot Joe.

Edward couldn't believe what his mind was hearing. Carlisle was picturing the family down by the lake, with the Swans, including Renee. Edward groaned and rubbed his face.

Edward knew this would be the final nail in the coffin, not only would Renee find out about the deceiving they had all done, but she would officially meet Edward, and then want to kill him along with the Chief and most likely his own parents too. To top it off, his siblings would be there to witness it all.

"I don't think Esme has any plans for today, but even if she does, I'm sure she will change them quickly, we have all been waiting for this moment." Carlisle said quickly. "Noon? Sure, sounds good to me, I'll see you at the usual place." He said before telling Charlie he would see him soon and ending the call.

"Huh." Carlisle said, still looking at his phone in confusion.

"What is it?" Edward asked, even though he had already heard his fathers thoughts.

"Charlie wants to tell Renee today, thinks it will be best if we all meet down by the lake and then tell her. Though, I can't imagine why now, yesterday he seemed pretty set on waiting until after Bella's birthday next week.

Edward said nothing, looking away from his father and shrugging his shoulders. "So we're going down there at noon?" Edward asked, standing up and walking over to the sink to rinse his mug. "I guess, I'll go take a shower then."

Carlisle nodded his head and smirked. "Alright. And Edward?" Carlisle said, getting his son to turn and face him. "_Next time you sneak out of the house, you might want to change your clothes first, it's kind of obvious when you're still wearing your clothes from yesterday. Oh and there is a couple leaves stuck to your back." _Carlisle thought while laughing as realization struck Edward. No, no thoughts about being out with Bella, yet, but his father definitely knew he had been out of the house. Edward turned red and nodded his head briefly before reaching behind his back and brushing off the stray leaves while walking out of the room.

Renee was quite surprised when Charlie suggested taking advantage of the rare, nice, warm September day and go to the lake. Once Bella chimed in about wanting to paint with her mom, Renee was sold on the idea. A couple of hours after breakfast was said and done, and the dishes were washed, a picnic basket was made, to which Bella had snuck several extra sandwiches while Renee gather her painting supplies, the family was making their walk down to the lake.

The carefree attitude Renee was sporting was short lived however, as they approached the edge of the property line. Her smile and laughter died out, the Cullen family were already down by the lake, the boys swinging from a rope, falling into the lake, the girls laughing at their brothers antics while Carlisle and Esme laid out a blanket.

Always quick to jump to conclusions, Renee spun to face Charlie, one hand on her hip.

"You set me up!" she hissed. " I can not believe you would do this! Here I thought we would be enjoying a nice quiet family day, and all of it was a…a….a bamboozle!"

Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing, Charlie struggled to keep a straight face as he tried to calm his wife down.

"Now listen Renee, we've done things your way, they worked for a while, but Bella wants friends, and these are wonderful people, so you can either stop acting like your shit don't stink and come join us, give them a chance and stop living in your past, or you can sleep on the couch, cause my back's had it!"

Renee's eyes widen and her jaw dropped, "I…what…uh…ooo…" she started, but was finding it hard to come up with a good response. Edward could hear Renee's angry thoughts and nudged Jasper, who started to send calming waves their way.

"Mom, please, their really nice, I think you and Esme would get along great together, if you just give them a chance."

Renee looked at Bella, all the pieces of the puzzle coming together. "You took her to see them!" She said eying her husband. "After I told you I didn't want her around them, you've been sending me off every weekend just so you two can meet them!"

"Renee, you can be upset all you want with me, later, right now we are going to walk over to the Cullen's and have a nice sit down." Charlie said before walking towards Carlisle, who was now standing with an arm placed on Esme's shoulder as the watched the family coming out of the woods.

"Come on Mom, please just meet with them, get to know them…" Bella pleaded as she held onto her mother's arm. "For me."

Renee sighed and shook her head muttering about how they were all going to end up dead as she walked towards the other parents, plastering a fake, very forced smile onto her face.

"Hello Renee, I'm Esme, I'm so happy we could meet again, under better circumstances." Esme said holding out her hand. "I've been just dieing to get to know another mother around here!"

Renee just continued to smile and nodded her head unknowingly letting Jasper's empathic abilities work their magic, as she lightly shook Esme's hand. Carlisle stepped up and offered his hand, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Renee." he said.

Renee smiled politely and shook his hand, "Hello."

There was an awkward pause of silence before Esme spoke up, introducing her children, who waved as she pointed each on out. Renee was polite and waved to each one as the looked up when their name was called.

"Bell, why don't you go hang out with the girls, let us parents have some time to chat." Charlie said before placing a hand over Renee's shoulder, leading her towards the picnic blanket.

"I see you brought a canvas, Renee, you know I enjoy a bit of painting as well," Bella heard Esme say, trying to engage her mother in conversation as Bella walked towards Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella!" Alice said gleefully as Bella approached. "We were just talking about you and Edward!"

"Yeah, heard through the all seeing grape vine over hear you've joined the getting caught club. Bravo!" Rosalie said.

Bella stared at the two girls who were grinning madly as she plopped down on Alice's other side. Over the last few weeks, Bella and Rose had come to an understanding, they didn't really have anything in common, Rose, enjoyed anything that had to do with cars, boys, and shopping and anything that didn't involve bugs, while Bella preferred the great outdoors, quality time with people and reading. But, the pair had come to a silent agreement, to get along for the sake of their friends, Neither would ever admit it, but both thought the other's power's were pretty cool.

"Did Edward tell you?"

"Oh no, but I had a vision of…." Alice's voice trailed off as her eyes glazed over. In the distances, Edward, who was laughing at a joke Emmett had cracked and swinging from the rope, about to jump in froze, a look of horror on his face.

The four parents sat and chatted for a few minutes before Renee decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Listen, I don't have any issue with talented people. Please understand that, but where my husband is so quick to accept you are who you say you are, I'm just not sure I'm comfortable with that."

Esme nodded her head, "I can understand completely"

"Can you? I grew up calling one of those, vial, disgusting excuse for a human being my uncle! He was my mothers best friend, and he turned on her! Can you really comprehend how I feel about my daughter associating with someone who has a power?"

Esme's eyes softened with pity, clearly Renee's past was traumatized by her mother's death, that much was evident by the hurt and emotions spoken with every word.

"Yes I can imagine, and I can fully understand, my parents disappeared by the Volturi hand, my sister was lured away by the Volturi, I have been on the run and protected my children from them countless times! We aren't out to get you. Our family, they are just like yours. We only want safety, and peace, we don't want to have to look over our shoulder any more than you do. Now I understand the amount of us that are left free, are few and far between, it seems like everyone now a days is some how tied to the Volturi. I have theories about that, but in any case, my family, we are not like that. You can get to know us, and make that decision for yourself, or you can keep acting like an afraid little teenager. Personally, I would really enjoy having another mother that lived so close to us to talk to."

Renee sat there with a shocked expression on her face. She knew well enough to know she had just been pushed off her high horse, her stubborn side refused to admit it though, so instead, she offered her own version of an olive branch.

"I guess…I guess it would be nice to have someone to talk to." Renee spoke bashfully as she looked down at the blanket.

Esme just smiled brightly, "Good, now, why don't you tell me about your paintings, Bella has said, you are quite the artist." She said, earning a smile from Renee, who, though still cautious, started talking about her favorite things to capture.

"Alice?" Bella asked concerned, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Rose didn't look up from her spot in her, reading the latest fashion magazine, "She's just having another vision, she'll come to in about a second."

When Alice started to blink again she turned her head quickly and quirked an eyebrow, looking at Bella with an interesting gaze. Edward, who had landed in the lake with a painful splash was heading towards the girls quickly. Jasper, who had sensed an over powering surge of concern followed closely behind as Emmett continued standing in the lake, full of confusion.

"Is there something you were planning on telling us Bella?" Alice asked slowly.

"I…uh… well, I was going to talk to Edward this morning, but we got a little distracted." Bella said nervously, playing with the hem of her shirt. "I'm sure it isn't a big deal, but, something just feels funny."

"What feels funny?" Edward asked, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his wet shorts before sitting next to Bella, disregarding Charlie's thoughts to move away from his daughter.

"Um, I uh, I had a strange dream…Actually, I've been having strange dreams, the same dream almost every night. But last night, or this morning, whichever it was, was the farthest the dream has progressed. It's nothing really. My mom always says, dreams are your subconscious' way of telling you something. But I just can't figure out what this one means." Bella said, now feeling ridiculous for even wanting to bring it up, surely they would all think she is crazy for getting so worked up over a silly dream.

The four Cullen's looked at each other with a nervous gaze, no one saying anything. Emmett had started walking out of the lake as Rose turned back to Bella, her precious magazine now forgotten.

"Dreams aren't always like that Bella, if your instincts tell you something is wrong, you need to listen. What was your dream about exactly?" Rose asked concerned.

Bella took a deep breath and started to explain the history of her dreams, by the time Emmett had walked up to join the others, she was getting to the part where the woman met her for the first time. No one interrupted, everyone stared with wide eyes, not moving a muscle. Edward's hands stared to clench the grass, his fingers digging into the earth. A vain in Emmett's forehead started to pulse as he too clenched and unclenched his hands into fists before speaking through gritted teeth.

"What did she look like?" He asked, interrupting Bella before she could finish the story. As soon as Bella described her, about Esme's height with her same warm eyes and olive complexion with shorter, darker, curly hair, Emmett took off running, letting out a loud scream before everyone heard a very large crash.

The parents all looked over to the group of teens, concern written clearly on their face. Simultaneously they stood and walked quickly over to the kids.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

The kids looked to each other, no one knowing quite what to say, Bella was extremely confused, not understand the conclusion everyone else had come to.

"I…I was just telling them about the strange dreams I've been having." Bella tried to explain, not looking at the grown ups but at her friends, with worry. Esme gasped, and a hand flew to her mouth as her head turned in the direction of where they had heard the noise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset him." Bella said looking quite upset.

Shakily, Esme crouched down, bringing her hand to Bella's shoulder, "Honey, what sort of strange dreams are you having?" she asked urgently.

Bella started shaking with fear at everyone's reaction, Charlie looked between all the sad eyes of the Cullen's and the worry written on his daughters face, the confusion and fear clear on his wife's face too.

As Bella launched into telling the story again, this time finishing without interuption. Edward got up and started pacing, pulling at his strands of hair, stopping every few seconds and blowing out a breath before resuming his walking, back and forth as he listen again. Esme had tears in her eyes as she gripped Carlisle's hand. Charlie, placing his arm around Renee's shoulder as she too, realized from the story and the Cullen's reaction's how wrong she had been dismissing her daughters dreams.

"Edward, Jasper, please go try to find your brother." Carlisle said, when Bella had finished. "Charlie, Renee, would you mind coming back to our house, I have a phone call I need to make, and I think we need to talk."

Renee didn't fight the idea of going someplace foreign, she weakly nodded her head, too worried to protest, as they all started to quickly, silently pack everything up and make the hike back to the Cullen house. Charlie didn't have any threatening thoughts as Edward reached over and grabbed Bella's hand to help her stand up, nor did he think anything negative as the boy continued to hold his daughter's hand. They all started walking towards the house, Edward kissed her cheek briefly and muttering a quick "see you soon" before taking off towards Emmett's rapid, spitfire thoughts.

Once everyone was situated in the Cullen living room, all looking at Esme expectantly, she launched into the story of Endora, her sister, and Demetri, the dream singer. When Endora was younger, she met Demetri at a local coffee shop. They had become quite good friends, Demetri had never revealed, until much later, he was a gifted person, Instead, he would enter her dreams at night, trying to convince her, through her sleep, that they were in love. Dora, as Esme called her, was very hesitant about any sort of romantic relationship at first. While her power wasn't really prominent, and she could probably have gone the rest of her life without using it. She loved being able to mess with people's minds, often, Esme and Dora would convince Uncle Eleazar that school was canceled due to snow, when there wouldn't be a flake on the ground! Of course, they never got away with those pranks for long. Dora was always very concerned about how people looked at her and worried that if she revealed to Demetri her power, he would shun her for it, or worse, try to manipulate her, a warning she had heard several times from her parents and uncle. But night after night as Demetri appeared in her mind her resolve would start to waver, until finally she told him she loved him, and she made the life changing choice to show him her talent. Dora took him to an open football field, told him to close his eyes and when he opened them, she had filled the stadium with cheering fans. She had him close his eyes again and then, there was giant dinosaur in the middle of the field. Later that night, he got her into bed with him. That was the night Emmett was conceived, shortly after that Dora began pulling away from Esme, who had been her best friend. She started arguments all the time with their Uncle, and would often run off in the middle of the night, leaving for days at a time. Eleazar was distraught and felt this all had to do with Demetri, he had never had a pleasant feeling about him and had tried to warn his charge Demetri had a similar gift of manipulation, every time Dora would brush her guardian's words off. You see, Eleazar had a knack for detected gifts, often he could read what someones talent was, though he couldn't always exactly pinpoint it. Esme tried to assure him that it was just a phase, Endora was just rebelling as young teens often do. Then one day, Esme received a phone call from Eleazar that Endora had run away to the Volturi with Demetri, she had left a note and packed everything leaving only the note and her old diary. Esme explained that is how she knew the majority of the story, how horrible she felt, disregarding her Uncle's fears, how for many years she held herself responsible for not looking out for her sister. Esme, who by now had taken a seat next to Renee, continued on with the story explaining that two years later, there was young little Emmett on her doorstep, note in hand from her sister, but Dora was no where to be seen. Esme had hoped that meant she had gotten away from the Volturi, was on the run and didn't want that life for her child. Obviously that wasn't the case.

After a long silent moment, Renee dried her eyes, "But, Bella just said she has seen this person in her dreams since she was little. How would he know of her? She never left the house until a few weeks ago?"

Charlie places his hand on his wife's shaking knee.

"I suspect, they have been watching you, Renee…" Esme said quietly.

**Go ahead, click review! You'll get a sneak peak if you do!**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the characters, but everything else is mine! Thank you all for being patient, if you got your review reply, I apologize for you getting it so close to the update mark but it was just written today. I had a day to myself so most of this chapter was written only today.

**** I want everyone to know, I will be out of town this weekend. Because of that, I have decided, instead of trying to pack, get my kids packed finalize schedule, write a decent chapter and have it posted before Friday, I am just going to make you all wait two weeks before I update again. No, I'm not joking, yes I am sorry. But the bright side is, I will hopefully be a week ahead and you wont have to wait as long for previews, and you also, (with an insane amount of luck) wont have to keep dealing with me running behind on updating. **

_I'm looking for someone to pre read the chapters for me, to give me their honest opinion before I actually publish a new chapter. Not like a beta, but if you do correct something it would be lovely of you to tell me. If anyone is interested in that, please just message me or tell me in your review! _

_Hope you all enjoy!_

Renee had tears running down her face, as Esme's words processed. "But, I….I…I did everything right!" She exclaimed with a shaky voice. "I kept her safe, she never had any contact with those people. With any people!" She said as she stood and started to pace. " I did everything my mother didn't do! YOU!" Renee yelled, pointing a finger at Charlie, "I told you we should have said Bella died of SIDS! That was the flaw, I know it, they would have stopped watching me if we had just said that!"

The Cullen's and Bella looked everywhere but at Renee and Charlie, fidgeting uncomfortably as the listened to her rant.

"No just wait a damn minute Renee! They would have had to know where you were, that you were married and there was a possibility of kids to even be tracking you, this all started long before Bella was even conceived. Don't you dare try to pin this on me not wanting to say such an awful thing about our daughter! They would have kept on watching anyway just incase you had another child, you know that!" Charlie shot back. " No use in blaming and fighting anyway, they know about her, and from the sounds of it, these people don't stop tell they get what they want. So, what the hell do we have to do to keep our family safe?" Charlie finished, turning his head to the left to look at Carlisle and Esme.

"Alice?" Carlisle said. "Have you seen anything regarding the Volturi?"

Alice shook her head solemnly "No."

"Renee, did you live in this area with your mother?" Esme asked.

"No, we lived in Phoenix, after she passed, I moved as far away as I could."

"Who was this friend your mother had."

Renee sneered in disgust as she spat his name out. "Felix."

Esme nodded her head, "That's Demetri's brother, which explains why he's been trailing Bella. Tell me, Renee, have you had any odd dreams, before or after your move to Washington? During your pregnancy or after Bella was born?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, of course I've had nightmares, but nothing out of the realm of normal…..Oh God!" Renee exclaimed, "Felix is a Chameleon! What if he's been to the house!" She screeched.

"A chameleon?" Bella and her father questioned.

"Basically he can disappear, become invisible." Jasper explained.

Edward shook his head. "Cloak or no cloak, I still would have been able to hear him. At least when I've been around he hasn't been there."

Renee narrowed her eyes, "And you've been around what three? Maybe four times?"

"Renee…" Charlie said, "The boy is trying to help." He shot Edward a warning look trying to get the boy to understand he shouldn't say anything more to upset his wife.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so upset! Here I thought I had done everything right!" Renee reasoned, throwing her hands up in the air as she slumped back onto the couch her elbows leaning forward on her knees while her face became buried in her hands.

Esme sat down next to her and rubbed smoothing circles on Renee's back.

"You did what you thought was best, that's all a mother can do. We'll figure out what to do. Together."

Renee looked to her new friend with a grateful smile. Charlie clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "Okay…so what do we do now?"

"We need to figure out, what they know about Bella and if they know that we all know each other. But I have to say, the fact that they waited this long and then suddenly became more aggressive leads me to believe they already know that." Carlisle said.

"What doesn't make any sense, is how Demetri could get into Bella's head, and Ed here can't?" Jasper asked.

"I think we need to call Uncle Eleazar." Alice said. "We are missing a key part to Bella and her talents."

Edward debated for a bit if he should say anything about possibly hearing Bella's voice while she was sleeping. His selfish side said if he told, that would end any chance of late night meetings, but he knew it could be key information to keeping his girl safe.

"Wait, what do you mean talents?" Renee questioned.

"Well, she obviously can move things with her mind, with some more practice, she probably wouldn't even need to use her hands to do it actually. But, that power isn't what is keeping Edward from hearing her thoughts. That plus the odd force field thing that happened to Emmett and Jasper when they snuck up on her…."

"Wait. What force field thing? I already told you, I didn't do anything!" Bella interrupted.

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated, "Think about it Bella! Edward can't read your mind, Emmett scared you and when he got slightly close, he bounced off of thin air like he had just ran into something, and then later when Jasper and I were coming to get you and Edward the same thing happened to him. It makes sense, you have like a force field thingy around you!"

"Alice, don't be ridiculous. You know very well, people don't have more than one talent. It's unheard of!" Rose scoffed. "Besides, Demetri and Endora were able to get into little Bella's brain, and Edward still can't so that theory just doesn't work."

"That's not true," Edward said quietly. "I think I heard her, last night."

Esme's head whipped quickly to her son, the same time Renee's looked up and stared at him with shock.

"What exactly do you mean Edward?" Carlisle asked, curiously.

Edward let out a loud breath and pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned on his knees. Bella was silently shaking her head, completely unnoticed by Edward, though as he began to explain.

"Bella and I have been meeting, down by the lake on the weekends," He started, earning a groan from Bella who covered her face with her hands. "Normally we just hang out, but last night we fell asleep. When I woke up this morning, and realized how late it was, I tried waking up Bella, I swear I heard her thoughts, they were all jumbled, hard to understand, it was only for a second or two. Then she woke up and everything was silent again, I thought I was just hearing what I wanted to hear, cause not hearing her thoughts is always driving me crazy."

"Let me get this straight….You snuck out of the house?" Esme said, her anger showing brightly in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am"

"How? The alarm's have been set every night!" Esme looked at each of her kids before settling on Alice. "Never mind, I'm sure I already know the answer to that. We will be discussing this later young man! Right now you can explain to me why on earth you two thought it would be a good idea to hang out in the woods all night without anyone knowing!"

"I needed to get away from all of you!" Edward exclaimed at the same time Bella chimed in.

"I just wanted someone to talk to!"

Renee looked forlorn at her daughters comment, Charlie and Carlisle looked sympathetic and understanding, while Esme held strong.

"Be that as it may, Edward, you know the dangers, I've let you go off before, since you can hear if someone is coming, but had I known you two were sneaking off together, doing god knows what and falling asleep so you were both left vulnerable, I would have never condoned it! Bella, honey, I know you're lonely, but that doesn't make sneak out ok. What if one of your parents had woken up! Could you even begin to imagine the sheer terror either would feel?"

Both children look chagrin as they stared at the floor. Bella shook her head.

"I'm sorry." she whispered softly.

"I'm sorry too." Edward said.

"Good, Edward, we will be discussing your punishment later, young man! Now that we have that out of the way, As far as Bella having some other talent, Rose, I don't think its that ridiculous, I've been thinking the same thing, I'm thinking Bella has a shield of some sort, we will have to call Eleazar to be sure." Esme said, looking around her as all the Cullen's nodded their heads.

"Jasper, called Eleazar, ask him if he can get away for a few days.

Alice, Rosalie, please go into the kitchen and grab the lunches in the ours and the Swan's picnic baskets and bring out the lemonade. Edward and Emmett, you two can set the table." Esme ordered.

Emmett, who had, by this point been sitting in an arm chair off in the corner, uncharacteristically quiet, slowly got up and trudged into the dining room, followed by Edward. The girls and Jasper started to scatter and soon, all that was left in the living room was Carlisle, Bella and her parents listening to Esme explain her theory on Bella's powers.

"Emmett…" Edward started sympathetically, having heard his brothers thoughts.

"Save it Ed, I'm not in the mood." Emmett grunted taking out a stack of plates from the china cabinet.

"We all knew there was a possibility she was still with them. No matter how much you and Esme hoped, if she is still with them she's the enemy"

"I don't care about her or him." Emmett said slowly, trying to convince himself more than his brother.

"Clearly you do." Edward replied with annoyance.

Emmett set a plate down hard, breaking it in two. "She left me on a door step, why should I care." He tried to reason.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're awfully angry for someone who should care about trash"

"What if I'm a pawn, what if she planted me here for a reason."

"Definitely a possibility, though a stupid one."

"Why didn't she want me?" Emmett asked, the insecure boy coming out

"You don't know that she didn't." Edward tried to reason. He felt bad for his brother and did not want to voice his true opinion that his parents were selfish self centered vial creatures.

Emmett scoffed and shook his head, "You don't leave your kids if you love them, want them."

"Maybe she thought it was best, maybe somewhere in her little black heart she realized she was wrong, bringing you into their world."

"Maybe my parents are evil spawns of Satan and no matter what I'm doomed to be just like them!"

"Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie gasped, having entered the dining room a second ago. "Don't you dare think for one second you are anything like those two!"

Emmett leaning on the table, gripped the tablecloth and tried to keep his threatening tears at bay, he didn't cry, he was always the happy one. With clenched teeth, he closed his eyes and swallowed, willing his body and mind to calm down, to close off the ugly emotions running through him.

"You have one of the kindest hearts out there, there isn't a malicious bone in your body. You are nothing like those people. We all are thankful that, that bitch dropped you off to Esme. Can you even imagine what those people would have turned your good soul into?" Rose continued.

Emmett understood everything Rose and Edward had been saying, but it didn't stop the internal battle in his mind, it didn't stop the feeling of being trapped between a rock and a stone.

" _Even if they are evil. How am I suppose to fight my mother and father? " _Emmett's biggest thought accidentally came out, he hadn't meant to think it, but you just can't always control it.

Emmett's thought's stopped Edward from setting the silverware out.

"Esme and Carlisle are your parents Em! Those two, they are nothing, they are the enemy!"

" You think I don't know that? You think I can't see that even after hearing about them trying to trick Bella! But damn it Edward, I came from them, its not so easy to think of them as the enemy." Emmett said quietly.

"The hell it isn't! People like them are greedy, selfish cold hearted bastards that lie, cheat, sill and kill! They killed Rose's parents, killed Bella's grandmother, hell probably killed Esme's parents. They fucking killed my parents!" Edward shot back his voice growing. "They are not your mother and father Emmett! Those people, sitting in the living room, who have been there every damn step of the way! They are your parents, it doesn't matter who gave birth to you, what your DNA tells you! They love you, they will be by your side and god damn it, they have protected you when your sperm donor and incubator wouldn't!" Edward said as he slammed the last fork down and stormed out of the room.

"He's right you know." Rose said, softly resting a hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," Emmett grunted, shaking his head. "Doesn't make it any easier though." he finished, before shaking off her hand a closing himself off to the basement.

Esme, Carlisle and the Swans passed Emmett as they entered the dining room.

"Rose? Is everything ok?"

Rose shook her head slightly giving her adopted mother a sympathetic look. "Emmett's pretty torn up about his mom being involved…actually about both of his parents being involved."

"I expected that, we've all been hoping she wasn't associating with them anymore." Esme said sadly. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

Carlisle placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Give him sometime to sort his head, we can talk to him after lunch."

"Actually, seeing as how it's after four, it's more like dinner, but a sucky dinner at that!" Alice said too cheerfully as she brought in the sandwich's intended for everyone's picnic.

"Eleazar said he will be here by mid morning, Mom." Jasper said walking into the room.

" Oh good." Esme replied, a hit of a smile on her face as she sat down and turned towards Renee and Charlie. "we have plenty of guest rooms, I would feel so much better, if you could stay over, at least until we talk to our Uncle."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose," Charlie started.

To everyone's surprise, at the same time, Renee answered, "That would be wonderful! Thank you!"

"Oh! Bella, this is going to be so much fun! I've never had a real sleep over before! Edward always complained when I would try to set one up!" Alice said, bouncing in her seat, clapping her hands. "We're going to do your nails, makeup and I can finally get my hands on your hair! Oh and you have to try a couple dresses that I have. They're too big for me, I didn't try them on before I got them, but they were just too cute, I couldn't stand to take them back!"

"Jesus Alice! Calm down, you're scaring the poor girl." Rose admonished. "Just ignore her and smile Bella, it works every time." she said, giving Bella an oddly friendly smile.

Charlie cleared his throat and looked around the table, "I don't know about this, you folks have been awfully kind, but…"

"No buts Charlie," Carlisle said raising a hand and cutting his friend off. "I would feel much better knowing that everyone is safe. This house is fully equipped to do ensure that.

Charlie nodded his head as he muttered "it's not the damn Volturi I'm currently worried about." as he sunk his teeth into his sandwich.

After dinner was over Alice and Rose dragged Bella off to Alice's overly bright and busy room, while all the parents decided to stay in the dinning room and play a game of cards to get to know each other better. Jasper decided to go hunt for Edward. While Emmett decided to stay tucked away in the basement, missing dinner, they all knew that the big mammoth couldn't stay away from food for long eventually he would surface, but Edward had stormed out and no one had heard a peep out of him, at least when he is normally brooding, they could here him banging out angry melodies on the piano or guitar.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled after realizing his bedroom door was locked. "Let me in!" He banged on the door when he didn't receive an answer. "I'm not gonna give up until you let me in! I'm going to stand right here and annoy the fuck outta you!"

"Okay, so here is what we have to do!" Alice said giddily as she walked into her bedroom, followed by Bella and Rose. "First, Rose I need to you go get the sleeping bags from the garage, three of them." Alice said as she opened her closet doors, "I'm going to get some outfits put together and Bella, you look through my nail polish over there and pick out a color!"

"Whoa! Wait a second pixie! Why the hell do we need sleeping bags?" Rosalie asked.

"To sleep on the floor. Duh!" Alice replied rolling her eyes.

"You have a bed, I have a bed, there is a bedroom down the hall for Bella, unless she wants to join Edward, that is…"

"But that would totally defeat the purpose of a sleepover!"

"I don't see what is remotely fun about sleeping on the floor when there is a perfectly good bed in the same room."

"Rose, if your going to be a party pooper, than you can go sulk in your room while Bella and I have all the fun!"

"Guys!" Bella finally interrupted after bouncing her head back and forth between the arguing sisters. " Why don't Alice and I sleep on the floor and Rose can take your bed. That why everyone gets what they want?"

"Fine!" they huffed.

"I'll just go get those TWO sleeping bags, then." Rose said smugly as she walked out of the room.

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Where was Edward at dinner?"

"Hmm?" Alice said looking up. "Oh, he got into a fight with Emmett, I'm sure he's sulking in his room. Jasper went up to go check on him."

Bella bit her lip nervously. "Would you mind if ….never mind."

"You want to go up and check on him?"

Bella nodded her head.

"Sure, but if your not back in half an hour, I'm coming up there to get you!"

Bella laughed and nodded her head. "Sure thing Alice."

"His room is right up the stairs, all the way at the right end of the hallway."

"Thanks." Bella said with a smile as she exited the room.

She was shocked to see Jasper up there pounding on the door, swearing at his brother to open up.

"What's going on Jasper?"

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him. He wont open the fuck up and between his and Emmett's feelings I don't know whether to start bawling or start breaking shit.

"Edward?" Bella knocked, "Will you let me in." When Bella got no response she sighed.

"I'll take care of it Jasper, Our parents are occupied with a few bottles of wine and some cards, I'm sure you could probably go see Alice for a bit without getting caught."

Jasper let out a big smile, "Thanks Bella." He said before heading towards the stairs.

Bella turned back to the door and knocked again, "Edward, if you don't open the door, I'm going to open it myself!"

She waited, counting to ten before sighing and flinging her arm to the side making the door fly open and off the hinges.

"Sorry I broke your door, but you left me…." Bella stopped as she saw Edward kneeling on the floor of his closet, his back to her as his shoulders silently shook. "no choice…..Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked as she knelt down next to him.

Bella said nothing as she looked at him with concern as he looked down a blank expression on his face while tears rolled down his cheek. Finally after several minutes, he finally spoke.

"My Uncle Tony could read people's aura's, he's my biological mom's brother. That's how my parents knew about the Volturi." Edwards said, not looking at Bella but of a box full of old photos. "He was the one that figured out I had a talent. He was also one of the Volturi members. My mom didn't realize how horrible they were at first. We would be around Tony's "co workers" all the time at barbeques and such. I was five or six when Tony took me on an outing, I thought it was so cool that I got to ride in his '67 Catalina. He took me to a bank and pointed to the huge safe behind the counter, one of the employees was opening it. He told me it was a game. He asked me what the man was thinking. I told him the numbers. Afterwards he took me to McDonalds. The next day I remember sitting at the breakfast table and my mom had the news on the little TV that sat in the corner of the counter, I told my mom about how Tony and I had been at the bank, and how we played a game there, I told her everything about that trip. Even though her expression is burned in my mind, I didn't understand at the time, why she looked mortified. I didn't know I had done anything wrong. Well, not until I was much older and my parents had already died. But that was pretty much last time I saw my uncle, or heard him, until right before my mom and dad got in the car that day. I heard him before he even came down the street. He was thinking about how he needed to convince Esme to give me to him, "at least for just this job" My mom had already told me that I was never to go with him or talk to him again. So naturally I ran to her and told her what I had heard. We left everything at the house, jumped in the car before I had even finished telling her he was on the way. As my dad was pulling out of the driveway, Tony pulled up to the front of the house. I can still hear my mom's panicked voice telling my dad to drive quicker."

Bella couldn't help the tears that spilled over as she rubbed soft circles on Edwards back while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"They gave up their lives to save me. Carlisle and Esme made sure, though I'm not sure how, that Tony never got custody of me. Tony is suppose to be my uncle, my family, but I can't think of him as anything other than the enemy. One day, we will meet again, and I'll kill him, without a moments hesitation." Edward said with gritted teeth and conviction. " I just can't for the life of me understand, how Emmett could contemplate anything else!"

Bella thought for a moment or two before she began to speak, "You got to know your parents, you knew they were good people, you had first hand knowledge that your uncle was not a good apple. It's easy to see in that scenario who the good and the bad guys are. But Emmett, he doesn't have that, I think deep down he knows the truth. He just isn't ready to admit that. His whole life, he has had everyone tell him how Demetri manipulated his mother, how she was the victim. He's been able to hold out hope that she was trapped. It's natural for him to want to believe that the people who gave him life, aren't really terrible. He just found out today that his dream of Dora being on the run and one day she'll come back for him, isn't going to happen. Give him some time to process it all." Bella said leaning upwards and placing a gentle kiss on Edward's temple.

"I suppose I owe him an apology…"

"You do."

Edward turned and looked at Bella, lifting his hand to cup her cheek he gave her a chaste kiss. "You broke my door."

"You wouldn't answer."

"I'm sorry, I can quite stubborn and moody sometimes." He apologized give her another kiss, this one slightly longer.

"So can I." Bella replied kissing him back

"This is going to be torture, sleeping here, with you in the same house, but not being able to be near you." Edward replied, their lips never parting.

"Maybe I can sneak up here….if you haven't joined your brothers in the basement yet." Bella teased kissing Edward this time, her mouthing opening just enough for her tongue to escape touching his lips.

"You're dad owns a gun, I'm not sure that would be wise." Edward replied, breaking away from Bella's lips moving to her neck and places light, kisses just below her ear.

Bella moaned as her hand gripped harder onto his shoulder and her torso arched towards him. "There at my house though." She breathed.

" He can still shoot me tomorrow or the day after that."

"He wouldn't have a reason to if you use your damn power and pay attention."

"I can't help it." Edward reasoned, smiling into her neck as his kisses turned more heated with each panted breath. "You are quite the distraction." he replied, nipping at her with his teeth, earning himself a squeal and giggle from Bella.

"_Edward! Mom is going to be coming up the stairs, you better not be with Bella still!" _Alice hollered in a sing song voice, causing him to groan.

"Of course she is." Edward muttered, a look of annoyance crossing over his face.

"What's the matter?"

"My mom's on her way up. Or she will be very soon, they are finishing up their card game first, you better get down to Alice. I guess, I should probably go apologize to Emmett too."

"What are you going to do about your door?"

"Well, if I apologize well enough, maybe superman will help me fix it." Edward said with a smile. "He doesn't usually stay mad at anyone for too long." Edward stood and reached a hand out to help Bella up.

"Edward." Bella said as they walked out of the room. "What's your Uncle coming here for?"

" Cause he has the most knowledge about the Volturi than anyone else we know. He's also gonna get a reading on what your powers are"

"Oh….how?"

"I'm not sure how he does it exactly, but he's a copy cat, he can sense what people's powers are because he can tap into them, but only if your close range and he has to have touched you before."

"Oh."

"Aunt Carmen, his wife, she grew up in Volterra, escaped after her parents were killed for failing a mission. She died two years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Edward smiled. "Thank you, but it's alright, she had been sick for awhile, so at least she isn't suffering anymore. But I sure do miss her double chocolate peanut butter fudge brownies." He joked, earning a playful swat from Bella as she giggled. "Well, enjoy your slumber party princess." He said, kissing Bella's knuckles as they stopped by Alice's door.

"Hey, another first for me huh?"

Edward's smile grew wider, "What I'd tell ya? Stick with us, and you'll have a whole lot of first."

"Well it's about time!" Alice said swing the door open and grabbing Bella's arm. "Go to the basement and talk to Emmett, Jasper is already on his way down. And yes, he will fix your door if you don't muck up your apology. Come on Bella! We have things to do and you are way over half an hour!" With that Alice dragged Bella inside and slammed her door, leaving Edward alone in the hallway.

_**~~Go ahead, click review, you'll get a sneak peek if you do!~~**_


End file.
